Este amor no puede ser jamas te dire que te amo
by hermychii
Summary: Hola soy Faby hermychi, este es mi primer fic en esta pagina espero que les guste en otros sitios a tenido exito y espero que este no sea la ecepccion, bueno Ron tiene sentimientos ocultos por alguien la pregunta es ¿quien?,descubrablo y ojala les guste
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1

En el expreso.

Hay esta ella otra vez, me siento impotente al no poder hablarle, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarla, no puedo ella esta... Prohibida  
Como olvidar el sueño que tuve, este jamás deberá de ser revelado, como no decirle que la amo que la deseo, pero no puedo, no puedo, lo perdería todo, jamás le diré que la amo, pero como aguantar este amor que se desborda por mi corazón. ¿Como?

Harry y Ron estaban en el anden 9 ¾ esperando a que llegara Hermione para entrar todos juntos al expreso, cuando delante de ellos paso Cho Chang  
-Hola Harry, que tal Ron, que hacen, —dijo tímidamente Cho  
-Nada esperamos a Hermy y tú que haces aquí tan solita —contesto Harry, en su mirada se notaba algo de enojo

-Pues...solo los vi. Y quise saludarlos, Harry quisiera pedirte un favor...  
-Dime que es lo que necesitas

la chica casi quería llorar, y le grito al pelinegro— ¡Perdóname Harry!  
-¿Porque?, Cho, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¿de que me hablas?  
-OH Harry eres tan tierno, al fingir que no ha pasado nada, ya sabes a que me refiero. Quiero que me perdones por lo que te hice en las vacaciones.

Harry se puso incomodo  
-¿Qué pasa Harry, estas bien? —le pregunto el pelirrojo, al ver la cara que había puesto  
-Si Ron solo que,...bueno... por el momento no quiero hablar de eso, luego te cuento ok  
-Claro, descuida—musito Ron algo extrañado

Harry tomo a Cho por el brazo...  
-Ron si me disculpas...Por favor espera a Hermione, yo vuelvo en un minuto, — dijo Harry mirando a Cho con enojo  
-¿Pero Harry?...yo solo—decía por lo bajo la muchacha  
-¡Cállate!, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar Cho  
Harry miro a Ron  
-Hazme este favor Ron, de verdad no tardo

-Esta bien Harry pero ten cuidado, creo que la estas lastimando—dijo el chico señalando el enrojecido brazo de Cho.  
La cara de Cho era de vergüenza y de dolor por la situación a la que la había expuesto Harry  
-Descuida Ron no la lastimo, es solo que, es una ¡Exagerada!—grito Harry sacudiéndola  
Harry se llevo a la chica casi arrastrando y extrañado, Ron solo se quedo mirando sin poder decir ni hacer nada, se quedo pensativo por el extraño carácter que reflejaba su amigo, entonces cuando estaba sacando conclusiones sobre lo que pudo haberle hecho Cho a Harry, un suave beso en la mejilla lo sobresalto.

-¡HERMIONE ¿qué haces?!, Ron se limpio la mejilla con la manga de la camisa. Hermy estaba muy guapa traía una coleta jeans ajustados a la cadera y una linda blusa de carolina Herrera blanca, ( wow se dijo Ron si que le sientan bien las vacaciones )  
-¡Vamos Ronnie!, llevamos seis años de amistad y no me dejas saludarte de beso, ¿pues en que siglo vives? —pregunto la castaña, pellizcando la mejilla del chico

-Cállate y ven—Ron la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el— te ves muy linda Hermy ¿qué te hiciste?  
-Jejeje,( Yo, que te hiciste tú, estas que te como ) —pensó la castaña al ver a su amigo —Eh...Nada solo unos retoques por aquí y por allá, pero nada en particular, pero gracias por tu halagador comentario, que galante Ron ¿quien te viera?  
Ron la abrazo tiernamente  
-Que gusto, verte no tuve noticias tuyas en todas las vacaciones y conociendo la obsesión que tienes de mandar cartas es raro que no recibiera ninguna, ¿Dónde estabas? O no perdona, me equivoque de pregunta más bien ¿Con quien estabas Hermy? —le pregunto el chico moviendo las cejas de forma picara  
-Ah es que estaba...eh—la chica cambio de tema   
-Oye Ron por cierto ahora que me doy cuenta ¿donde esta Harry? Ya faltan 15 para las 11:00 y no ha llegado.  
-No te preocupes. Esta con ya sabes...Cho  
-¿Que? Acaso, ¡NO! ¡Ya son novios! Que alegría, pero ¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde,¡ay estoy feliz a Harry le gusta tanto¡.

Mientras Hermione decía eso, detrás de ellos se escucharon Un par de libros cayeron detrás de ellos, haciendo un fuerte ruido.  
No se habían dado cuenta que, Ginny se había acercado para saludar a Hermione, cuando lo había escuchado todo.  
-¡Ah! ¿Ginny? ¿Que?...  
-Nada — se apresuro a decir la pelirroja—estoy bien Ron no te preocupes —dijo la pequeña de los Weasley con una forzada sonrisa.   
-Pero tus libros Ginny ¿qué paso?  
-Se me resbalaron, hola Hermy —se acerco y abrazo a la castaña— ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?  
-Bien gracias  
-Ginny ¿segura que te encuentras bien?  
La chica se había puesto pálida, los ojos se le habían puesto vidriosos y tenia un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar con claridad.  
-¿Quieres hablar? —pregunto la castaña al notar su expresión  
-No Hermy ya te dije estoy bien solo me maree un poco, toma Ron lo olvidaste en el auto—Ginny le dio un libro de pociones— bueno los veo en el expreso ok  
-Adiós hermana...¡y gracias por el libro!  
Un golpe en la nuca hizo reaccionar a Ron, ya que se había quedado algo triste por Ginny  
-¡Hey!, Hermione ¿Qué onda?, ¿por qué me pegas?—dijo el chico frotándose la cabeza.   
-Ron eres un tonto, porque no me dijiste que Ginny estaba detrás de mi.  
-Bueno es que no la vi. Hermy sorry...  
-¿Pero, cómo esta eso de que no la viste?  
-Bueno veras yo estaba...  
Ron estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Hermione, que no se daba cuenta de nada, no sabia porque,  
pero cuando miraba esos hermosos ojos cafés se perdía dentro de ellos.  
-¡Ron!   
-Si Mione  
-Otra vez te quedaste como perdido, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada, yo te iba a decir que Harry, efectivamente se fue con Cho, pero ¿sabes?, fue algo extraño, Cho le pidió perdón a Harry y...

Ron le contó lo sucedido a Hermione a lo que ella reacciono quedándose pensativa por como Harry había tratado a Cho, ese no era el Harry que ella conocía.

-Oye Hermy ¿tu sabes que paso con Harry y con Cho en las vacaciones?.  
-No Ron, no pude escribirle nada a el tampoco, para que veas que no eres el único que no recibió carta.   
-Pero ¿porque?, Hermy no me has dicho que hiciste en el verano.  
-Bueno fui a Paris con mis padres y estuve ocupada visitando villas con mis primas, que no saben que soy bruja y como se quedaban en mi recamara, si veían una lechuza en mi ventana iban a hacer muchas preguntas. ¿No crees?  
-Si tienes toda la razón Mione  
-Y tu Ron que hiciste.  
-Ya sabes lo de siempre, estuve en la madriguera todo el tiempo, practique quidditch, fui a Londres con mi madre, fui al callejón Diagon, etc., etc., ya sabes nada fuera de lo común, en realidad, es extraño pero ya esperaba con ansia el regreso a Hogwarts, estaba muy aburrido Herms

Pero en realidad Ron se pasó la mayoría de su tiempo pensando en ella la Prohibida.  
-Bueno Ron tu sueño ya se cumplió hoy es el día.  
-Si Hermy tienes razón, oye Harry no llega y ya faltan cinco para las 11:00  
-Porque no vamos a buscarlo, ¿hacia donde se fueron?  
-No lo se Hermione, ya sabes que no me gusta interrumpir ni meterme en esas cosas del corazón.

Al otro lado del andén se encontraba Harry con Cho.  
El pelinegro la tenia pegada a la pared y el estaba parado frente a ella.

-Harry por favor ya déjame ir, —forcejeaba la muchacha en los brazos del niño de oro— se nos va a ir el tren, ¿porque no, nos ahorramos esto y solo lo volvemos a intentar y ya.?  
-¡Como te atreves a decir que quieres salir otra vez con migo Chan ¿qué no tienes vergüenza?!  
-Te aprovechaste de mi tú sabes que te...  
-Dímelo Harry —exclamo la chica  
Cho miro a los ojos a Harry y envolvió su cara con sus manos.  
Harry se soltó  
-Ya no vale la pena decírtelo después de lo que vi, ¿por qué Cho?, iba a ser nuestra noche especial, ¡como pudiste hacerlo! —le grito Harry, bastante dolido  
-¡Harry! Escúchame yo solo te amo a ti, lo que paso esa noche no fue mi culpa ¡deja que te lo explique! POR FAVOR  
-¡NO! y ¿Sabes que?, déjame en paz ,no te me vuelvas a acercar eres una...  
Cho tomo la mano de Harry justo antes de que se fuera y lo abrazo.  
-¡No Harry, no me hagas esto!, yo te AMO, —entonces las lagrimas empezaron a correr por la cara de Cho.  
El pelinegro por más que quiso soltarse, no pudo ya que al mirar los ojos de Cho se dio cuenta de que era sincera—al menos eso creía el —, lentamente los brazos de Harry fueron cediendo y abrazo a Cho con fuerza.

-Por favor no llores— dijo fríamente y le quito las lágrimas que tenia en las mejillas.  
-¡Entonces, me perdonas Harry!—dijo Cho muy entusiasmada  
-No Cho, no lo creo aun no puedo.  
El chico se separo de Cho.  
-Pero Harry yo pensé,... dame otra oportunidad ¿si?  
-Te diré algo Cho, lo pensare ok  
-Gracias Harry

La Ravenclaw corrió hacia el y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para despedirse, Harry no se podía resistir a Cho, en realidad le gustaba mucho, aunque aun dudaba si el la amaba, como ella decía amarlo a el.

después de eso busco a sus amigos, para subir al expreso.

-Hola Hermy, —saludo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a Hermy para besarla en la mejilla.  
-¿Cómo estas Harry?, dime ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Bueno estoy bien y estaba arreglando unos asuntos con Cho.

-( Hay Harry si que estas bien, que trasero, que piernas, si pensé que Ron estaba como quería, tu le ganas por mucho, juro que si no fueras como mi hermano te pellizcaba ) —pensó Hermione

-Ah y ¿todo esta bien, con ella ?.  
-Si ya lo arregle, gracias por preguntar Herms.  
-Te veías muy alterado hace un rato Harry ¿qué es lo que quería? —afirmo el pelirrojo preocupado  
-Mejor se los cuento en el tren ya es muy tarde ¡Corran!

Tomaron sus baúles y atravesaron la barrera, del otro lado el majestuoso expreso hacia sonar su silbato los Weasley se despidieron de Harry, Hermy y Ron  
-Adiós hijo mío y recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre sobre esas...inquietudes que tienes, cuídate Ron —su madre lo beso en la frente.  
Ron se puso rojo  
-Si mamá, no te preocupes eso ha quedado en el pasado.  
-Esta bien cariño te quiero —dijo Molly Weasley a su hijo mientras este subía al tren.

-¡Adiós señora Weasley! —gritaban Harry y Hermione al unísono.  
Ya dentro del tren se toparon, para variar con Draco y Pansy.  
Pansy miro a Harry de abajo hacia arriba.

-( Vaya Potter si que te has puesto guapo, si no fuera porque eres un asqueroso Gryffindor, me acostaría con tigo Grrrrr) —pensó Pansy  
-Por otro lado Draco miraba a Hermione, solo que el no la barrio con la mirada, al igual que Ron se quedo hechizado por los ojos de la Gryffindor

-( ¿Que demonios? ¿Qué me pasa? Vamos Draco deja de mirarla ) —el rubio cerro los ojos y puso cara de pocos amigos.  
-¡Abran paso!  
-Hazte a un lado tu Malfoy—refuto Harry.  
-Mira Pansy los que no quieren impedir pasar, la rata, la sangre sucia y al niño que vivió, ¿no te encanta nuestro comité de bienvenida?  
-Si mi amor, es de " muy buen gusto " —dijo la rubia con ironía  
Al oír esto a Hermione se le encogió el estomago, no sabia si por el sarcasmo de Pansy o si porque esta le había dicho amor a Draco. Los sueños que había tenido hace unos días se le vinieron a la mente esos sueños en los que ella besaba a Draco y este se los correspondía.

-( ¡No! Hermy deja de pensar en eso, el tipo es un patán y un entupido ) —se dijo la castaña  
-Cállate Malfoy—dijo Harry enfadado  
-¡Uy que miedo el gran Potter ha hablado!, mira como tiemblo  
Draco agitaba sus manos enfrente de la cara de Harry

-Vamos Pansy, no me gusta rebajarme  
Draco los miro con desprecio y se fue a su vagón, así que Harry y Ron también caminaron ,cuando un impulso hizo que Hermione se detuviera y mirara hacia donde se había ido Draco.  
Draco sintió el mismo impulso que Hermy y sus miradas se cruzaron una vez mas, los dos se quedaron inmóviles ante la mirada del otro, cuando Pansy se percato de que Draco no estaba, grito  
-¡Draco!   
El chico reacciono ante el grito de la Slytherin, le guiño un ojo a Hermione y se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Pansy   
Hermione sintió mariposas en el estomago, aunque no lo quería aceptar sentía algo por Draco, pero eso era imposible, el jamás se fijaría en ella.

-( ¿Pero?, ¿porque?...) —se pregunto Hermione acerca de lo sucedido hace unos segundos.  
-Mione, ¿qué onda contigo?, estas en las nubes, —dijo la varonil voz de Ron en su oído.  
Hermy se estremeció, ¿que le estaba pasando?, primero Ron, luego el trasero de Harry y ahora Draco. —( hay creo que ya me urge novio ) —pensó Hermy

-Perdón Ron es que, creí ver a alguien.  
-Vamos, ¡Corre! Harry va a contarnos lo que paso con Chang.  
Entonces el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta el vagón donde estaba sentado Harry.  
-¡Hay Ron! No seas brusco  
-¡No soy brusco! Solo que quiero saber que le paso a Harry  
-¡Ja! Pero lo bueno es que a ti no te gusta entrometerte en estas cosas de corazón ¿Verdad Ron?—dijo irónicamente Hermione.  
-Vamos Hermy, ya deja eso ok.

-Bueno chicos, verán me he estado viendo con Cho hace dos semanas.  
-¿Qué?, ¿pero como Harry?, que Cho no va de vacaciones a China con sus abuelos  
-Si, pero tranquila Hermy no te alteres. Todo comenzó cuando la tía Petunia recibió una carta sobre una herencia que me dejo mi madre, el problema era que como ella es mi tutor y es mi único pariente vivo, ella tenia que acompañarme a cobrarla, ya que todavía soy menor de edad.  
-¡Que bueno Harry! Y ¿que? Cuanto te dejo tu mamá —cuestiono su amigo, muy interesado  
-No lo se, no lo conté pero la bóveda en la que estaba el dinero es muy parecida a la Gringotts, entonces supongo que es la misma cantidad, pero aquí el problema era que la herencia estaba en China.  
-¿Pero porque? —pregunto su amiga extrañada por la ubicación  
-Al parecer mi madre y padre en su luna de miel hicieron una parada en China y mi madre pensó que era un buen lugar para dejarme dinero, ya que nos explico el duende del banco que los intereses son muy altos y da mayor beneficio a su propietario.

-Ya veo entonces por eso te la dieron hasta ahora y no cuando murieron tus padres.  
-Exacto, mi madre dio el plazo de 16 años.   
-Guau Harry y dime hay te encontraste a Cho.  
-Si Ron

-Cuando llegamos a China me la encontré en un centro comercial y empezamos a salir.  
-Pero Harry si ella no había podido olvidar a Cedric.  
-Lo se Hermy, por eso desde un principio le deje claro que si todavía estaba en su corazón, mejor que ni lo intentáramos pero me prometió que yo era el único que le gustaba, así que decidí salir con ella y saben tuvimos un romance muy especial.  
-Era muy intenso. —exclamo el pelinegro, recordando los momentos que paso con la Ravenclaw  
-Pero si Cho es tan tierna. —musito Hermy  
-Yo también creía eso Ron pero en la intimidad es muy apasionada.

-Haber, haber, ¿cómo que en lo intimo?, ¿ya estuvieron juntos?  
-Veras Herms, ese fue el problema, Cho quería que lo hiciéramos antes de que me fuera de China.  
-¿Que?   
-Tranquila Hermione no pasó nada, en la última semana Cho me había convencido de que lo hiciéramos y todo iba perfecto, yo me ilusione y la iba a tratar como una reina, le compre flores y todo ya saben.

-Así que llegue a la casa de Cho y la puerta estaba entre abierta y lo que encontré fue...  
-¿Qué Harry?, ¿qué encontraste? —preguntaron sus amigos al unísono, mordiéndose las uñas  
-Encontré a mi novia, bueno ex novia ahora, medio vestida y besándose en el sofá con un tipo  
-¿Que? Pero que zorra y ¿ya la perdonaste? —exclamo la castaña, abrumada por lo que había dicho su amigo  
-No  
-Supiste quien era el tipo Harry  
-No Ron solo lo vi por atrás  
-¿Pero como era?, talvez lo conocemos  
-Era rubio, pero no se, no pude verle la cara. Solo salí de ahí y le grite que era una Maldita...&&&  
-Todos se quedaron pensativos y sin decir nada.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo es algo intenso y espero que todos los demás sean así, Porfa dejen sus CRITICAS besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Besos y secretos.**

Besos, besos y más besos entre nuestros queridos Harry, Ginny, Hermy y Draco aparte de que por fin Hermy y Draco se dicen lo que realmente sienten

Recordando el capitulo anterior Harry tiene una discusión con Cho que les cuenta a Ron y a Hermione. Harry les hablo de que Cho lo había engañado con un misterioso chico, del cual Harry solo pude ver por detrás.

- Valla con esta chica si que es una zorra, como pudo hacerle eso a Harry, por dios, acaso esta ciega, que no ve el bombón que tiene a sus pies pensó Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry.

En cambio Ron pensaba.

De verdad Cho abra hecho eso, pero si ella esta enamorada de Harry pero entonces quien era el tipo con el que estaba Cho 

Oigan chicos, creo...que no, no puede ser.

¿Qué pasa Harry?

Nada Hermy pensaba en una idea loca pero no, descuida olvida que dije algo.

Harry creo que deberíamos averiguar, quien es el chico con el que estaba Cho.

No, para que.

Pues, como para que, acaso ¿quieres perderla?

No Hermy, pero creo que debo de confesarles algo.

¿Qué pasa Harry?, de que hablas—pregunto Ron preocupado.

Es que creo que ya no, bueno es que estoy confundido...ya no se lo que siento por Cho, antes estaba seguro de que la quería y no se ni que pensar.

Ron sintió una punzada al oír lo que dijo Harry.

Mientras Ron y Hermy confortaban a Harry una sombra estaba detrás de la puerta del vagón.

¡Pase!

Para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a ellos.

¡¿Qué quieres Malfoy?!—grito Ron levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y sacando la varita.

Tranquilo rata —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Vengo en son de paz.

¡No me importa!, di que es lo que quieres y largarte

Me ha llegado una lechuza y el loco de Dumbledore quiere que patrullemos todos los prefectos en parejas.

Esta bien, yo iré con Hermione, así que ya te puedes retirar, dijo Ron abriendo la puerta del vagón.

Lo siento Weasley pero Dumbledore ha mandado una lista de cómo quiere organizada la vigilancia.

¿Que? Pero ¿porque?

No tengo idea, el anciano se esta volviendo loco cada vez mas rápido

Cierra la boca Malfoy, no te creo, eso de la dichosa lista.

Ah no pues toma mírala.

La nota tenía el símbolo oficial de Hogwarts y la firma de Dumbledore.

Ron había fijado su vista en dos parejas

Draco Malfoy & Hermione Jane Granger.

Pansy Parkinson & Ronald Weasley

Pero que dem...

Hermione le arrebato la carta.

¿Qué acaso es una broma?, tendré que pasar mi tiempo con tigo le dijo Hermy a Draco.

Eres afortunada Granger y no creas que estoy tan contento pero si el viejo así lo quiere ni hablar.

La actitud de Malfoy llamo la atención de Harry, como estaba eso de que Malfoy aceptaba tan fácilmente las ordenes de Dumbledore.

No es que lo haga Potter, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero lo haré. Me obligaron, el profesor Snape me mando una carta en la que me explico la situación y de porque Granger y yo debíamos de ser pareja.

Siiiii, claro.

Como te dije Potter no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Bueno ya vasta de esto, tenemos que obedecer al profesor dijo enfadada Hermione.

En ese momento Pansy entro en el vagón de los Gryffindor.

¿Este listo amor? No hagas esto mas largo de la que va a ser, vamos Weasley tu y yo tenemos que patrullar juntos.

Ron hizo una mueca

Pues ya que

Pero que te crees Weasley eres un ingrato, muchos quisieran tener el privilegio de acompañarme.

Ahsssss eres tan pedante Parkinson

Draco amor, veámonos ya, no quiero estar sola con esta rata.

Draco molesto miro a Pansy

¡Ya te dije que no soy tu amor Pansy! Enriéndelo déjame en paz tu y yo no somos nada

En ese momento Hermione sintió que una alegría le llenaba el cuerpo y la cara de luz, sin querer esbozo una sonrisa que no pudo disimular, lo bueno es que solo Harry se había percatado de esto.

Pero Draco— Pansy corrió hacia el para tomarlo de la mano.

Suéltame Pansy ya vasta, por dios ten un poco de dignidad.

Vamos Granger, antes de que me arrepienta.

Adiós Harry nos vemos en un rato gritaron Hermy y Ron.

Hey Hermione puedes venir un segundo

Si Harry que pasa.

Ten cuidado con Malfoy recuerda que su padre es mortifago y no valla ser que le haya pasado sus hábitos ok.

Descuida Harry se cuidarme

Sus dos amigos se alejaban con Malfoy y Parkinson mientras el pensaba en Cho.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta

¡Esta abierto!

Hola Harry—dijo tímidamente Ginny ¿cómo estas?

Bien Ginny ¿pasa algo?

No, solo quería venir a saludarte

Pues que mejor momento, ahora que estoy solo para que me hagas compañía.

Por cierto Harry donde esta Ron y Hermy

Se fueron a patrullar

Ginny se había sentado junto a la ventana, así que el sol iluminaba su rostro.

Que linda se ha puesto, esta niña pensó Harry.

La pequeña Weasley había cambiado mucho, su cabelle se había puesto sedoso y tenia un brillo que encandilaba, con el maquillaje que ahora usaba acentuaba sus bellas facciones, y su cuerpo había tomado forma ya no era la delgada niña escuálida, ahora tenia lindas curvas.

Ese día Ginny traía puesto un lindo vestido de encaje muy femenino y con transparencias que dejaban ver su rosado sostén.

Harry se enrojeció al percatarse de eso, no podía dejar de mirar el pequeño busto de Ginny, así que para disimular bajo la mirada, pero esta vez se encontró con las torneadas piernas de Ginny.

Ginny se percato de que Harry la miraba y cruzo sensualmente la pierna para dejando ver un poco su tanga.

Muy a lo bajos instintos (la película) pero con ropa interior

Al ver esto Harry enrojeció y sintió que su miembro se alborotaba.

Harry porque no te sientas junto a mí —dijo picaramente Ginny.

Como si estuviera embrujado Harry hizo lo que Ginny le pidió.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y una chispa de amor paso por el corazón de Ginny, así que se armo de valor y se acerco lentamente a Harry con intención de besarlo.

Del otro lado del tren Pansy, Ron, Draco y Hermy patrullaban por los pasillos, Pansy parloteaba sin parar sobre sus vacaciones en Cancún

Ron la ignoraba pero su voz era tan penetrante que hacia que fuera imposible no escucharla.

Draco noto la situación y tomo la mano de Hermione.

Hermy le iba a decir que la soltara, cuando Draco le hizo una seña de que no hablara

Ella sin saber porque lo obedeció.

Los dos corrieron por los pasillos sin decir nada hasta que llegaron al compartimiento donde guardaban el equipaje.

Draco cerró la puerta con seguro y se volvió para mirar a una asustada y desconcertada Hermione

Malfoy ¿que? Pretendes

Hermione yo quiero decirte algo.

Por primera vez Hermione pudo observar sinceridad dentro de los fríos ojos de Draco.

Hermy se acerco a Draco y le dijo, — ¿qué pasa Draco, estas en problemas?

Si tengo un problema

Pero dime, talvez pueda ayudarte—decía Hermione visiblemente afligida

Talvez puedas hacerlo, sabes mi problema tiene un nombre muy hermoso

De que hablas Malfoy, acaso tienes un problema con Pansy

Draco se le acercaba más y más a Hermione hasta que la puso contra la pared, Hermione por su parte se estaba excitando al tener tan cerca de Draco.

No Granger no seas tonta mi problema se llama Hermione Granger

¿Perdón? —Hermione al escuchar su nombre casi se cae de espaldas.

Draco se acerco aun más y la tomo por los hombros. Si Hermione tu eres mi problema no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no se que es esto que siento, no se si es atracción y Draco tomo a la fuerza a Hermy por la cintura para acercarla mas a su cuerpo,

No se si es deseo y pego mas la pelvis de Hermy a sus partes nobles

O AMOR y le tomo la cara, acariciándole el cabello.

Hermy se derretía estaba tan excitada que no sabia que podía pasar, siempre había querido que la trataran con fuerza a la hora del romance, pero nunca creyó que lo fuera a experimentar con Draco Malfoy

Aun así Hermy lo tomo por el cuello y sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de miel y amor. Por fin el sueño de Hermy se cumplía y lo mejor era que Draco le correspondía, este se sentía en las nubes.

¿Que es esto que siento?, ¿porque solo ella me hace sentir así? 

Más besos los unían en una sola persona

Hay dios, si lo amo no puedo evitarlo, lo amo, me encantas Draco Malfoy pensó Hermy

La cosa empezaba a sobrepasarse Hermione comenzó a meter su lengua en la boca de Draco para juguetear con la suya, Draco respondió a su apasionada Hermione y la beso con tanta pasión que sintió que le hacia daño.

Hermione sentía algo tan inexplicable e intenso que su cuerpo Gritaba por se tocado

Los dos se acostaron inconscientemente en el piso.

Cuando Draco reacciono, termino el beso y se separo de Hermione

Hermione volvió al mundo real y lo abofeteo, se sentía enfadada

¡¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?!

Pero Hermione si tu me... me besaste

Hermione comenzó a llorar—Como te atreves Malfoy yo...yo no te bese tu me obligaste, pero eso ya no importa ahora.

Tienes toda la razón Hermione ahora lo único que me importa eres tu. Hermy estaba sentada en el piso del sucio vagón cuando Draco volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, Hermione quería soltarse pero el la abrazo con presión y la beso, Hermione por su parte movía la cabeza para que Draco no la besara, pero fue cediendo poco a poco.

En ese momento Draco paro de besar a Hermione como si no lo deseara más.

Hermione estaba confundida y Draco al percatarse de eso le dijo— Mi hermosa doncella, creo que no es correcto, tenemos que esperar.

¡Lo sabia no quieres nada con migo porque no tengo sangre pura, solo estas jugando con migo! ¿Verdad?, grito Hermione como una loca

¿Como crees?, a mi no me importa eso de la sangre, yo... Creo que me gustas Hermione, solo que tengo que terminar con un asunto antes de que tu y yo seamos formalmente algo mas que compañeros de colegio.

¡Y quien te dijo que yo quiero que tú y yo seamos algo! —Grito Hermione

Seguro que aun sales con Parkinson.

No, nena, claro que no, Draco se le había quedado viendo a Hermy como tonto

¿Qué me ves Malfoy?

Ay Hermione me encanta cuando te enfadas, y no puedo salir con tigo por otra cosa que no puedo contarte hasta que lo termine, por favor esperame, me gustas Hermione, no se como ni porque, pero lo siento y no quiero hacerte daño.

Entonces mi hermosa doncella ¿me esperaras?

Hermione se quedo pensando, claro que le quería decir que si pero se le hacia raro que Draco la quisiera de un día para otro, así que solo hizo un ruido que Draco interpreto como un si.

Draco se puso muy feliz

Te prometo que hoy mismo resuelvo mi asunto, yo te envió un mensaje para avisarte cuando podremos vernos y pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia.

Hermione le sonrió y se sintió totalmente feliz.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y se la beso.

Ahora mi hermosa princesa, creo que debemos de irnos porque la chismosa de Pansy nos ha de estar buscando, ayudo a levantar a Hermy y Draco la beso tiernamente en la mejilla.

Draco—dijo Hermione preocupada

Guau me encanta que me llames por mi nombre, dime ¿qué pasa?

Esto lo mantendremos en secreto ¿verdad?

Creo que por ahora así debe ser, — dijo Draco y salieron del vagón como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ginny se acercaba más a Harry hasta que un roce de sus labios fue el Push para que sus bocas se unieran en un tierno beso, después de dos minutos enlazados. Harry paro, no quería lastimar a Ginny le gustaba y no lo negaba pero no la quería, lo único que sentía era pura atracción física y esos lo hacia sentir que era un patán.

Harry, no..No te gusto; verdad ¡perdóname!

No Ginny no es que no me haya gustado lo que pasa es que no quiero engañarte sabes que te veo solo como a una hermana y lo siento Ginny pero ahora no se lo que me pasa estoy muy confundido perdóname.

Ginny se levanto con los ojos enrojecidos, descuida Harry esto fue mi error y no te preocupes estoy bien y salio corriendo del vagón.

Soy un idiota como pude decirle eso, soy un entupido.

Draco bebe donde te habías metido

Pansy ya te dije que pensaba sobre esos apodos que me pones

Perdón Draco pero es que yo te quiero.

¡Pues yo no y lo sabes¡

Las parejas siguieron patrullando, cuando ya faltaba una hora para llegar a Hogwarts así que fueron a sus vagones a cambiarse

Sin que nadie lo mirara Draco le dio una nota a Hermy.

Vaya día esa Pansy es una guacamaya chismosa, me entere de mas chismes en las horas que pase con ella que en toda mi estancia en el colegio.

Bueno Ron por lo menos no te aburriste, dijo Hermy tratando de fingir que la había pasado muy mal con Draco

Y dime porque desaparecieron tú y Malfoy

Es que creí ver una sombra, que se escabullía por los pasillos y decidimos seguirlo, por suerte no era nada.

Que bien Hermy

Cuando llegaron al vagón Harry ya estaba listo.

Hey chicos como les fue

Mientras Ron le contaba a Harry sobre los chismes de Pansy, Hermione vio la nota que le dio Draco.

(Mi bella Hermy, te quiero no lo dudes y Gracias por el maravilloso momento que pasamos

DM.) 

Hermione suspiro ruidosamente

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo confundidos.

¿Por qué suspiras Hermy?

Ahhhh, es que ya vamos a llegar a Hogwarts y me pone feliz.

Si claro dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

La majestuosa noche caía imponente sobre el solemne castillo que esperaba ser alimentado por nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas así como de risas y conocimiento.

Hay como amo Hogwarts ¿ustedes no chicos? Dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron y a Harry

Si es nuestro segundo hogar.

Para mi es el único dijo Harry riéndose

El trío viajaba en el carruaje hacia el castillo, con la incertidumbre de saber que les esperaba este año.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**La traición de Cho**

Resumen Ron tiene encuentros cercanos con Luna, mientras Draco se deja llevar por el momento sin saber lo que le espera.

Hogwarts se veía majestuoso bajo aquel oscuro manto estrellado.

Ron tenia los ojos bien abiertos para poder observar a su chica prohibida, lamentablemente no tuvo suerte.

Harry al ver el castillo sintió el cosquilleo que siempre le daba cuando llegaba a Hogwarts.

Los carruajes se iban deteniendo frente a la gran puerta de la entrada y el trío bajaba gustoso de regresar a Hogwarts.

Todos se amontonaron en el rellano del castillo, para esperar las órdenes de algún profesor. Cuando Ron recordó.

¡Diablos, olvide mi varita en el baúl!

Pues corre Ron, recuerda que eres prefecto y la situación no esta como para que andes desarmado, por dios recuerda que ¡siempre debemos de llevar la varita!, —dijo Hermione visiblemente enfadad.

Ya no me regañes Hermione, pero y si cuando vuelva ya no están, no quiero entrar solo al gran comedor, ¡voy a ser el ridículo!

Pues si no quieres serlo entonces ¡corre Ron!

No te preocupes amigo, yo te espero. — dijo Harry

¡Gracias Harry TU SI ERES MI AMIGO, no como otras! —Ron observaba con despecho a Hermione.

Ya vasta Ron, corre y ve por tu varita rápido.

Lo que tú quieras mamá,

¡RON!

Hermione enfadada y sonrojada miraba a Harry, porque este estaba que se moría de la risa.

Ron corría velozmente por el pasillo que lo llevaba a donde dejaban el equipaje, iba tan distraído e inmerso en sus pensamientos que choco con Luna Lovegood

¡Perdón Luna!, ¡lo siento!, Ron le tendió una mano para levantarla.

Luna se incorporo. No te preocupes, fue mi culpa Ron.

Luna se quito el rubio cabello de la cara y miro a Ron de forma penetrante y como se estuviera loca, eso ya era común en Luna así que a Ron no le sorprendió, aunque este se había quedado anonadado, Luna al igual que casi todas las chicas de su curso, había cambiado mucho, Luna estaba mas bonita que nunca y ya no usaba los aretes de rábano, Ron estaba impresionado por la belleza de Luna.

¿O acaso era la reciente obsesión que tenia por las chicas?, que hacia que las viera a todas lindas y sensuales.

No lo sabia, pero de algo si estaba seguro. Luna estaba hermosa y se puso la meta de conquistarla, ya que la chica por la que babeaba, nunca lo iba a voltear a ver, así que ¿por qué no? Intentarlo con Luna.

¡¿Ron estas bien?!—grito Luna tomando a Ron de las mejillas.

Si, ¿porque?

Te quedaste como perdido, como tonto.

Ah es que...Luna ...¿puedo decirte algo?

Claro Ron, tu dime lo que quieras, Luna lo miro de forma seductora.

Bue...bueno quería decirte, —empezó a decir Ron tímidamente, mientras se ponía rojo, — que te ves... hermosa Luna.

Esta se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa,

Gracias Ron, tu también estas muy guapo.

Gracias Luna, oye y ¿qué haces aquí?

Ah, lo que pasa es que olvide mi revista,

Luna le enseño el quisquilloso.

Lo que pasa es que me aburro horrible con los discursos de Dumbledore, así que mejor me informo de las noticias mas recientes, ¿sabias que el capitán de los Guerreros de Ámsterdam es un extraterrestre?

¿De veras? —dijo Ron algo extrañado.

Claro todo el mundo lo sabe, toda la investigación fue dirigida por mi padre y tenemos pruebas contundentes y legitimas de que esas ronchas que tiene en la cara, el capitán, ¡no son de este mundo!

Ah si Claro—Ron sabia que el capitán de los Guerreros solo sufría de un severo caso de acne, pero no se lo diría a Luna, ya que ella jamás le creería—bueno Luna te veo luego, porque tengo que buscar mi varita ok y ¿qué tal si salimos un día de estos?

Claro Ron, yo con tigo salgo a donde quieras y cuando quieras avísame, adiós.

Luna le mando un beso, y Ron una vez mas se puso rojo.

Ron comenzó a correr como loco, ya se le había hecho muy tarde y seguro que Hermione y Harry lo iban a matar. Cuando casi llegaba algo lo detuvo, por uno de los pasillos su chica prohibida se deslizaba como un cisne, ha Ron se le aceleraba el corazón y en su estomago las mariposas no dejaban de aletear, cada vez que la veía, se sentía en las nubes y todo se volvía de color rosa.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ella se le acercaba.

Hola Ron—dijo tímidamente.

¿Ahhhhhh?, hola que tal

Ella lo miraba con miedo ya que Ron no podía moverse y parecía asustado

¿Estas bien?

Si claro, ¿porque?

Es que estas todo rojo Ron

La chica comenzó a reírse

¿ah si ? ay que pena que me veas así, y Ron se puso mas Rojo, lo que pasa es que estaba corriendo y por eso estoy así , si eso es.

Uff, que bueno que se me ocurrió eso pensó Ron.

OH bien, bueno adiós Ron, te veo luego y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Adiósss— dijo Ron suspirando y lleno de felicidad, por fin ella se le había acercado a el solo y además de eso lo había besado.

Ron puso cara de tonto.

Estoy enamorado de ti...

En ese momento Peeves lo interrumpió

¿De quien estas enamorado Weasley, Weasy?

¡Peeves!

El duende de Hogwarts había escuchado a Ron.

Que te pasa Weasley Weasy

¡Eso a ti no te importa, si no quieres que llame al barón sanguinario vete de aquí Peeves!

Peeves le hizo gestos a Ron y le aventó una bola de tinta, que no le dio a Ron así que el duende se enfado más y se fue cantando.

Weasley, Weasy, esta enamorado.

Esta enamorado Weasley, Weasy

Weasley...

Fantasma idiota

Ron estaba enfadado y nervioso, ya que si Peeves hubiera llegado antes habría visto con quien estaba hablando Ron, y eso hubiera sido su perdición.

Por fin Ron llego a donde estaba el equipaje, saco su varita de entre los calcetines y vio un ramo se rosas negras , entre el equipaje de las chicas.

¡Vaya que cursilería!

Aunque no es mala idea, creo que debo enviarle un ramo a Luna o a ...

Ron agito la cabeza para que un pensamiento saliera de su cabeza.

No Ron, entiende que eso no puede ser—se dijo a si mismo Ron.

Al regresar al vestíbulo.

Hermione estaba totalmente histérica y furiosa, Harry estaba tratando de calmarla cuando..

¡Mira Hermy hay viene Ron!

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia Ron a pasos agigantados y gritándole.

¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Harry la tomo de un brazo, Hermy tranquila ya déjalo.

Pero Harry si llevamos cinco minutos de retraso, ya ha de estar comenzando la ceremonia de selección y si la profesora McGonagall no nos ve..

Hermy solo son cinco minutos y además la profesora esta preocupada mucho más por los de primero que por los estudiantes que lleguen tarde.

Por fin después de varios metros corriendo, Ron llego jadeando con sus amigos.

Ay lo...lo sien..to chi...chicos

Hermy lo veía con desprecio.

Pues deja de disculparte y vamos ya chicos.

Hermione caminaba a paso veloz, así que dejo a Ron y a Harry muy atrás.

¿por qué tardaste tanto Ron?

Ah es que me encontré con Luna

Harry lo miro con admiración

¡así que con Luna Lunática Lovegood he! ¿quién te viera?, pero que Luna no esta medio chiflada Ron.

Pues , no digamos que esta chiflada, yo preferiría decir que es una niña "interesante"

Ok si tú lo dices amigo, yo te apoyo, pero porque ese cambio de opinión tan rotundo, hace un año ni te le querías acercar.

Bueno es que se nota que no la has visto Harry, no es que solo me importe el físico, es una chica adorable, extraña, no lo niego pero agradable, pero es que veras Harry, se puso hermosa y ni te hablo de su cuerpo porque capaz que luego me la quitas

¿cómo crees Ron?

Ron negó con la cabeza y puso su brazo en el hombro de Harry.

Solo bromeo, se que nunca arias eso Harry.

Hermione se volvió, ¿qué tanto cuchichean ustedes? Par de chismosos

Nada Hermy—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto Hermione se voltio y siguió caminado.

Ron y Harry estallaron en risas.

Y que onda Ron la vas a invitar a salir un día de estos.

Ron se sonrojo.

Creo que si, no se talvez mañana la invite a dar una vuelta por el lago.

Harry lo golpeo

¡Picaron!

Cállate Harry, yo no te dije nada cuando anduviste hay asiendo sabe que cosas ya sabes...con Cho.

Es cierto amigo mejor ya lo dejamos por la paz, pero me tienes que contar todo vale.

Claro eres como mi hermano, solo que tu no te burlas de mi, y oye también tu debes de contarme de Cho, no se si te sentías incomodo con Hermione, pero yo presiento que hubo mas que besos entre tu y Cho, ¿oh me equivoco? —dijo Ron alzando las cejas

Que bien me conoces Ron y claro al rato te cuento ok.

De acuerdo Harry.

Cuando entraron en el gran comedor, estaba magnifico como siempre el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, había velas colgando, las mesas estaban lustrosas y los cubiertos, platos y copas de oro estaban relucientes e impecables.

El trío llego a la mesa de los Gryffindor muy discretamente, que ya estaba llena.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny ya que desde hay se podía ver mejor la mesa de Slytherin, por su parte Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a Neville y Seamus.

¿qué ha pasado? Pregunto Harry en voz baja a Seamus

Nada importante McGonagall apenas esta formando a los de primero, al parecer tuvieron un retraso en el lago, se oyen rumores de que el calamar gigante ataco los botes y que casi se ahogan, pero Hagrid arponeo al calamar y salvo a los chicos que cayeron al lago.

¡vaya!, que bueno que a nosotros no nos ataco.

Cierto Harry yo no se nadar, le tengo pánico al agua y a los tiburones.

Pero Seamus no hay tiburones en el lago ¿oh si?

Harry no había pensado en eso, cuando tuvo que nadar en el lago en el torneo de los tres magos, no había visto ningún animal marino normal, solo había visto a Víktor Krum convertido en tiburón, aunque en el mundo mágico en realidad no se sabia lo que podía pasar.

Pues no se si haya tiburones Harry y nunca espero averiguarlo, cuando era pequeño fui a Hawai con mis padres, y me inscribieron en una clase de surff y ahí... me ataco un tiburón blanco que casi me mata, desde ese momento no he vuelto a ser el mismo, Harry.

Guau Seamus no sabia que te había pasado eso, pero bueno no tienes de que preocuparte, mientras no te acerques mucho al agua.

Si Harry tienes razón— respondió alegremente Seamus

La profesora McGonagall, ya estaba nombrando a los alumnos de primero para que se sentaran en el taburete donde estaba el sombrero seleccionador.

Mira Harry ya casi termina.

Si Ron, ya tengo hambre.

Marion Charlotte

¡Gryffindor!

Medilza Joseph

¡Slytherin!

Olsen Jake

¡Ravenclaw!

Rumpinks Tania

¡Ravenclaw!

Saotome Zadako

¡Hufflepuff!

Turner Thomas

¡Slytherin!

Vela Francine

¡Slytherin!

Yoko Yumi

¡Gryffindor!

Zambrano Charles

¡Gryffindor!

Cuando por fin termino la selección, el sombrero canto que tendrían que estar más unidos ya que era un año lleno de maldad, pero que si seguían el camino de la luz la calma volvería sin duda al mundo mágico.

Harry pensó en eso y supuso que se refería a la posible batalla que se daría entre Voldemort y el y que si lo derrotaba todo volvería a la normalidad.

Del otro lado del gran comedor la mesa de Slytherin estaba inmersa en una plática, en la que el protagonista era Voldemort.

Creo que Lord Voldemort va ha regresar muy pronto

Eso espero Zabini ya vasta de que tantos sangres sucia se mezclen con personas de nuestra clase

Yo estoy con tigo Pansy, no soporto a esos ni a los asquerosos muggles, ojala los matara a todos, ya que se están expandiendo como plaga.

Crabbe tembloroso entro en la plática.

Mi padre dice que el señor tenebroso se alzara en el invierno.

¿qué y quien le dijo eso Crabbe?, ¿cómo esta tan seguro?

Los ojos de Marcus Flint, casi saltaban de sus orbitas por la emoción que sentía, tomo a Crabbe de la túnica y lo sacudió con alegría.

¡Dinos Crabbe!

Bueno como ya se los dije mi padre me dijo que quien lo informo es de muy buena fuente, porque mejor no le preguntan a Draco, el señor Malfoy fue el que le dijo a mi padre, recuerden que el padre de Malfoy es de los mas altos mandos con los mortifagos.

¡¿Eso es cierto mi amor?!

Draco enfadado miro a Pansy.

¡Pansy, ya te dije que no soy tu amor, ni tu bebe, ni nada de las estupideces que me dices como quieres que te lo explique! ¿con calabazas?

Pansy lo miro muy triste casi al punto de querer llorar

¡Pero Draco!

Pero nada y no estoy seguro de lo que dice Crabbe, mi padre no me ha dicho nada, pero ashhh, porque no son razonables, el no va ha volver.

¡DRACO ¿Qué te pasa?!, ¿acaso dudas del señor Tenebroso? — dijo Blaise que casi le daba un infarto.

En ese momento le Draco razono lo que había dicho y para disimular, se invento una excusa muy inteligente

Como si estuviera ofendido miro a todos los de la mesa Slytherin y se detuvo en Blaise.

Como osas decir eso, Zabini, yo soy un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, a lo que me refiero de que no va ha volver es que no, AUN, porque no quería contarles, porque no es nada seguro, pero escuche a mis padres hablar con mi tía Bellatrix, donde decían que habían encontrado un antiguo hechizo, que da la vida eterna, solo que este hechizo necesita varios meses de preparación física y mental, por eso dudo que nuestro señor vuelva pronto.

Todos los Slytherin se habían quedado boquiabiertos y fascinados por la "gran noticia", entonces estallaron en gritos y vítores.

¡Ahhhhh! Ya nos habías asustado, mi amigo—dijo Blaise dándole un golpe en la espalda a Draco.

Jajajajaj, reían todos en Slytherin

¿Qué buena broma?, eso de que no iba a volver—decían varios al unísono

Draco ignoraba a sus compañeros, no sabia como el antes podía comportarse así, se puso a pensar en lo que tenia que hacer en un rato, después de que ordeno sus pensamientos y sentimientos miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba una alegre y hermosa Hermione que se divertía con sus Gryffindor por fin mi linda princesa, después de esta noche seré libre 

Mientras Draco estaba embobado mirando a Hermy, no se daba cuanta que alguien se acercaba a el.

Draco— dijo tristemente Pansy Parkinson, quería decirte que..

Pansy tomo la mano de Draco

Este se dio cuenta de la situación y la miro con frialdad.

Suéltame Pansy

Ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con dulzura.

Draco yo...te quiero y lo sabes, ¿por qué no volvemos?

No Pansy te he dicho que no, de que serviría.

Pansy lloraba más.

¿pero porque no Draci, Draci?

Draco le soltó la mano con fuerza y se alejo de ella.

¡Odio que me digas así Pansy !y por favor no sigas, mírate estas llorando por un hombre, eso es patético

Draco por lo menos mírame cuando me hablas ¿qué estas viendo?

Draco miraba a Hermione

Yo, yo no estoy viendo nada y aparto la mirada de Hermione para ver a Pansy, y ya te dije que me dejes en paz, si quieres que te siga hablando ya déjame si, — Pansy movía la cabeza negándose, — te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera, así que no me obligues a pedírtelo por las malas mi querida Pansy.

Pansy ya no lloraba de tristeza, ahora lo hacia de rabia, no se había dado cuenta que toda las mesa los miraba.

¡Es por ella verdad Draco, por esa prostituta, estupida!

Draco veía que todos los Slytherin los miraban.

Te voy a responder Pansy si haces el favor de bajar la voz

Pansy avergonzada le dijo que si.

En verdad no Pansy, yo ya termine con eso, me arrepiento de haberte hecho eso te lo juro—dijo Draco mintiendo, ya que no había terminado la relación con la chica con la que engaño a Pansy.

Pues que bueno, porque esa insolente no esta a tu altura— dijo Pansy más tranquila.

Lo se Pansy por eso la deje, digamos que estoy esperando a la chica de mis sueños.

¡pues no la vas a encontrar!

Gracias por tu amable comentario que dulce eres Pansy,

Pansy veía enfadada a Draco, por el sarcasmo de sus palabras. Draco la miro entusiasmado, y Pansy se sonrojo, pensaba que Draco había cambiado de opinión e iban a volver.

Pero que crees, te tengo una mala noticia, tengo el presentimiento de que la voy a encontrar muy, pero muy pronto. Dijo Draco con una sonrisa

Pansy deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

Draco no le dio mas explicaciones sobre la chica de sus sueños que era Hermione, esto porque no quería ser tan directo, porque si Pansy se enteraba que ya la había encontrado ,buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras a la chica que le había quitado a su Draci, Draci.

Dumbledore, estaba por terminar su discurso de bienvenida.

Por ultimo quiero decirles otra vez BIENVENIDOS a los viejos y a los nuevos estudiantes, todos aplaudieron.

Ah casi lo olvido quiero que le den un gran aplauso al profesor Hagrid por ayudar a los alumnos del nuevo curso que casi se ahogan por culpa del calamar que sufre de dolor de muelas, desde la semana pasada, por esa razón estaba tan violento.

Todos aplaudieron de nuevo, bueno casi todos la mesa de Slytherin estaba en silencio.

Gracias muchachos

Ahora para no hacerlos esperar mas, les digo que este año será difícil para algunos y peor para otros, esto lo dijo mirando a Harry, —Voldemort esta suelto y en cualquier momento puede atacar así que tengan los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo y cuídense.

Ahora vasta de malos ratos y advertencias — entonces Dumbledore grito ¡cucarachas de chicle y piratas del espacio!.

Todos los de primero se quedaron inmóviles por el raro comentario del profesor, los demás ya estaban acostumbrados

¡Ahora que venga la comida!, BUEN PROVECHO.

De inmediato toda la comida apareció en los platos, soperas y charolas.

Todo el comedor estaba lleno de alegras platicas muy a la manera de cada una de las casas, los Gryffindor reían por las bromas y comentarios de Fred y George, mientras que los Slytherin se divertían escuchando como Blaise les contaba como lloraba su elfo domestico, cuando su madre lo reprendía.

Después de unas horas todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, todos acepto Draco, el se dirigía no a la sala común de Slytherin sino a la sala común de la casa Ravenclaw.

ahora como entro pensó Draco

un chico de Ravenclaw perdido de primer año pasó por ahí.

¡Hey tu!

Si señor—pregunto asustado el pequeño niño

Soy prefecto y necesito que busques a una chica llamada Cho Chang

Draco al ver la cara del niño le dio un papel con el nombre de la Ravenclaw

El pequeño niño tomo el papel y miro con atención a Draco.

Draco le dijo.

Cuando la encuentres dile que su novio la busca ¿entendiste?

Si señor.

y niño, no falles o le bajo puntos a tu casa

no..no señor no se preocupe—dijo el pequeño asustado.

Después de unos minutos Cho salio.

Hola Cho—dijo fríamente Draco

Hola querido, ¿qué tienes?, te noto extraño.

No tengo nada ¿tienes tiempo?

Claro por ti daría todo el tiempo de mi vida

Draco con una mueca de aburrimiento, le dijo— porque no vamos al lago.

Draco y Cho se sentaron cerca del bosque prohibido

Inmediatamente Cho se le tiro encima con ganas de hacer de todo, menos hablar

Empezó a besar a Draco

Draco se saco de onda y la separo de el

Hey Cho, espera niña ¿qué estas haciendo?

Esta lo miro desconcertada.

Mi vida creí...que ...tú querías que hiciéramos, pues tú sabes

¡No Cho!, Draco la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió sin hacerle daño

Tenemos que hablar sobre esta relación

¿qué pasa Draco, volviste con Pansy?

No, Cho, pero ya no quiero nada contigo, así de simple, no es que no me atraigas, eres hermosa, pero desde lo del otro día nada ha sido igual. No me hizo nada de gracia que Potter nos encontrara en pleno como decirlo "expresión de nuestro amor"

Draco hizo cara como si estuviera muy indignado.

Dime Cho porque Potter llego a tu casa ese día.

Cho se puso muy nerviosa.

Bu...bueno es que no se Draco, talvez estaba de paso en China y quiso ir a saludarme, Si eso fue.

Cho sabia que no debía de perder a Draco, el y solo el era su carta para salir de pobre, últimamente sus padres tenían problemas financieros y la habían obligado a encontrarse a un novio rico, para que por lo menos ella tuviera un buen futuro.

Cho, se consiguió a Cedric el era su hombre perfecto, era apuesto, rico y se amaban. Cuando Cedric murió, los padres de Cho fueron los mas afectados ya que el señor Digory les había prometido que cuando Cho y Cedric se casaran, pondrían un negocio juntos en el callejón "la fleur", el mas exclusivo de Paris y aparte el señor Digory iba a recomendar al padre de Cho en le ministerio de magia, pero todo esto desapareció cuando lamentablemente Cedric falleció.

Así que Cho tuvo que seducir a Draco, pudo hacerlo con Zabini o con cualquiera de los chicos de Slytherin ya que la mayoría de ellos pertenecen a las mejores familias de magos, pero a ella le gustaba Malfoy, entonces para asegurar su futuro y el de su familia se enredo con el, de hecho su madre le pidió que hiciera lo que fuera para retenerlo.

Volviendo con Draco y Cho

Draco sarcásticamente siguió con el asunto de Harry.

"Claro Cho y dime como Potter sabia que estabas de vacaciones en China"

No...lo se mi amor, pero eso no importa, porque mejor no seguimos con lo que nos interrumpió ese tonto de Potter.

Cho, quiero terminar con tigo, ya no quiero seguir con esto, es muy decadente para ti, no eres más que mi amante, Cho.

Draco dijo esto porque cuando salía con Pansy, tenia amoríos con Cho, esto la hacia solo su amante y nada mas.

¡No me importa, yo...te amo Draco!

Jajaja, no me hagas reír, no te creo, yo se que tu estas enamorada de Potter, lo veo en tus ojos.

¡Por favor Draco, yo no lo amo, yo solo te amo a ti, tu eres, con el que me quiero casar!

Cho se acerco a besarlo, pero Draco fue más rápido y la aparto.

¿Qué? Y quien dice que yo DRACO MALFOY quiere casarse con tigo, nuestra "relación", si así puede llamarse era solo para pasarla bien.

Cho lo sabia pero no estaba dispuesta a arrojar todo por la borda así que cuando Draco estaba descuidado lo tomo entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios.

Draco no podía negarlo Cho era muy buena en lo que hacia, besaba muy rico, y no se diga de sus movimientos corporales, que lo hacia enloquecer, pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que le hacia sentir Hermione, nunca había conocido a nadie como a ella. Así que se libro de Cho.

¡Que no Cho! Lo siento, pasamos momentos maravillosos no lo niego, pero me gusta otra chica y no quiero hacerle daño ni a ella ni a ti Cho.

Pero ella no lo sabrá Draco.

No mi linda Cho, definitivamente no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

Cho, resignada por el momento a dejar a Draco le hizo una proposición,

Esta bien Draco, pero porque no nos despedimos como debe ser,

Draco la miro indiferente

Vamos Draco tu sabes un par de besos y caricias no hace mal a nadie ¿qué dices?, además me lo debes.

No lo se Cho, no quiero engañar a mi chica.

¿Ya son novios?

Aun no, pero se lo pediré lo antes posible.

Entonces todavía eres hombre libre.

Cho se recostó en el pasto y se abrió la blusa para dejar ver sus pechos,

Lamentablemente Draco como buen hombre con calentura cedió a la propuesta de Cho, ya que en lo físico le encantaba y ¿por qué no?, darse una buena despedida con su Amante y además ¿qué podría pasar?

Draco se subió arriba de Cho y entre besos y caricias la ropa salio sobrando. Estaban recostados todavía en ropa interior, entonces Cho siguió besándolo y con su varita apareció una botella de Champagne y dos copas, habían llegado a tal grado de pasión que Draco estuvo a punto de hacer una tontería y decidió parar todo.

Entre jadeos y sudor dijo.

¡Ah, ah, espera Cho, ah ya no quiero!

Cho resignada le dijo que estaba bien, pero que antes quería brindar por todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Cho empezó a llenar las copas y aprovechando la oscuridad y que Draco estaba distraído buscando sus pantalones ya que solo estaba en bóxer, saco una botellita de su sostén e introdujo un liquido amarillo en la copa de Draco.

Los dos brindaron y al momento en que los labios de Draco tocaron el líquido y lo trago, cayo al suelo profundamente dormido.

Cho por fin tendría su boleto a la alta sociedad.

Cho le bajo el bóxer hasta la mitad de los muslos y se le quedo viendo, hay estaba el gran Draco Malfoy totalmente desnudo y tan vulnerable como un conejito herido, Cho comenzó a masturbar a Draco que estaba totalmente dormido por la poción que le dio, lo agitaba fuertemente hasta que logro que tuviera una erección, después de esto, se subió arriba de el y se dejo caer directamente en el pene erecto de Draco, el pobre Draco sin saberlo penetro a Cho.

Esta gritaba y gemía, siempre había soñado tener al pedante de Draco Malfoy, para ella sola y si esta era la única forma en la que podía hacerlo valía la pena.

Esta no era su primera vez, la primera vez había sido con Cedric, que la había hecho sentir muchas cosas pero nada como lo que sentía en esos momentos, ella tenía el control y podía moverse a su antojo, estaba disfrutando tanto que tuvo varios orgasmos, pero no podía gritar ni gemir porque Hagrid podía escucharla.

Cho tenia la esperanza de que un golpe de suerte le tocara y quedara embarazada de Draco, si lo lograba ya nada ni nadie los podría separar, después de esto se vistió y le puso una túnica a Draco, lo llevo sigilosamente a la sala de los menesteres ya que no lo podía dejar tirado y desnudo en los terrenos del castillo, le puso los bóxer y lo beso.

Cho se fue a su sala común e inmediatamente se durmió con una sonrisa.

En la sala común de los Gryffindor Hermy olía sus rosas y besaba su tarjeta, Draco le había enviado un ramo de rosas negras con una nota que decía.

b Mi hermosa Hermione soy yo tu galante caballero que te quiere y te adora, espero con ansia el día de mañana para poder verte otra vez y por favor perdóname por el atentado del tren, pero es que ya no lo soportaba mas, espero que no estés enfadada.

Adiós mi princesa duerme bien y piensa en mi

Atte: DM. /b 

Hermy suspiro y al igual que Draco esperaba con ansia el día siguiente.

**Como ven a la Cho he que maldita ¿no?, espero que les guste este capitulo, porfa dejen mas criticas y esperen al siguiente que va a estar mejor salu2 a todos los quiero dejen criticas y gracias por todo su apoyo kisses. DEJEN CRÍTICAS OK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 CONFUCIONES**

Resumen Draco tiene que aclarar las cosas con Cho, Pansy pasa una vergüenza y Cho esta en problemas con Snape.

La luz se colaba por la cortina de una de las ventanas que había en la sala de los menesteres, esta se filtro y llego a dar en el pálido rostro de Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Draco sintió la luz en los ojos y lo obligo a despertar del hermoso sueño que estaba teniendo con Hermione, Draco abrió los ojos y bostezo, aun estaba soñoliento cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza que lo hizo despertar por completo, cuando de pronto se asusto.

¿DÓNDE ESTOY?

Draco empezó a pensar lo peor, ¿había estado con Cho?, o con alguien , no podía recordar nada, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar tenia sed, y de un momento a otro sintió una irresistible sensación de devolver el estomago, se sentía muy mal, recordó que los síntomas que tenia ya los había sentido en una ocasión que bebió demasiado en una fiesta de los Malfoy.

Estaba desesperado necesitaba un baño o algo para vomitar, no iba a salir de esa extraña habitación en ropa interior, que tal si estaba en la casa de alguien.

Lamentablemente no había cuarto de baño en el lugar donde estaba, aun así Draco no dejaba de pensar en un retrete cuando de la nada apareció una puerta entre abierta que revelaba un cuarto de baño de mármol, Draco se había puesto la manos en la boca y en ese momento supo que estaba en la sala de los menesteres y sabia como funcionaba, desde que descubrió a Harry y su pandilla el año pasado el la había aprovechado también para pasar tiempo de calidad con Pansy y con Cho, así como con muchas otras, de las que ya no se quería acordar.

Al entrar al baño se puso de rodillas frente al retrete y devolvió el estomago, se sentía mal, estaba mareado, tenia sueño, la cabeza le punzaba y estaba confundido, sin mas se levanto se hecho agua en el rostro , se ducho y se lavo los dientes, al comenzar a vestirse (Cho había dejado su ropa en un taburete),

Pudo ver que había una misteriosa mancha blanca en su bóxer. Draco miro la mancha horrorizado, ¿qué era eso?, estaba asustado, el corazón le latía con fuerza, y empezaba a sudar frió, con la manos llenas de sudor y temblorosas toco lo que había en su ropa interior. La sustancia o lo que fuera ya estaba seca, Draco cerro los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había hecho, pero solo se le venia a la mente vagas imágenes de el y Cho hablando, pero nada mas, estaba desesperado, nervioso y sucio.

De pronto otra vez un inexplicable dolor de lo invadió, pero esta vez no era la cabeza, no, este dolor era del corazón, sentía que le había fallado a Hermione, Draco se desplomo en una silla y las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus fríos ojos, cuando por un segundo sintió otra punzada en el cerebro que hizo que se desmayara.

Transcurrieron unos minutos, y ya era hora del desayuno, casi todos los alumnos estaban en el gran comedor.

Hermione lo mas discretamente posible buscaba a su Draco con la mirada. ¿dónde estas niño? , se preguntaba Hermy en su interior, que tenia un gesto de frustración.

Esto hizo que Harry comenzara a interrogarla por la expresión que se cargaba.

Hermy ¿qué te pasa?, ¿buscas a alguien?

Mmmmm, no pasa nada Ron, y no busco nada, descuida.

La chica estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cual de sus amigos era el que le hablaba, ahora no le importaba, tenia un extraño presentimiento, ¡ algo le pasaba a Draco!, así que lo buscaba sin disimulo.

Harry por su parte ya se había olido el asunto de que Hermione se estaba comportando de forma extraña, desde que ella y Draco habían salido a patrullar juntos, así que para que nadie mas se diera cuenta de la extraña actitud de su amiga, la tomo por los hombros y la hizo reaccionar.

Hermy ¡Mírame!—decía Harry

Hermione reacciono, hasta que Harry la sacudió más fuerte.

¡Ay Harry! Me lastimas, suéltame, tengo que...—Hermione se levanto y giraba la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles.

Harry desesperado por que nadie de la mesa Gryffindor se diera cuenta la saco del comedor y la tomo de los hombros.

Mione mírame, dime por favor, que buscas talvez pueda ayudarte.

Hermione sonrojada por como se había puesto, volteo un poco la cara para no mirar los ojos de Harry y le dijo—busco a...

¿a quien Hermione?, Harry no quería escuchar el nombre de Malfoy, pero si era así, el no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Hermione quería decirlo, pero no podía, lo que tenía con Draco era privado y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie, por lo menos todavía no.

¿Hermy? —dijo Harry ya impaciente.

Busco, busco a..., Hermione había puesto se cerebro a trabajar y de pronto recordó que efectivamente si tenia que busca a alguien además de Draco, así que le dijo a Harry—busco a Michael Carter, ya sabes el chic rubio de Ravenclaw, Hermione lo dijo tan convincente que Harry le creyó.

ufff , pensó Harry y se sintió mas tranquilo, al ver que sus sospechas eran falsas(jajajaja pobre Harry ni se imagina que Draco y Hermy se aman)

oportunamente Michael, no estaba en el gran comedor.

Oye Hermy ¿y para que quieres a Carter?

Es que tengo que pedirle un libro de runas que le presto la profesora en vacaciones que ahora yo necesito.

Ya veo, entonces vamos, y te ayudo a buscarlo ok.

No Harry, gracias—dijo sonriente Hermy, luego lo busco ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer una parada en la biblioteca, tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo—¡te veo luego Harry!

Harry no supo que decir y se metió al gran comedor a terminar su desayuno, extrañamente nadie de los chicos ni siquiera Ginny se habían dado cuenta del alboroto.

Regresando con Draco.

Draco por fin, se levanto algo aturdido, pero ya sin el horrible dolor de cabeza, ahora solo le quedaban los nervios y la desesperación que estaba sintiendo. Así que se concentro y pensó en armario con ropa limpia, no estaba dispuesto a volver a ponerse esa ropa que había sido tocada por la zorra de Chang. Al instante un armario viejo apareció como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Draco se quito el bóxer con la "evidencia" ya se había convencido de que la misteriosa mancha no era nada mas y nada menos que semen, y eso solo quería decir una cosa que había tenido relaciones, o que había tenido un sueño húmedo, para su mala suerte la segunda opción no encajaba.

Se cambio y se puso el uniforme, salio de la sala de los menesteres y corrió a la sala común de Slytberin por sus cosas, cuando se encontró con Zabini que hablaba con el profesor Snape enfrente de la chimenea.

¡Blaise, profesor! Perdón que los interrumpa pero necesito ayuda.

¿qué pasa Draco? —Snape se estaba asustando, Draco estaba mas pálido de lo común y se veía muy nervioso.

Profesor lo que pasa es que..

Draco les contó todo, ya había recordado lo que hablo con Cho y de cual había sido su último recuerdo, le dijo los síntomas que había tenido a Snape y con bastante pena lo del semen en su ropa interior.

Zabini se había quedado boquiabierto, se suponía que Draco era su mejor amigo y nunca le había hablado acerca de su aventura con Cho.

Por su lado Snape se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones de la impresión, temía que Cho hubiera usado una poción poderosa en contra de Draco.

Draco al ver la reacción de Snape se preocupo más.

El profesor se froto el mentón y le pregunto a Draco—así que lo último que recuerdas es que bebiste Champagne

Si profesor.

Snape se levanto alarmado ¡Draco tenemos que ir a la mazmorras ahora mismo! Esa niña te drogo.

¿QUE? —dieron Draco y Zabini.

Por su parte Hermione deambulaba por los pasillos con la esperanza de ver un platinado cabello, por algún lado, pero nada no había rastro de Draco, así que decidió no buscar mas ya casi comenzaban las clases.

En la mazmorra.

Tomate esto Draco—Snape le dio a beber una poción que hacia que en la frente apareciera el nombre de la última poción ingerida hace 24 horas.

La frente de Draco empezó a mostrar unas letras color escarlata que iban formando la palabra Softmirculus.

Lo que pensé—dijo Snape frotándose el mentón.

¿Qué es eso profesor? —dijo Zabini.

Es una fuerte poción que hace que quien la beba sienta de inmediato un efecto como si hubiera bebido veinte Whiskys de fuego.

Guau, eso si que es potente.

Si Blaise, por eso Draco se sentía así; como si hubiera bebido mucho, y por eso te quedaste profundamente dormido cuando estabas con esa niña. Lo que me da curiosidad es como y en donde esa niña consiguió la poción, porque es ilegal.

¡ILEGAL! —dijo un sorprendido Blaise.

Profesor y sobre lo del semen como puedo saber lo que paso, ¿no tiene por ahí algo que revele lo que paso en la noche o algo así.?

El rostro de Snape se ensombreció—lo siento Draco pero eso no existe ya que no utilizo su varita, vas a tener que preguntarle a esa muchacha lo que paso, es mas tengo un plan, puedes amenazarla con decirle al director, por el uso ilegal de la poción Softmirculus, así la señorita Chang, si se le puede llamar señorita te dirá la verdad.

Blaise intervino y de forma maliciosa dijo—si y también le puedes decir a la maldita que si no te dice la verdad, el profesor Snape le dará vitariserum.

Snape miro a Zabini y lo felicito por su idea.

Draco se quedo pensativo, no quería volver a ver a Cho.

Snape al notar esto, lo puso una mano en el hombro y lo tranquilizo, le dijo que por ahora de lo único de lo que debía preocuparse era de las clases, y de las letras que tenia pintadas en la frente.

El profesor le vendo la cabeza a Draco para ocultar las letras.

Profesor ¿cuándo se me va a quitar esto?

En unas horas Draco y ¡no te muevas, tengo que apretarla bien, si no se caerá!

Harry caminaba con Ron hacia la primera clase que para su mala suerte era pociones.

Cuando fueron sorprendidos por Cho, que se les atravesó en el camino

Harry, que bueno que te veo, quería invitarte a almorzar con migo a la sala común de Ravenclaw ¿cómo ves?

Harry la miraba con suspicacia e indiferencia—perdón Cho, pero te dije que no quería nada con tigo y además no creas que ya te perdone así que, discúlpame pero no.

Cho se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que Harry le había dicho además de que se puso roja porque Ron se reía de la situación, en la que su amigo se había vengado.

¡Harry!, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Harry la miro con aburrición—como te dije Cho lo siento, y tu sola fuiste la que ocasiono que yo te trate así, y además no quiero ir con tigo ya déjame ¿si?

Harry la miro con despecho al igual que Ron y siguieron con su camino dejando a Cho sola como un perro abandonado y reprendido. Harry y Ron se encontraron con Hermione que salía de la biblioteca.

Hermy ¿encontraste a Michael? —dijo Harry

Si Harry—Hermione le enseño el libro de runas, lo acabo de ver en la biblioteca, justamente este era el que necesitas, y miren chicos también me presto uno de jeroglíficos, les mencione que me voy a escribir en esa nueva asignatura—Harry y Ron se miraron atónitos, se preguntaban como su amiga tenia tanta capacidad en el cerebro para aparte de sus clases querer escribirse en materias extracurriculares.

Guau Hermy en realidad te admiro yo solo tomo como extracurricular Quidditch y siento que no me alcanza el tiempo ¿no será que estas usando de nuevo el giratiempo?

No Ronnie como crees lo que pasa es que quiero aprovechar todas las asignaturas que se enseñan en Hogwarts, así mis posibilidades como auror o sanadora serán mayores, DEBEN PENSAR EN EL FUTURO CHICOS.

Harry Ron ya no dijeron nada y solo bajaban por la escalera en silencio.

En el séptimo piso Cho se había quedado pensando ¿qué podía hacer?, estaba desesperada, no sabia que hacer, tenia el presentimiento de que su noche con Draco no había servido de nada, así que tenia que asegurarse, necesitaba acostarse con alguien para tener mas posibilidades de quedar embarazada, de pronto recordó que Marcus Flint, se le había insinuado y que mejor oportunidad que tomarle la palabra—pensó Cho, de forma maliciosa.

Lo busco por todo el castillo hasta que lo vio con un grupo de Slytherins de séptimo cerca de la biblioteca, así que se acomodo el sostén para que sus pechos sobresalieran, se aliso el cabello y se subió mas la falda hasta casi llegar a la altura del trasero y se dirigió a el de forma seductora.

Mordiéndose el labio le dijo—Hola Marcus.

Flint la miro de abajo hacia arriba y se emociono, le tomo el brazo a Cho y la aparto de su grupo de amigos, ya que estaban solos Cho le dijo al oído y casi en susurros que lo esperaba en el almuerzo afuera de su sala común para "almorzar" dentro del dormitorio de chicas, y Flint acepto encantado desde hace tiempo deseaba a Cho. Esta se fue contoneándose a su clase y Flint regreso con su pandilla.

El trío entraba en la mazmorra, cuando el corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza otra vez, ahí estaba su Draco, su amor, su chico, sentado hasta adelante, ¿pero que era lo que tenia en la cabeza?, ahhhhh Hermione gritaba en su interior, lo sabia algo le había ocurrido a Draco.

La mazmorra se fue llenando lentamente y Snape salio de su despacho se acerco a Draco, le dijo algo por lo bajo y se dirigió a la clase, los puso a trabajar en parejas para que realizaran una poción para curar la gripe negra, por azares del destino a Draco y a Hermione les toco juntos, Hermione se dirigió a sentarse con Draco trabajaron en silencio sin decirse nada (tenían que disimular), cuando terminaron la poción toda la mazmorra estaba llena de un humo púrpura que hacia que no se viera nada amenos de que te acercaras mucho al caldero, así que Draco y Hermy aprovecharon la situación.

Draco por fin pudo mirar a Hermy.

Hola hermosa, ¿cómo estas? —le dijo Draco al oído a Hermione.

Hermy se estremeció no aguantaba mas, hecho una rápida miradita para ver si nadie se acercaba y se abalanzo hacia Draco lo abrazo y lo beso con ternura en la mejilla. La atmósfera era muy interesante, el humo púrpura a su alrededor, el caldero borboteando a un lado y los Gryffindor y Slytherin, rondando por ahí sin saber lo que pasaba tras la cortina de humo

Después de su tierno beso y de sentirse de nuevo en las nubes, Hermy le pregunto a Draco que es lo que le había ocurrido en la cabeza.

Oh, esto, descuida Herms, no es nada—Draco no dijo mas no quería mentirle a Hermione

Hermy se le quedo viendo de forma tierna, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acercó su pecho, para darle un beso en la frente, como para curarlo.

Draco se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Hermione, pero al mismo tiempo mal, por lo de Cho, no quería hablar con esa estupida, no quería ser negativo, pero a se le venían a la mente palabras como embarazo y cosas así, pedía a dios que no hubiera nada que lo uniera a Cho.

Hermy tomo la mano de Draco, y lo miro a los ojos. Este cada vez que la veía se quedaba deslumbrado, la tomo del mentón y la beso con dulzura.

Hermione se quito para que no la besara

¿qué pasa Herms?

Draco sabes que tu y yo no somos nada, mas que "amigos" y creo que no es correcto que me beses como si yo fuera tu novia—Esto claro Hermione lo decía, con la intención de que Draco le pidiera que fuera su novia. Este la miro con desesperación.

Mi princesa te prometo que estaremos juntos muy pronto, solo esperare un poco mas la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y la abrazo como si nunca la hubiera visto. Mientras estaban abrazados Hermione le dijo al oído que claro que lo esperaba pero, mientras tanto solo podrían ser amigos.

Oportunamente Draco vio que alguien se acercaba, y la soltó a tiempo, ya que el profesor Snape iba a revisarles la poción, Hermione al instante puso cara como de si no quisiera estar ahí, y Draco la miraba con indiferencia, también para disimular.

Perfecto ustedes dos ya pueden irse tienen un 10, aunque dudo—Snape postro los maliciosos ojos negros en los de Hermione que le sostenía la miraba sin flaquear—dudo que usted señorita Granger, haya contribuido mucho, aun así ya pueden irse. Y Draco recuerda lo que hablamos.

Draco se sentía a morir, como se le ocurría a Snape decir eso en frente de Hermione.

Los dos salieron de la mazmorra y Hermione le pregunto a Draco acerca de lo que habían hablado, este solo cambio de tema para no inquietar a Hermy, la chica ya no pregunto mas se despidieron de forma rápida pero tierna y cada uno se fue en rumbos distintos, con la promesa de verse en la cena aunque fuera de lejos ya que Hermy en el almuerzo tomaba la clase de Runas II, y Draco tomaba la clase de"como identificar artículos tenebrosos".

Ya en el almuerzo.

Cho y Marcus entraban a la sala común de Ravenclaw, que oportunamente estaba vacía, bajaron al dormitorio de las Chicas que también estaba solo, y se pusieron cómodos.

Marcus hechizo la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar.

Cho se acostó en el piso alfombrado se desabotono la blusa, abrió las piernas y con una mano le hacia señas a Flint para que fuera hacia ella.

Marcus corrió hacia Cho y se recostó, arriba de ella, comenzó a besarla, estaba muy excitado ya que no llevaban ni dos segundos de besarse y Cho ya había sentido el pene erecto de Flint entre sus piernas. Lamentablemente Cho estaba que se moría, pero ya no había alternativa ella le había prometido a su madre que tendría un buen futuro y si esa era la única forma de hacerlo pues que mas daba.

Flint era brusco, no era dulce y tierno como Harry, Draco o como muchos otros que había tenido, Marcus le quito la túnica y comenzaba a tocarla por encima de la ropa, de ves en cuando le metía la mano en la ropa interior para sentir los genitales de Cho, esta también ponía todo de su parte gritaba como loca de placer y ella también lo tocaba, ya se le había pasado su tonto sentimiento de que Marcus era brusco ahora pensaba que era un gran amante, ya que la hacia tener orgasmos prolongados y la hacia vibrar sin ni siquiera haberla penetrado.

Flint la besaba con pasión y le apretaba los pechos con fuerza, la tenia sentada en sus piernas, el se quito la camisa y los pantalones.

Cho aun estaba vestida, pero no por mucho tiempo, Flint le pidió que se quitara la ropa enfrente de el de forma lenta, Cho se levanto y se quito el suéter, la blusa y la falda, cuando iba a quitarse el sostén, Flint le dijo que se detuviera y se levanto y Cho pudo ver el su miembro totalmente erecto y listo para la acción, Flint la arrojo en una de las camas se subió arriba de ella, le tomo los brazos y los alzo arriba de la cabeza de Cho, después de observarla la empezó a lamer por todo el cuerpo, se detenía principalmente en la entrepierna de Cho, donde succionaba la piel de la chica.

Flint manejaba a Cho a su antojo, el tenia el control de la situación, ahora Cho estaba pagando lo que le había hecho a Draco, ya que a pesar de que sentía cosas inexplicables cuando Flint la tocaba, en su corazón no sentía ni un poquito de amor hacia el, le gustaba pero solo eso.

Flint ponía a Cho en la posición que el deseaba se estaba cumpliendo todas sus fantasías, por fin le quito el sostén y tocaba los pezones a Cho, con dureza, se los besaba y los mordía, Cho estaba llorando en silencio el la estaba lastimando pero no se atrevía a decir nada por miedo a que no le hiciera caso otra vez.

Flint jadeaba como un perro y le dijo—Linda creo que es hora.

Por fin el momento había llegado, después de tanto placer combinado con sufrimiento, todo terminaría en unos minutos, solo tendría que aguantar un poco mas—se decía Cho en sus adentros

Flint levanto a Cho y la puso delante de el y la inclino un poco hacia delante quedando el atrás de ella.

¡No te muevas mi reina! Esto no te va a doler. Flint se estaba poniendo un preservativo ya que aunque estuviera muy excitado no era estupido mas valía prevenir cualquier cosa.

Cho no tenia idea de que Flint se estaba poniendo un condón ya que tenia los ojos cerrados y el cabello le cubría la cara.

Flint la tomo de la cintura, se acomodo detrás de ella y la empujo hacia atrás con fuerza para que su pene entrara por completo en el ano de Cho. Esta soltó un grito desgarrador ¡era virgen de atrás!.

¡Tranquila Cho! —le decía Flint entre jadeos, este cada vez se movía mas rápido y lastimaba mas a Cho, Flint se movía y se movía, el estaba disfrutando al máximo, se encontraba en total éxtasis, por su parte Cho se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación y cada vez le gustaba mas así que ella también empujaba hacia atrás, Flint le agarraba los pechos que lo hacían entrar en la locura, bajaba sus manos lentamente para acariciar a la chica una mano la dejo en la cintura de Cho y la otra la bajo hasta los genitales de esta y se le tocaba el clítoris al mismo tiempo que la penetraba por detrás de forma salvaje, Cho estaba que se moría pero ahora de placer nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tanto, ni siquiera cuando ella tenia el control como con Draco había sentido tan rico, con esto empezó a sentir algo en su corazón, estaba aprendiendo a querer a Flint. Aunque no tenia idea de porque. (bien facilota)

Después de hacerlo por cinco minutos mas, Flint volteo a Cho para penetrarla por adelante, Cho horrorizada vio el pene de Flint que estaba envuelto en un preservativo, ya no podía hacer nada así que solo se dejo llevar ya pensaría luego en que hacer. Flint la penetro con dureza, se movió fuertemente encima de Cho, esta gritaba de placer, y después de varios minutos estaban unidos aun, Marcus Flint la beso y la levanto se despego de ella y la abrazo.

Guau Cho, nunca había tenido una chica como tu, ¿quieres ser mi novia?, quien sabe, talvez me acostumbre a esto y hasta nos casamos ¿qué opinas?

Cho pensó Marcus no era de mala familia y no estaba mal, talvez el si se casaría con ella sin necesidad de engaños

Si Marcus, ¡si quiero ser tu novia!. Se besaron con pasión y se cambiaron, Flint la dejo en la habitación porque se le hacia tarde para astronomía que la tomaba en la torre mas alta.

Cho se ducho, se sentía plena y feliz estaba segura después de haber tenido relaciones con Flint se había dado cuenta de que lo quería y se fue a tomar herbólogia con los Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Ya en el invernadero

Draco veía a Cho no quería preguntarle, tenia miedo de lo que le fuera a decir, el ya se lo temía pero su conciente aun no estaba convencido.

Harry y Seamus, trataban de cortar hongos de fuego de la espalda de un ticus, que era un animal, negro parecido a un erizo, solo que al ticus en lugar de crecerle púas le crecían hongos.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban cultivando los hongos, cuando Hermy se dio cuenta de que Cho no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Draco.

Pero que le pasa a esta vieja, ¡que tanto le ve a Draco, que le pasa no que estaba muy enamorada de Harry, la muy zorra! —pensó Hermione enfadada.

Estaba tan enfadada que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia.

¡Ay Hermione, suéltame me estas encajando las uñas!

Hermy no se había dado cuenta de que se había equivocado y en lugar de tomar el pico para enterrar los hongos, había tomado el brazo de Ron que apretaba con fuerza por lo celosa que estaba.

¡HERMIONE! —Grito Ron

Hermy reacciono

UPS Ron lo siento , no me di cuenta

Ron la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, frotándose el dolorido brazo que estaba lleno de rasguños—NO TE PREOCUPES, pero que estabas pensando de repente te quedaste como tonta y luego estabas que echabas fuego por los ojos Hermy y ¿a quien mirabas en la mesa de Ravenclaw?

Mmmmm..Lo que pasa Ron, es que... nada—Respondió Hermione tratando de ocultar la rabia que aun la invadía.

Si claro, pero no te enojes, —Ron inhalo y exhalo de forma ruidosa moviendo los brazos con suavidad de arriba hacia abajo —Relájate Hermy

Draco que miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba enojada y se preguntaba porque.

Después de la clase de Herbologia, Draco tenia que ser veloz y cuidadoso tenia que hablar con Cho, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta en especial Hermione, Harry y Pansy, de lo contrario tendría mucho que explicar (claro solo a Hermy), le pidió a Zabini que causara un alboroto suficiente para quedarse castigados en el invernadero, así que casualmente se le escapo un hechizo de aliento de fuego que dio justo en la cara de Neville, al momento Ron, salio al rescate de su amigo y se enfrento con Zabini, entonces Draco aprovecho y le lanzo un hechizo a Ron, para que lo castigaran.

Oportunamente el plan funciono y Zabini y Draco se quedarían en el invernadero a limpiar toda la tierra que se había derramado debido al alboroto, Harry y Ron llevaban a Neville a la enfermería y Hermione miraba con resentimiento a Draco por haber atacado a dos de sus amigos, Draco se percato de la mirada de su chica pero de eso se encargaría después, ahora lo que le importaba saldar era el asunto con Cho.

Hasta mañana muchachos, que tengan buena tarde y recuerden traer sus semillas de Termonol.

¡SON MUY IMPORTANTES! — Grito la profesora Sprout, todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas—En cuanto a ustedes dos, y la profesora señalo a Draco y a Zabini—levantan y limpian todo, así casi lo olvido y cierren bien el invernadero, hasta mañana—La profesora tomo sus cosas y se hizo espacio entre la marea de alumnos para salir.

Rápidamente Draco, hizo una bola de papel y se la arrojo a Cho, esta al ser golpeada busco a su atacante con indignación, de pronto vio que Draco le hacia señas con la mano para que se acercara a el, Cho se acerco con la esperanza de que Draco quisiera volver con ella.

Gracias al alboroto por salir Hermione no se dio cuenta de con quien estaba su amado, y corrió a la enfermería para ver a Ron y a Neville.

¿Qué pasa Draco?, ah Hola Zabini—Zabini le dio la espalda y se fue a molestar a las mandrágoras, que todavía eran unas semillas.

¿Qué pasa Draco?, —repitió Cho, que no querías que te dejara en paz.

Draco estaba furioso si no fuera por la seña en negativa que le hizo Zabini hubiera golpeado a Cho con toda la rabia que sentía, pero aun así la tomo de los cabellos y la acerco a unos centímetros de el para verla fijamente a los ojos.

¡Quiero que me digas, que demonios me hiciste maldita! —le grito Draco al mismo tiempo que la sacudía, Zabini se reía como idiota, por la situación.

Cho, después de todo lo que había hecho, aun así se atrevía a mentir.

¿DE QUE HABLAS DRACO? ¡SUELTAME!.

Draco furioso la soltó con fuerza junto a una mesa —¡Se que me dormiste Chang, y Snape me dijo que me diste una poción para hacerme...no se que cosa!

Cho abrió mucho los ojos, estaba asustada y nerviosa, esa poción era ilegal y ahora Snape sabia que la había utilizado, en su alumno favorito.

Drac...Drac...Draco...yo no quería pero es que tu me obligaste.

¡¿PERDON, ESTAS LOCA?! ¡No me importa porque me la diste, pero maldita sea, dime que fue lo que hicimos!

Cho temblaba

Te lo advierto Chang, ni creas que con tu estupida cara de perro abandonado, me vas a convencer, NO NO Cho, y te lo advierto Chang, si no me dices la verdad, el profesor Snape te va hacer beber Vitariserum en presencia de Dumbledore, así que si quieres ahorrarte la vergüenza de que todo el mundo sepa de tus porquerías sexuales, te sugiero que me digas la verdad.

Cho le "contó", lo que había pasado, claro esta omitiendo detalles, sobres posiciones y sobre el porque de la necesidad de tener sexo con el.

Draco al oírlo "todo" se puso furioso, había tirado todas las bancas del invernadero.

¡COMO PUDISTE ASQUEROSA ZORRA! —En ese instante Draco abofeteo a Cho.

Llorando y con una mano en la mejilla Cho solo miraba a Draco sin decir palabra alguna.

¡DIME ¿PORQUE?!

¡Porque me dejaste Draco! Y además nunca habíamos estado juntos, tú nunca quisiste que lo hiciéramos, así que yo...solo...aproveche el momento

¡CHANG TE ODIO! Eres una maldita estupida y patética, se que lo que buscas pero no se te va hacer ¡jamás te atrevas tan siquiera a mirarme otra vez!

¡Pero Draco!

¡Pero nada!—Draco salio del invernadero seguido por Zabini, Draco tenia la cara roja de coraje, el había estado con Cho, y ni siquiera lo había disfrutado, Draco maldecía a Cho por los pasillos, ahora se sentía sucio y violado.

De pronto un pensamiento invadió su cabeza y... si Cho había quedado embarazada —movió la cabeza en negativa y se dijo así mismo no claro que no, esa perra no tendría tanta suerte... ¿pero y si lo estaba? Que va a pasar con Hermione ¡No, no, no me importa! Esa maldita de Cho, no va a sepárame de mi Hermione, haga lo que haga 

Zabini no sabia que decirle a su amigo, no tenia palabras para suavizar el momento así que solo camino en silencio a su lado, con la esperanza de que Draco rompiera el silencio, pero esto no paso, llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin y Draco sin mirar a nadie subió a su dormitorio y corrió las cortinas del dosel de la cama, cuando Crabbe y Goyle estaban a punto de hablarle a Draco, Zabini intervino y los saco del dormitorio para dejar a Draco reflexionar sobre lo que le había dicho Cho.

**Como ven al pobre Draco sufriendo por culpa de esa Cho, bueno si quieren saber mas acerca de que va a pasar con Cho, Draco, Hermy, Ron etc. Sigue leyendo los prox capítulos, claro esta si me dejan criticas jajá jajá, por que si no, no subo nada.**

**Gracias () besos y no olviden las CRITICAS ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5 **

**NOCHE DE LUNA**

A la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor del sexto curso, Había un caos. Todos los chicos corrían como locos.

Neville, se lavaba los dientes, Harry se ponía los pantalones, Ron se trataba de peinar ya que ese día le iba a pedir a Luna que salieran a dar un paseo, Seamus y Dean corrían por la habitación buscando sus libros de transformaciones, que se les habían perdido por culpa de Neville.

-Hey Ron porque tanto glamour, si quieres te presto mi colonia — dijo Seamus riéndose.

-Cállate Seamus, lo que pasa es que hoy... bueno tengo cosas que hacer ya saben con Luna.

-¡Guau! —Gritaron Dean, Neville y Seamus—Vas a salir con la Lunática — Dijo Dean entre risas.

-¡Cállate! No le digas así, se llama Luna y ¿que tiene de gracioso eso, he?

-Pues perdón que te lo diga Ron, pero Luna es un poco extraña, tu sabes con todo eso que dice sobre la revista de su padre, hace pensar a la gente que esta loca, o que es muy rara—Dijo Seamus

-Bueno...si es extraña, de vez en cuando pero es una chica muy linda, es inteligente, cariñosa, y esta muy guapa.

-¡Aja! Ya salio, eso es lo que te gusta de ella, si como no Ron (Seamus empezó a imitar la voz de Ron) Ella es una chica linda, es inteligente ¡Si claro!, te gusta porque esta guapa, ¿Cierto Ron?

Ron se sonrojo, la verdad si le gustaba la forma de ser de Luna y todo eso pero, Seamus tenia razón, desde que la había visto con su nuevo aspecto el día en que llegaron a Hogwarts, su belleza y curvas lo habían dejado perplejo.

Ron se sintió mal por eso pero no podía negar su naturaleza de sentirse atraído por chicas hermosas.

-Diablos, Seamus tiene razón, últimamente solo me fijo en las chicas lindas y con buenas curvas, creo que las hormonas me están afectando, si sigo así voy a terminar mal—Pensó Ron

Seamus al ver la mirada perdida de Ron se sintió mal por el.

-Tranquilo Ron, no es para tanto, mira la verdad, no he visto a Luna pero escuche a Parvati, hablando con una chica de Ravenclaw de que Luna, se veía muy hermosa y que muchos chicos de su casa la estaban rondando, así que yo te apoyo amigo—Seamus golpeo a Ron en el hombro en señal de aprobación.

-Si amigo, yo creo que debes lanzarte, ya es hora de que tengas una novia—dijo Harry.

-Si Ron no te hemos conocido a ninguna chica. Hasta podríamos pensar que eres...como decirlo "rarito" —dijo Dean.

Ron se puso pensativo de nuevo, no le había dicho a nadie, niciquiera a Harry de que Hermione y el habían salido durante un mes el curso pasado.

-Si verdad chicos, bueno entonces espero que todo salga a la perfección con Luna—dijo Ron.

- Ya veras que si Ron—dijeron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin lograron alistarse después de su plática de hombres, tomaron sus cosas y salieron del dormitorio, cuando bajaron las escaleras, Hermione y Ginny ya los estaban esperando impacientes.

Harry saludo a Hermione y su mirada se cruzo con la de Ginny, aun se sentía bastante incomodo por lo que había pasado en el tren, así que solo la saludo con un frió hola a lo que ella respondió solo con un movimiento en la cabeza.

-¡Harry, Ron! ¿dónde estaban?, ya no vamos a poder ir a desayunar miren su reloj, tenemos que ir directo al aula de transformaciones

-Tranquila Mione, fue nuestra culpa, es que empezamos a hablar de mujeres.

Tú sabes cosas de hombres.

-¡Así, qué cosas de hombres!, pues hagan el favor que cuando hablen de sus "cosas", alguien baje y tenga la decencia de decirnos que nos los esperemos.

-Ya Hemy mira, yo te prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

-Gracias Neville, tu si eres un caballero con sentido común —Dijo Hermione mirando a los demás de forma despectiva.

-Ahora Corran, que no tolerare llegar tarde a clase.

-Ron y Harry se miraron y dijeron en voz baja—Parece nuestra madre y se rieron.

-Hey Ginny —Grito Ron— y tu a donde vas?

-Ginny va al aula de encantamientos que este años se cambio al lado del aula de transformaciones, y además —Hermione empezaba a fruncir el entrecejo—a ti, en que te molesta que Ginny vaya con nosotros.

-No, Hermy, claro que no me molesta, yo solo... se me hizo raro, que mi hermana fuera con nosotros al mismo lugar, eso es todo.

-Bueno no importa y si ya terminaste de hablar, Vamos entonces.

Hermione, caminaba velozmente, pero sin perder el contoneo que había adquirido al caminar, Ginny la tenia que seguir casi corriendo.

En cambio los chicos la seguían a pasaos agigantados.

Cuando por fin llegaron al aula de transformaciones se despidieron de Ginny y entraron al aula. Todos menos Ron, que esperaba con impaciencia a que Luna pasara por ahí, cuando por fin vio una rubia melena que se distinguía entre la gente, el estomago le empezó a dar vueltas.

Luna se acercaba y cuando la chica se percato quien la esperaba, se puso roja y comenzó a temblar de la emoción como una niña, que va por primera vez a un parque de diversiones.

-Ho...Hola Ron, ¿cómo estas?

-Hola Luna y ahora que te veo, puedo decir que estoy perfecto

Luna se sonrojo aun más.

-Luna espero que no creas que soy un atrevido pero... ¿quisieras salir conmigo esta noche a dar una vuelta al lago?

Luna no se creía lo que había escuchado.

-Claro Ron, será un placer.

-¡Perfecto!, te parece que nos veamos afuera de tu sala común a las 8:00 PM

-Si Ron, lo que tu digas, dijo Luna que estaba con la mirada perdida en Ron.

En ese momento Ron se acerco a la cara de Luna y le dio un dulce beso de despedida en la mejilla, eso hizo que Luna vibrara por dentro.

Después de esto la chica se fue saltando al aula de encantamientos, totalmente feliz, mientras tanto Ron se sentía inseguro de lo que había hecho.

-¡Señor Weasley!, por su falta de conciencia en el tiempo, usted será nuestro voluntario este día,

Ron tenia los ojos muy abiertos no se habían percatado de que ya era tarde, y ahora la profesora iba a usarlo de conejillo de indias.

-Ahora señor Weasley, podría venir aquí y ayudar a la señorita Parkinson con este ejercicio.

-Claro profesora

Ron caminaba malhumorado hacia Pansy.

-Otra vez tu rata, creo que tienes una maravillosa suerte o a mi me hicieron mal de ojo, para que estés a un metro de mi presencia. — dijo Pansy

-¡SUERTE! Y dime quien te dijo que quiero estar cerca de ti Parkinson, eres una víbora venenosa.

Pansy se volteo no sin dejando de mirar a Ron con desprecio.

-Ahora Weasley y Parkinson, quiero que pasen por aquí, este translador los llevara a un aula que he encantado para que practiquen el hechizo levitafors, que supongo practicaron en el verano ya que eso era su tarea. —dijo McGonagall mirando a todos con el entrecejo fruncido, y como siempre Hermy era la única que asentía a todo lo que decía la profesora.

Después de esto Ron y Pansy muy a su pesar, tocaron el translador, que en este caso era un pergamino lleno de moho.

Al instante los dos se encontraba en lo que parecía el bosque prohibido, los chicos se levantaron del piso y comenzaron a discutir.

-Weasley, deja que yo me encargue de todo, dudo que tengas la capacidad y habilidad para realizar este hechizo, que seguro no practicaste.

-¡Cállate Parkinson!, déjame a mi, porque mejor no me cuentas los nuevos chismes del colegio, que seguro te mueres por divulgar— dijo Ron muy irritado.

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ! Weasley ¿me estas diciendo chismosa? —dijo una furiosa Pansy

-Pues si te queda el saco— dijo Ron rojo de rabia

Sin darse cuenta se estaban acercando cada vez mas para gritarse a la cara, cuando Ron se percato de que podía sentir la respiración de Pansy en su boca se alejo de ella.

Los dos caminaban por el frió bosque, tratando de ignorarse, cuando de pronto apareció una salamandra negra ante ellos, lo malo era que esta no era una salamandra común ya que de la boca no le salía fuego, sino una especie de mosquitos gigantes, que iban a atacar directamente en la cara a Ron y a Pansy

Como no sabían exactamente que hacer contra ella, corrieron a esconderse detrás de un árbol.

-Hey Weasley, tienes idea de que hacer, el hechizo de McGonagall no funciona para deshacerse de esa especie de salamandra —Decía Pansy visiblemente asustada.

Ron puso a trabajar su cerebro, sabia que Hermione le había dicho algo sobre las salamandras negras — ¿pero que? ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho? —se preguntaba Ron sin cesar.

Cuando por arte de magia Ron recordó.

Flash Back

Hermione y los chicos estaban sentados desayunando.

-Chicos, encontré un libro en la biblioteca, bastante interesante, que habla de animales y artes obscuras. ¿Sabían que hay nueve tipos de salamandras?

-Yo solo conozco las de fuego—dijo Harry

-Lo se Harry, de hecho yo nunca he visto ninguna de las que habla el libro además de la de fuego, pero hay azules, de plata, negras, etc.

Lo interesante es que todas tienen habilidades especiales de defensa y ataque, por ejemplo la negra lanza Shorieks.

-¿qué demonios es eso Hermione?

-Ron cuida tu lenguaje, verán los Shorieks son una clase de mosquito que si te pica te quedas inconciente por una hora además de que te deja ronchas negras del tamaño de pelotas de béisbol

-¿qué es béisbol Hermione?

-Luego te digo Ron, pero para que me entiendas deja ronchas mas o menos del tamaño de una naranja, el libro dice que solo se puede vencer a estas salamandras, si las dejas de cabeza y luego la atacas en el estomago.

Fin del Flash Back.

Ron volvió a la realidad.

-Ya se Pansy tenemos que dejar de cabeza a la cosa esa y luego darle en el estomago. ¡LISTA!, odio decirlo pero necesito tu ayuda, mientas tu la volteas yo la ataco ok—dijo Ron esperando la respuesta de Pansy.

Pansy lo miraba asustada.

-Pero Weasley esos moscos no se ven muy amigables e indefensos que digamos.

-Cierto Pansy, creo que es una locura atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo, pero creo que si los petrificamos, nos libraremos de ellos fácilmente.

-Esta bien, más te vale que funcione...Ron

Pansy y Ron corrieron hacia la salamandra Gr4itando ¡Petrificus totalus!

Ron estaba impresionado de ver el magnifico manejo que tenia Pansy con la varita

-(En realidad es muy buena) —se dijo Ron así mismo. Y antes de que lo hubieran pensado, la salamandra tomaba fuerzas para lanzar un nuevo ataque, entonces Pansy con un rapado movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una cuerda en las fauces del animal.

-Bien pensado Pansy— le grito Ron mientras se libraba de unos cuantos mosquitos que no se habían petrificado.

-Gracias Ron— dijo esta alegremente

-¡WINWARDIUM LEVIOSA! —grito Pansy, cuando logro que la salamandra estuviera de cabeza, Ron lanzo un hechizo y la salamandra se hizo pedazos.

-¡Bien hecho Ron!

-Digo lo mismo Pansy, nunca pensé que tuvieras ese dominio con los encantamientos.

-Para que veas Weasley que no solo tu amiguita Granger es buena estudiante.

Después de la pequeña batalla con la salamandra el ambiente se hizo más agradable, ya que tanto Pansy como Ron dejaron de discutir.

Iban a pasar por un tronco para atravesar un pantano, cuando.

-No tengo idea como McGonagall hace esto, es maravilloso—Dijo Ron que trataba de tomar equilibrio para poder atravesar por el tronco.

-¡Ron CUIDADO! —Pansy corrió para proteger a Ron, por fin se había aparecido la esfinge que esperaban desde hace minutos, la esfinge corría velozmente hacia Pansy con toda la intención de atacarla, en eso ella y Ron Gritaron.

-¡LEVIPAFORS! En cuanto el hechizo toco la piel de la esfinge soltó un grito escalofriante y comenzó a elevarse, después de contraer el cuerpo sin control se convirtió en un ave blanca que salio volando asustada a la espesura del bosque.

Justo en ese momento el bosque desapareció y en su lugar estaba el aula de transformaciones, llena de miradas expectantes ya que Ron y Pansy se habían abrazado, por la emoción de haber derrotado a la esfinge.

Lamentablemente los demás alumnos no lo sabían y por consiguiente comenzaron las burlas por parte de los Slytherin.

-¡Hey, Pansy no sabia que te gustaban los de tercera clase! —dijo Lisa Smith.

Después de ese comentario todos los Slytherin se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Silencio! Señorita Smith, ¿qué son esos comentarios tan inapropiados?, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin, por graciositos—Grito la profesora.

Esta lo había dicho demasiado tarde, Pansy se había puesto tan roja como el cabello de Ginny se soltó de Ron, y comenzó a llorar ya que se sentía muy avergonzada.

Así que no pudo con la pena y salio corriendo del aula de transformaciones.

-¡Señorita Parkinson!, ¡PANSY!— Gritaba como loca la profesora tratando de detener a Pansy.

-Déjela profesora, ya sabe como es, no va a volver— dijo Zabini

-Gracias por decirlo, Zabini, pero no necesito que me de ordenes, ni sugerencias sobre lo que hago, y descuide ni crea que me iba a ir corriendo detrás de la señorita Parkinson gritándole que vuelva—dijo la profesora con las mejillas rojas de ira.

Toda esa situación era muy incomoda para Ron, ya que todavía estaba parado en el centro del aula, con casi todas las miradas fija en el.

Hermione le hacia señas para que se sentara, pero Ron se había quedado en Shok, ya que estaba muy alterado y nunca nadie lo había avergonzado de esa manera.

-¿acaso fue malo que abrazara a Pansy? Pero ¿por qué había reaccionado de esa manera?, esta bien que haya una rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y que por lo general no nos soportemos, pero ¿porque Pansy se sentía tan apenada?, ¿por qué sintió tanta vergüenza que la miraran junto a mi?, no estoy tan feo—Todos estos cuestionamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Ron en cuestión de segundos.

Después de eso una voz penetro en la cabeza de Ron.

-Señor Weasley, le pido disculpas por toda esta...niñería y berrinche que hizo la señorita Parkinson.

-Descuide profesora, ¿puedo sentarme? —dijo Ron señalando su pupitre.

-Por supuesto, pero antes quiero felicitarlo por la magnifica maniobra que hizo con la esfinge ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor Weasley! Y claro a pesar de sus lloriqueos, también 10 puntos para la señorita Parkinson, ahora si siéntese Weasley.

En ese momento Hermy le aplaudió a Ron y todos los Gryffindor la imitaron gustosos.

Ron a pesar de lo de Pansy no pudo dejar de sonreír, apenas era la primera clase de transformaciones y ahora el y no Hermione había sido el primero en obtener puntos para su casa, lo que no era nada fácil, sobre todo en la clase de McGonagall.

Cuando Ron llego a su pupitre Hermione lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlo.

Ron la miraba expectante, pero para no ser grosero, acepto el abrazo de su amiga sin quejarse. Hermione también lo beso en la mejilla.

-Bien hecho Ron, tu hechizo fue perfecto, nunca dude de ti, pero que tal esa Pansy, si que es buena con la varita, quien lo diría yo pensaba que solo era una tonta con nada mas que chismes en el cerebro.

-Si Hermy yo también lo pensaba, pero... ¿como sabes que lo hizo bien?, nosotros estábamos muy lejos de aquí.

-jajajaja, de veras no te lo dijo la profesora, veras Ron la profesora hizo un maravilloso hechizo, ya que los engaño para que creyeran que iban a ser trasladados a un bosque, pero no, ustedes no fueron a ningún lugar, el aula fue la que cambio.

-Pero si yo sentí la sensación de ser trasladado, ya sabes como se siente es inolvidable.

-Jajaja, lo se Ron la profesora también los hechizo por la espalda para que sintieran eso, además hizo algo para que ni tu ni Parkinson nos vieran ni nos escucharan, en verdad fue impresionante, según mi teoría, los tenia encerrados a ti y a Parkinson en una especie de burbuja o algo así, en la que no podían ver la realidad.

Ja pero nosotros si podíamos ver y escuchar todo, por ejemplo cuando se escondieron detrás de el árbol, vimos cuando Parkinson te llamo por tu nombre, déjame decirte que eso fue extraño Ron pero jajajaja.

-Que tiene de extraño y gracioso, pues así me llamo.

-Lo se Ronnie, pero ella siempre te llama rata o Weasley.

-Si verdad.

-Si pero ya silencio que la profesora viene para acá, los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza y hacían como que tomaban notas mientras McGonagall, pasaba a su lado.

Después de que la profesora regaño a los Slytherin por burlarse de Neville, siguió con la clase y les enseño como hacer una ilusión, como la que había usado en el ejercicio del hechizo Levitafors.

Por alguna rabón Ron estaba mas atento de lo común, ya que le pareció buena idea usar la ilusión en alguna ocasión, para conquistar chicas.

McGonagall había escrito un resumen en la pizarra para que lo copiaran mientras ella iba a sacar a Peeves del baño de las chicas del tercer piso.

Solo se escuchaba el rasgueo de las plumas, cuando Pansy entro en el aula y se sentó directamente junto a Draco sin mirar a nadie.

Pansy aun lloraba pero, lo hacia en silencio.

Por su parte Hermione desviaba de vez en cuando la mirada para ver lo que estaba haciendo Draco, ya que este le estaba hablando al oído a Pansy.

-Pansy, que pasa ¿por qué te pusiste así? —le dijo Draco casi en susurros.

-Pues por la vergüenza que pase Draco, todo el colegio lo sabrá, sabrán que una Parkinson abrazo a un Weasley, imaginare que tal si su hermana me golpea.

-Vamos Pansy, esa niña es mas chica que tu.

-Lo se pero es muy ruda.

-Bueno Pansy ya tranquilízate, fue solo un abrazo y no tiene nada de malo, yo se que lo abrazaste porque superaron la prueba de McGonagall, No te preocupes.

Pansy miraba a Draco con los ojos vidriosos.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, prométeme que me vas a defender de los demás cuando se burlen de mi.

Draco se quedo callado.

-¡PROMETELO!

-Si Pansy, te prometo que te defenderé, pero ya deja de llorar, ok—Draco la tomo por el mentón, ves como si podemos ser amigos.

-Si Draco—Pansy se levanto abrazo Draco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento Zabini comenzó un alboroto.

-¡Huy tortolos, será que volvieron, par de enamorados!

Una vez mas los Slytherin estallaron en vítores y gritos de alegría.

Hermione estaba que se moría, no podía con la rabia que le salía por los poros, apretaba tan fuerte la pluma que la rompió, eso llamo la atención de Ron que la miraba desconcertado.

-Hermy, ¿qué te pasa, porque estas tan enojada?

Hermione tenia los ojos fijos en la pizarra, sentía que uno de sus parpados temblaba de por la rabia que sentía hacia Draco y Pansy, Ron seguía hablándole pero ella no podía ni quería hablar, sabia que si abría la boca, se arrepentiría.

Los Slytherin seguían fritando, cuando Pansy alzo la voz.

-¡HEY, SILENCIO!, ¿que les pasa?, Draco y yo no volvimos, solo lo abrace por que a diferencia de ustedes, el no se rió de mi accidente con R... con Weasley, entonces aclarado el asunto ya déjense de estupideces, y cállense.

Draco miraba a Pansy con lo ojos muy abiertos, la chica se sentó e hizo fuertes ruidos con la silla al acercarse al pupitre.

-Gracias Pansy, nunca pensé que tu...dirías...eso— dijo sorprendido Draco.

-Pues para que veas Dracito, que puedo ser una chica buena de vez en cuando, pero— Pansy miraba fijamente a Draco, y lo tomo por las mejillas. —Pero, jajaja, no te acostumbres.

Hermione seguía mirando a la pizarra como muerta, cuando una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, Ron al ver esto se altero y le dijo a Harry lo que estaba pasando. Entonces los dos empezaron a cuestionarla.

-Hermy, ¿qué tienes? — dijo Ron de forma dulce acercándose al rostro de Hermione.

-¿Por qué lloras Hermione? —Harry le limpio las lagrimas a Hermione con la manga del la túnica.

Hermione no respondía había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho Pansy y se sentía como una estupida por haber pensado que Draco la había engañado, —y además si solo la había abrazado y besado en la mejilla, justamente lo que yo hace unos minutos hice con Ron, pero porque tengo tantos celos de esa Parkinson, seguro porque ella aun siente algo por Draco—pensó Hermione, mientras sus amigos se estaban preocupando de que no diera señal de haberlos escuchado.

Por oto lado Draco al percatarse de que nadie lo veía, decidió lanzar una miradita a su chica, y al ver a Hermione en el estado que se veía, se entristeció y se sintió impotente en no poder hacer nada por ella, y sin mas le escribió una pequeña nota.

_Querida Hermione._

_Espero que lo que dijeron mis compañeros no te molestar, pero como pudiste escuchar, todo fue una tonta confusión._

_Yo solo trataba de animar a Pansy, PERDONAME Hermione, te lo pido por favor._

_Se que te prometí que te pediría que fueras mi chica oficialmente, pero...es que... las circunstancias no se an dado._

_Solo no quiero que te olvides de que te quiero mi princesa y aunque nuestro amor este prohibido, tu siempre estas en mi corazón._

Siempre tuyo D. M

Besos

Draco doblo la nota y con un hechizo, hizo que la nota apareciera dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica de Hermione.

-¡Hermy! —decía un desesperado Harry, ¿qué tienes?

Después de esto Hermione salio de su trance y le respondió de forma indiferente.

-No tengo nada chicos, solo pensaba en...cosas, que me entristecieron, pero descuiden estoy bien.

-Pero si solo pensabas en "cosas", ¿porque llorabas?

-Lo siento Ron, pero son cosas muy, muy personales y me da pena contarles.

-¡Y desde cuando nos ocultamos cosas Hermione!

-Tranquilo Harry, no te enojes y veras me da pena decirles porque, son cosas...femeninas—mintió Hermione, para zafarse del interrogatorio.

-¡Aghh, entonces no queremos saber! —dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry.

En eso la profesora regreso de castigar al duende.

-Lo siento jóvenes, pero ese duende, es un dolor de cabeza, pero bueno, regresando con la clase, quien puede decirme como se realiza la ilusión mágica.

Ron por primera vez en su estancia en Hogwarts había levantado la mano más rápido que Hermione.

-Señor Weasley, me sorprende, pero adelante díganos como se hace el hechizo.

Mientras Ron comenzaba a contestar.

Hermione y Draco se voltearon a ver, automáticamente

Hermione deseaba aprender telepatía, para poder hablar con Draco, sin embargo, no la necesito ya que Draco le hacia señas inconfundibles. Le mandaba besos por lo bajo, le guiñaba el ojo y le hacia señas de que revisara su bolsillo.

Hermy abrió mucho los ojos y le sonrió, busco en su túnica y efectivamente un pequeño trozo de papel reposaba en la profundidad del bolsillo, Hermy lo saco y lo leyó, despistadamente.

Cuando termino volvió a mirar a Draco y le dijo que lo quería con una seña.

Draco volvió a guiñarle el ojo y entonces los dos pusieron atención a Ron que seguía hablando.

-y eso es todo profesora.

-¡Perfecto señor Weasley! 10 puntos para Gryffindor

Ron se sentía genial.

-(con que esto es lo que siente Hermione, en las clases cuando le dan puntos) —pensó Ron.

-Entonces, muchachos para reforzar su aprendizaje quiero que hagan una redacción de los efectos que causa el mal uso de la ilusión mágica y del hechizo levitafors en las noches de luna llena, lo Quero para el viernes, pueden irse.

Los empujones y los gritos se hicieron presentes a la hora de salir del aula, así que disimuladamente Draco se acerco a Hermione, solo para sentirla cerca, la chica al darse cuenta, rozo con sus dedos contra la mano de Draco.

Al salir, Ron se acerco nuevamente a Luna.

-¡Hey hermosa!

Luna automáticamente volteo a ver a Ron y se acerco corriendo a abrazarlo.

-¿qué tal te fue en tu clase?— dijo picaramanete Ron, mientras abrazaba a Luna.

Luna se encogió en un dulce gesto—me fue muy bien Ron, gracias por preguntar, pero ya tengo que irme, pero...espero con ansia, que sea de noche.

Luna se acerco al oído de Ron, y le dijo— Te demostrare, quien es Luna Loveggod, después de esto le dio una suave mordida en la oreja.

Ron sintió que todo se le alborotaba, sentía como la piel se le ponía de gallina y como su estomago producía una extraña sensación.

-Adiós Ron, te espero—dijo por ultimo Luna de forma seductora.

-¡Amigo eres un picaron!, cuéntame ¿qué harás con Luna he?

-Calma Harry, de que me conoces, no voy a salir con Luna solo para hacer lo que piensas Harry, si no lo niego, la chica me gusta y claro ¿por qué no hacerlo?, pero creo que Luna no se merece que alguien salga con ella, buscando solo sexo.

-Y que ¿no es eso por lo que sales con ella?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, Salgo con Luna porque creo que es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado, en estos tiempos de crisis.

-tienes razón Ron, soy un idiota mal pensado.

-Tranquilo Harry no es para tanto y oye cambiando de tema que has pensado acerca de Cho.

Harry se puso serio— No tengo nada que pensar, dudo poder perdonarla, es que no sabes Ron, la horrible sensación que me abordo al ver a mi novia revolcándose con otro tipo, la misma noche que ella y yo íbamos a tener una noche especial, si definitivamente esa sensación no se me va a olvidar nunca, no se la deseo a nadie,...bueno talvez a...no a nadie.

-No se que decirte Harry, nunca he sentido nada similar, pero ve el lado bueno ahora eres libre y hay muchas chicas lindas en el colegio a las que les gustas o ¿por qué?, no sales con... Hermione?

-¿que?, estas loco Ron, Hermy es mi mejor amiga, yo no pienso en ella de forma romántica, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-Bueno Harry, yo pensé que seria buena idea.

-No, veras voy a esperarme, a ver si algún día llega la indicada, yo pensé que Cho era la mujer perfecta, pero mira lo que me hizo la muy...

-¡Hola chicos!, a que no saben quien es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

¿Quién Neville? ¡Dinos! —dijeron Ron y Harry emocionados y llenos de curiosidad,

-pues no se por eso se los pregunto.

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos, había ocasiones en que Neville se pasaba de tonto.

-Hoy no tenemos defensa, ¿o si Harry?

-No Ron creo que nos toca hasta el viernes.

En el gran salón las cuatro mesas, comían con alegría. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang y una de sus amigas, llamada Adriana Terao sostenían una muy sucia conversación.

-Dime Cho que se siente "hacerlo" —decía impaciente Adriana.

-Pues no se, es una sensación que no se puede describir con palabras, pero te diré algo Adri, tener sexo es lo mejor del mundo, se siente tanto placer, no se como si tu cuerpo se quemara, ¡es maravilloso!

-Oye Cho y ¿cuántas veces lo has hecho?

-Eso no se pregunta Adriana, pero solo te diré que he tenido..., ¿cómo decírtelo?...muchas experiencias.

-Y ¿no te da miedo que se te pegue algo, o quedar embarazada?

-No, ya que me se cuidar, y perdón que te lo diga Adriana, pero estas siendo muy atrevida así que dejemos esto en paz, ok.

-Lo siento Cho, yo solo...quería saber, sabes mi novio me ha pedido que lo hagamos, y pues, yo... quería saber, tu tienes tanta experiencia Cho, y por eso acudí a ti, pero perdóname creo que fui muy impertinente.

-Bueno si por eso preguntas tanto, entonces sigamos.

Cho y su amiga, siguieron conversando, cuando de pronto Marcus Flint se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió a Hermione, de forma galante.

-Hola Granger —dijo Marcus.

Fred y George se levantaron con la varita en mano.

-¡vete de aquí Flint! — ¡¿qué quieres?!

-Tanquilos Weasleys, yo solo vengo a saludar a la hermosa señorita Granger.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta.

-Si me permites Hermione, quiero decirte que hoy luces mas hermosa que un capullo de rosa, y quisiera que me acompañaras este fin de semana a Hogsmeade.

Todos tanto en la mesa de Griffyndor como en la mesa de Slytherin, estaban perplejos, pero nadie mas que Cho, —ayer me pidió que fuera su chica y ahora esta invitando a Hermione a salir con el ¿pero que le pasa? —pensó Cho enfadad.

En cambio Draco, se sentía a morir, pero tenía que disimular, para guardar apariencias.

-Entonces ¿qué dices Hermione? —dijo Marcus con cara de tonto.

Hermy le dio la espalda y le dijo— ¡CLARO QUE NO!, no saldría con tigo, ni aunque fueras el ultimo mago en el mundo DEJAME EN PAZ...

-Ya oíste —dijo Fred

-A la señorita —dijo George.

-No quiere salir con tigo—dijo Fred

-Admítelo—dijo George

-¡Adóralo! —dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Flint se puso rojo de ira, y sin más le grito a Hermione

-¡Pues de lo que te pierdes, Granger! Y además pensándolo bien, no se como pude pensar que te habías puesto guapa, si no eres mas que una SANGRE Suc...

Una luz golpeo a Flint en la cara, y de sus orejas comenzó a salirle agua como si sus oídos fueran mangueras.

-¡HARRY! —dijo Neville sorprendido.

-Ahora Flint, por qué no te vas a regar las plantas del invernadero y te lavas la boca estupido—dijo Harry enfadado

Marcus salio corriendo y detrás de el su pandilla de amigos, que maldecía a Harry.

-Gracias Harry, pero no era necesario, te pudo ver algún profesor.

-¡Hermione! Pero que dices Harry te defendió de ese patán, ¿pero que se cree, al pensar que por pedirte que salieras con el, vas a olvidar años de insultos?, ese Flint es un idiota—dijo Ron.

-Lo se Ron, pero pudieron castigar a Harry por mi culpa.

-Hermione, no me importa que me castiguen, no permitiré otra vez que alguien te llame sangre... tu sabes como, aun me arrepiento de no haberle roto la cara a Malfoy, cuando te lo dijo en segundo, así que entiende Hermy, eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro, así que por favor no me digas que no te defienda.

-mmmm. Lo mismo digo yo—dijo Ron

Hermione quería llorar, nunca pensó que Harry y Ron la quisieran tanto.

-Gracias chicos ustedes también son mis mejores amigos, Hermione se levanto y les dio un gran abrazo.

Fred y George seguían con varita en mano y vigilaban a la mesa de Slytherin.

Cuando todo se calmo Cho dejo a su amiga, y se fue corriendo directo a la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey, sentó a Marcus en una silla y le dio dos baldes para que el agua cayera en ellos, era una escena bastante graciosa, Flint sentado con los brazos separados con los baldes encima para que el agua no se tirara, en cuanto la señora Pomfrey, le explico que se tenia que quedar así por lo menos una hora, hasta que pasara el efecto del hechizo, Flint estaba muy irritado.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey se fue, el chico comenzó a maldecir a los Griffyndor, en especial a Harry.

-¡pero ese idiota que se cree, como se atreve a hechizarme! Ya se las vera con migo cuando salga de aquí, me las va a pagar ese maldito Potter.

La pandilla de Flint, solo lo veían con cara de estar haciendo pucheros.

-¿pero que les sucede a ustedes tres? —dijo Flint

Entonces, sus amigos estallaron en risas, (por eso tenían esa cara)

Flint ofendido, comenzó a gritarles, estaba tan furioso que al hablas salpicaba con saliva a sus amigos.

-¡CALLENSE!, LARGO DE AQUI MALDITOS.

Los amigos de Flint, se seguían riendo como estupidos, cuando al salir de la enfermería, se toparon con Cho. Al momento empezaron a chiflar y a coquetearle, no la dejaban pasar, ya que la rodeaban y se le acercaban de forma insinuadora.

-Hey, Cho estas hermosa—uno de los chicos se le acercaba al rostro como si quisiera morderla.

Uno de los tipos que era alto y moreno la tomo de la cintura y se le acerco para hablarle al oído.

-Marcus nos a contado se tu talento en la cama, cuando quieras algo de diversión ve a buscarme, Marcus dice que has sido la mejor que ha tenido, y créeme eso habla muy bien de ti preciosa.

Cho estaba muy asustada, y les pedía ayuda a los otros dos chicos, sin embargo estos solo se reían como estupidos.

Cho tenia los brazos pegados al cuerpo y no se movía, estaba muy incomoda en esa situación, nunca nadie, la había acosado de esa forma.

El moreno se acerco de nuevo a Cho y le dijo.

-Adiós Chang, pero déjame decirte algo, ¡estas buenísima! — Y le toco el trasero, los otros dos lo imitaron y también le tocaron el trasero y las piernas riéndose de forma pervertida.

Cho creía que todo había terminado cuando escucho que el chico moreno le gritaba— Flint esta bien preciosa, te esta esperando. Seguido de esto el moreno la miro de abajo hacia arriba y le saco la lengua insinuándole algo, de forma grotesca.

Cho solo se voltio, algo le había pasado desde que había hecho el amor, (si así podía llamarse a lo que hizo con Flint), no quería que nadie la tocara, se sentía muy sucia, su ano aun le dolía y tenia marcas de mordidas en los pechos, pero todo ese dolor no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo, no concebía que su novio Marcus Flint, le había pedido a otra chica que saliera con el, y lo peor es que se lo había pedido a Hermione Granger en su presencia.

Cho ya no podía mas, creyó que ahora si había encontrado a su príncipe azul en Flint

Cho pensaba que iba a ser feliz, que iba a tener un noviazgo lleno de amor, ternura y sobre todo pasión, pero se había dado cuenta que estaba mas que equivocada, Marcus la había engañado en su cara y además le había contado a sus amigos, lo que había pasado entre el y ella en el dormitorio de Ravenclaw, se sentía devastada y para termina esos pervertidos, la había hecho temblar.

Aun con lo mal que se sentía debía averiguar, que les había dicho Marcus a sus amigos, para que la trataran como a una cualquiera, así que debía enfrentarlo y preguntarle.

Sabía que le iba a ser muy difícil, ya que ahora no solo estaba celosa sino decepcionada y traicionada.

Por su parte Marcus, sostenía los baldes, con una cara de enojado, que hacia que la señora Pomfrey lo amenazara diciéndole, que si no quitaba esa cara, se la iba a vendar, después de esto Flint dejo de hacer gestos y trato de relajarse, irónicamente tratando de escuchar el agua, se recostó un poco en encima de las almohadas y cerro los ojos.

Todo estaba en calma, solo se escuchaba el agua fluir cayendo en los baldes y los pasos de la señora Pomfrey. Cuando de pronto un crujido se hizo presente, las cortinas se corriendo y antes los ojos de Flint, estaba una llorosa Cho.

Marcus la miro con un ojo, y sin darle importancia lo volvió a cerrar.

-¿qué haces aquí Cho?

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Qué que hago aquí?, pues tu que crees que me iba a quedar tan tranquila, cuando vi como le pedias a esa Granger, que saliera con tigo, estoy tan celosa, Marcus—le grito Cho de forma incontrolada.

-Ja, celosa. No seas cínica Cho, crees que no te he visto, como te contoneas como un péndulo de reloj cuando pasas por donde hay chicos, soy muy celoso Cho y nadie.

Escúchame bien, nadie se burla de mí

-¿pero Marcus de que hablas?

-¡Cielos Cho, no te hagas, hace un rato pase por el tercer piso y te vi, estabas con ese chico Longbotton!, no creas que estoy ciego, se cuando le estas coqueteando a alguien. —Flint, comenzó a imitarla, puso cara de cachorro triste y comenzó a parpadear mucho—"Hola Longbotton, me podrías decir donde conseguiste ese libro, na, na, na"

Cho tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba estupefacta, por primera vez en su vida, era mentira que estaba coqueteando y menos con Neville, no era su tipo.

-Pero amor, yo no le estaba coqueteando, de verdad, solo le preguntaba por el libro, yo lo necesito para la próxima clase de Herbologia.

Flint la miro de reojo y le volteo la cara.

-¡No te creo!, a mi no me engañas, niña, no soy como el estupido de Cedric. Que te creía todo, se que eres una Zorra, hermosa y sexy zorra, no lo niego, pero eres muy cotizada en el bajo mundo preciosa, no creas Cho, tus cochinadas no se quedan en secreto, creo que deberías elegir mejor, con quien te acuestas.

Cho se puso furiosa, aunque sabía que Marcus tenía razón, pero todo lo había hecho por conseguir dinero, para pagar las deudas de sus padres. Todas esas "experiencias" que le había contado a su amiga Adriana, eran horribles y lamentablemente eras mas de las que ella hubiera deseado.

La chica ya sin saber que decir, se dirigía a la puerta, ya no quería ver a Flint, no quería ver a nadie, se sentía muy mal, pero algo la hizo recordar y comenzó a gritarle de nuevo a Flint.

¡¿Por qué les conteste a tus amigos lo que hicimos?!

-Ja, ja, ja deberías de estar agradecida, de que te presuma, eres la mejor que he tenido y no podía ser egoísta y no compartir esa maravillosa experiencia, además mis amigos tenían curiosidad, ellos pensaban que eras una aburrida, por esa imagen de santa con la que te cargas, pero dime ¿cómo supiste que les conté?

Cho comenzó a decirle que la habían acosado y tocado, sobre todo el chico moreno, del cual Cho desconocía su nombre.

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!, Rusel, se atrevió a decirte y a tocarte, ya se las vera con migo cuando salga de aquí, es un maldito.

Cho estaba impresionada, Flint estaba muy celoso, se le podía ver en lo ojos, pero no se podía quedar con la duda y mejor se lo pregunto.

Flint lo acepto y le pidió disculpas por todo. A las que Cho acepto gustosa

-¿pero porque le pediste a Hermione, que saliera con tigo? —dijo Cho, apunto de llorar de la alegría porque Marcus se había disculpado.

-Lo siento pequeña pero, te lo merecías, yo creí que me engañabas con el chico de Gryffindor, así que, yo pensando que me engañabas decidí hacerte lo mismo, para vengarme, pero no creas que me gusta Granger o algo así, solo escogí una chica al azar y recordé que te caí mal esa sangre sucia y para que te pusieras mas celosa se lo pedí a ella, pero bebe ya olvídalo.

Flint tomo el rostro de Cho con una mano.

-Ya no te preocupes. Hermosa, yo solo estoy interesado en ti, tu eres mi chica y eso nadie lo cambiara ¿de acuerdo?

Cho asintió y se acerco a besarlo—Te amo Flint, pero promete que no me harás eso de nuevo.

-Claro nena, pero tu—Flint le toco la nariz—tienes que dejar de ser tan sexy, no...no es cierto, olvídalo, es lo que mas degusta de ti, mejor solo deja de ser tan coqueta, porque otro error Cho y te despides de mi Ok.

Cho se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir, pero después de pensarlo asintió.

-Ahora bésame amor—dijo Marcus acercadote a ella

Sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso, cuando sin esperarlo, las cortinas se corrieron y una horrorizada señora Pomfrey, presencio la candente escena, la enfermera le gritaba a Cho como una loca, le decía, que como era posible eso, que en sus tiempos las chicas eran decentes y todo tipo de cosas en las que expresaba su indignación.

Por el contrario Flint estaba que se moría de risa al ver como su novia se había puesto pálida y rígida aguantando todo lo que le decía la señora Pomfrey, luego de que la señora Pomfrey se desahogara, Cho decidió que era su turno de gritar y comenzó a refutarle algunas cosas, pero al instante la señora Pomfrey apareció una escoba y comenzó a golpear a Cho hasta que logro sacarla de la enfermería.

Flint seguía riéndose tanto que el agua que le salía por las orejas, ahora salía como si fueran chorros de agua a presión, antes de que la señora Pomfrey cerrara la puerta Cho volvió a entrar sin que la viera.

Y Flint aprovecho para gritarle.

-¡Mi amor, ven por mi como a las 7:30!

Al oír esto la señora Pomfrey descubrió a Cho y la golpeaba con la escoba en la cara, Cho trataba de taparse el rostro para que las ramitas de la escoba no se le metieran en los ojos, después de eso solo levanto la voz y le grito a Flint, que si, que ella lo buscaba.

La puerta de roble se cerró en sus narices pero a pesar de que estaba asustada y apenada todo lo que le dijo la señora Pomfrey le dio mucha risa. Cho se fue saltando de ahí, tenía que prepararse y ponerse guapa para la noche que seguro la pasaría completa al lado de Flint.

De regreso al gran comedor, todo el mudo se había ido a sus clases, todos menos Draco, que estaba sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera llevaba una semana en Hogwarts y ya tenia mucho en que meditar.

Una mano hizo peso en su hombro, se volvió y ante el estaba el director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore que irradiaba sabiduría y bien estar, lo hacia sentir en paz.

Draco nunca lo había apreciado, pero en ese momento se sintió a gusto y tranquilo junto a el, así que lo saludo con un tímido hola, a lo que el director respondió sentándose a su lado en la vacía mesa.

-Dime Draco, ¿por qué no estas en clases? —dijo Dumbledore con voz pacifica.

-Perdón profesor, pero me siento mal—y Draco se levanto para irse.

Pero Dumbledore no lo dejo porque lo tomo del hombro.

-Señor Malfoy, puede contarme lo que le pasa y te aseguro que si esta en mis manos te ayudare sin condición alguna.

Draco vacilo y algo incomodo comenzó a contarle, todo lo de Hermione, no le dijo exactamente que era ella, cuando le contó sobre su novia ya que cuando se refería a Hermy la llamaba "su chica", le contó sobre sus sueños, sobre la enfermiza relación que había tenido con Pansy y como la engaño con Cho, todo esto lo revelo, claro sin decir nombres, ni entrar en detalles.

Dumbledore lo escuchaba atentamente, pero se podía ver en su expresión que estaba preocupado, sobre todo con lo relacionado con, la "amante" de Draco que era Cho.

Cuando Draco termino, se podía observar una paz en su rostro que no se le había visto desde hace meses.

-Gracias profesor, me siento mucho mejor—le dijo Draco a Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Lo se Draco y no me tienes que agradecer, sabes que en mi tienes un amigo muchacho aunque no lo quieras aceptar.

Draco solo esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

-Ahora Draco te diré que puedes hacer, claro que depende de ti si quieres hacerlo o no, creo que le debes decir todo lo que paso a "tu chica" y terminaras con la ansiedad de la culpa, en cuanto a tu ex novia creo que es prudente que nunca le reveles con quien la engañaste, y menos si la chica con la que la engañaste esta en el colegio, las mujeres no reaccionan muy bien cuando saben el nombre de la amante de su novio.

No Draco mas vale que a ella no le digas nada y en cuanto al problema que puede existir en consecuencia de haberte acostado con tu amante, todo será cuestión de tiempo, ya lo sabrás en algunas semanas.

Pero por favor Draco trata de cuidarte de ahora en adelante y no hagas cosas que creas que parecen buenas pero no lo son, ¿de acuerdo?, me lo prometes—dijo Dumbledore serio y mirando a los ojos a Draco.

-Se lo prometo profesor, pero dígame y si...Ch...la chica con la que me acosté estuviera embarazada, que aria usted para ayudarme.

Dumbledore suspiro—no te preocupes Draco, todo estará bien créeme, pero pase lo que pase yo te voy a sacar de cualquier lío en el que te metas y voy a apoyarte en todo, que no te quede duda.

Algo en las palabras del profesor hizo que Draco se tranquilizara.

-Ahora Draco si me permites decirlo, creo que es hora de que vayas a clases, no quedaras perderte encantamientos, tengo entendido que nuestro querido profesor Flitwick tiene una sorpresa para ustedes.

Draco se levanto y tomo sus cosas, y cuando ya iba a salir del gran comedor, se volvió y le agradeció a Dumbledore todo su apoyo, y entonces el profesor respondió.

-De nada Draco, pero déjeme darle una sugerencia—Dígale a "su chica" lo que siente por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Draco asintió y salio corriendo rumbo al aula de encantamientos. Lo único que lamentaba era que la clase la tomaba con los Ravenclaw.

Para su suerte cuando llego al aula no vio a Cho.

La Ravenclaw había faltado a clase por arreglarse para su sita con su novio, mientras la chica se bañaba, veía horrorizada las marcas que le había hecho Flint, definitivamente le pediría que fuera mas tierno, claro que le gustaba la fuerza pero no a ese grado.

Cho se salio de la regadera se envolvió en una toalla y comenzó a peinarse el negro cabello, después busco un coordinado de ropa interior que fuera lo bastante sexy, para que Flint se quedara con la boca abierta, se puso el uniforme ya que todavía le quedaba una clase y salio de la sala común.

-¡Deja de comerte las uñas Ron! —decía Harry.

-Es que estoy nervioso Harry, no se que le voy a decir—Ron puso cara de cómo si hubiera visto a un muerto.

-¡Y si después de que le diga hola, ya no se me ocurre nada! Y me deja porque se aburre. NO HARRY, no quiero no estoy listo, creo que le enviare una carta donde ¿no se?, le digo que tengo fiebre y no voy a poder verla. Ron arranco una hoja y se disponía a escribir.

-¿crees que es una buena excusa Harry?

Lo dudo Ron y dame eso, —Harry le arrebato el papel—No va a pasar nada, además tu lo has visto, Luna siempre tiene de que hablar.

Ron aun pálido, asintió y confió en lo que le dijo Harry.

La campana sonó avisando el fin de ese día, mientras casi todos los alumnos se disponían a descansar o hacer deberes.

Cho y Flint ya se encontraban en un aula vacía fornicando con pasión.

Aunque esta vez Marcus era mas cuidadoso son el cuerpo de Cho, ahora se había quitado la ropa de forma tímida, para después pasar a sesear su lujuria y pasión, Cho y Flint lo estaban haciendo arriba de un escritorio.

Flint estaba arriba de Cho totalmente desnudo, este se movía rítmicamente, mientras besaba el cuello de Cho, esta aun con el sostén escarlata puesto, gemía de placer ,cuando Flint quedo exhausto se recostó sobre ella, causando presión en sus pechos, Cho lo besaba mientras le acariciaba la espalda para después bajar a los glúteos, ella amaba esa sensación en sus manos.

Flint la miro a los ojos y una vez mas le aseguraba que ella era la mejor que había tenido nunca, Cho para compensar el halago de su novio, le dijo que la tomara de nuevo, pero que esta vez ella quería estar arriba.

Así Flint y Cho se levantaron y cambiaron de lugar. Flint estaba gustoso ya que así podía admirar a su chica en todo su esplendor, Flint se puso los brazos detrás de la nuca y le dijo.

-Soy todo tuyo mi amor, hazme lo que quieras.

Su chica tomo la palabra y se sentó a la altura del pene de Flint y comenzó a moverse, Cho puso en practica esos, movimientos que hacían que sus hombres gritaran de placer, sin necesidad de penetrarla, eran esos movimientos que habían vuelto loco a Draco en innumerables ocasiones.

Cho se acerco a Flint y lo beso de forma húmeda, esta le daba pequeños mordiscos en le cuello y podía sentir en sus labios como se erizaba la piel de Flint.

El chico la abrazo y le dijo entre jadeos, que quería mas, que quería que entrara dentro de el, Cho por su parte le dijo que esperara, que primero le daría una sorpresa, la chica se levanto y comenzó a bailarle de forma sensual, subía y bajaba con pasos que hacían que Flint se quedara boquiabierto, Cho se desprendo del sostén y se recostó enzima de Marcus, para que pudiera sentir sus pechos rozando en su piel, este los tomo con la manos y los beso, Flint hacia circunferencias alrededor de los pezones con sus dedos de forma juguetona.

Cho se reía, ahora si estaba disfrutando, se acerco a besarlo.

Cho le susurraba cosas sucias a Flint, que hacían que el chico se excitara más, Cho podía sentir el pene de Flint cerca de su vientre, queriendo abrirse paso para entrar en ella. Y entonces Cho levanto un poco su pelvis y abrió las piernas, para que Flint con un movimiento hacia arriba la penetrara.

Este lo hizo y la penetro tan profundo que Cho dio un desgarrador grito de placer, así siguieron por una hora, y después solo se quedaron recostados aun unidos para recuperar fuerzas, y comenzar de nuevo.

Por otro lado en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor

-¡Dame eso Ron esa camisa, no combina con tus zapatos!

-¿pero Hermione?, solo voy al lago ni que fuera a ir a visitar a Cornelius Funge.

-Solo quiero que te veas más guapo de lo que eres Ron.

-Pero Hermy, es que me da pena que tú me ayudes a vestirme, en especial... por lo que paso entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas?.

-¿qué?, ¿de que hablas?— dijo Hermy en broma—no te preocupes Ronnie, pasamos lindos momentos, pero tu y yo sabemos que lo nuestro nunca funcionaria, somos muy diferentes.

-Lo se Hermy, pero créeme, ya lo supere.

-Bien hecho, Ron, ahora porque no te pruebas, este pantalón, es muy lindo.

Ron se metió al baño y se puso el pantalón que era de estilo cargo color café — ¿qué opinas Hermy?

-¡Me encanta!, pero no me gusta esa bolsa, si ... la moviera un poco se vería mejor, ¡Ya se!, de su bolsa Hermione saco una revista muggle llamada ELLE y otra de nombre Marie Claire, la chica hojeo un poco en ellas y encontró varias fotografías de una pasarela del diseñador Georgio Arman.

-¡Mira Ron!, ¿te gusta?, es como tu pantalón, pero este de ve mas estilizado.

-Si, si me gusta Hermy, pero yo no tengo dinero para comprar algo así, por lo que dices, creo que es muy caro.

Hermione rió—No te preocupes Ron, Hermy saco su varita y con una extraña floritura, el viejo pantalón cargo de Ron se transformo en uno igual al de la fotografía.

-¡Guau Hermione!, eres impresionante.

-Gracias Ron, este pantalón es todo un Hermy Granger.

Después de esto Hermy le ayudo a elegir una camisa y zapatos que combinaran, Ron se peino y se perfumo con la colonia que le había prestado Seamus.

Hermy estaba orgullosa de su creación, había convertido al guapo y desalineado Ron Weasley, en un varonil y sexy hombre.

-Ron luces muy, muy bien—Dijo Hermione alegremente

-Gracias Hermy—Ron la abrazo y sus miradas se cruzaron, estaban tan cerca que casi se besaban, justo en ese momento Ron, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la garganta, Hermy lo miraba con ternura.

A ella le gustaba Draco, pero entonces que era ese sentimiento que aun tenía por Ron—Pensó la castaña.

El pelirrojo decidió terminar con tan incomodo momento, besándola en la mejilla y dándole una vez mas las gracias.

Hermy no dijo nada, solo le izo una seña para que saliera del dormitorio, ya que afuera lo esperaban con impaciencia Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny y Harry.

Cunado Ron salio del dormitorio, se escucharon silbidos por parte de Ginny, y vítores de los chicos.

Sin embargo, Hermy se había quedado inmóvil con la mano en la mejilla donde la había besado Ron. De pronto Harry asomo la cabeza al dormitorio de los chicos en busca de Hermione.

-¡Hermy!

­—La chica sacudió la cabeza y se fue a desearle suerte a Ron. El chico ya había atravesado el agujero del retrato, cuando Hermy salio después de el y lo abrazo.

-Te deseo suerte Ronnie, y recuerda que confió en ti y te quiero mucho.

Después de que Hermione lo soltó, Ron le expreso la inseguridad que sentía al estar con Luna.

Hermione lo abrazo más fuerte y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ronnie se que puedes lograrlo, Luna esta loca por ti y aquí entre nosotros —dijo por lo bajo Hermione, ella es la mejor para que me remplace ¿no?, tómalo en cuanta Ron, y además experimentar no hace mal a nadie, no por que salgas a platicar al lago te vas a casar con ella, confía en mi, no dejes pasar la oportunidad que el destino te ha dado.

Ron asintió, Hermy tenía razón y que más daba, al fin y al cabo todo terminaría en unas horas.

Cuando Ron ya había llegado al la entrada de la sala común de los Hufflepuf, seguía comiéndose las uñas y una vez mas se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo, estaba bien.

Si Luna era bonita y era una buena chica, pero no la amaba, el sabia que solo tenia ojos para ella, su amor prohibido, pero debía aceptar que nunca seria para el, así que mejor recordó las palabras que le había dicho Hermione y se armo de valor.

Pasado un minuto aproximadamente, Luna apareció, se veía radiante, traía puesta una falda tres cuartos, de color oliva con una blusa ajustada de tirantes de color blanco, esa noche la chica traía la melena recogida en una coleta. Y ya no usaba los aretes de rábano, esta vez usaba una joyería discreta pero muy Chic.

Ron al verla la tomo de la mano y se la beso.

Luna solo se sonrojo y también lo tomo de la mano y así se fueron caminando juntos hacia la puerta de roble del castillo.

Afuera la misteriosa luna los sobrecogía con su luz, que hacia que los grandes ojos de Luna se vieran de lo mas bello, los chicos se sentaron a las orillas del lago, debajo de un manzano que perfumaba el ambiente.

Ron y Luna charlaron hasta la media noche ja y Ron se quejaba de que no iba tener nada de que hablar

Después de eso quedaron de que se iban a ver en Hogsmeade el in de semana y después de eso Luna se recostó en el pecho de Ron y juntos se quedaron ah admirando la hermosa luna que se reflejaba en las oscuras aguas del lago, y en ese momento una estrella fugaz ilumino el cielo.

Ron a cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Luna sentía un cosquilleo cada vez mas y mas fuerte en el estomago, era ese cosquilleo que cuando era novio de Hermione, solo ella se lo producía.

-Guau, ¿qué es esto, acaso, Luna si me gusta? —se pregunto Ron en sus adentros. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando de pronto Luna se levanto con precipitación y se acerco mucho a la cara de Ron. Esto hizo que Ron se asustara.

Luna seguía mirándolo fijamente sin parpadear, y luego le pregunto.

-¿te gusto Ron?

Esto izo que a Ron, se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, ahora si le podía responder a Luna.

-Si Luna me gustas y quisiera que fueras mi novia, Ron saco una flor de su camisa y se la puso a Luna en el cabello, esta la tomo la olfateo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo que si quería ser su novia.

Después se alejo un poco de la cara de Ron.

-¿sabes desde cuando me gustas?

-Ammm. No Luna realmente no.

-Desde que Ginny me dijo que tú eras su hermano y desde que te vi por primera vez, aun lo recuerdo, fue el día en el que el heredero de Slytherin escribió en la pared el mensaje de la cámara de los secretos, yo estaba en esa multitud—Luna se puso roja

Ron no podía creerlo, el nunca la había visto hasta hace un año.

-Luna me siento alagado.

Una vez más Luna se le acerco mucho a Ron y lo miraba tan fijamente que hasta daba un poco de miedo, luego Luna cerró los ojos y alzo los labios, al ver esto Ron comprendió porque la Chica se le acercaba tanto.

Así que tomo la cara de Luna entre sus manos y le dio un tierno beso.

Un beso que daba inicio a su romance, un romance que era incitado por la maravillosa luna que los observaba sin juzgar.

**Antes que nada pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que tenía exámenes, ya saben como son los exámenes de pesados en la Universidad, pero lo bueno es que ya acabe así que espero que este cap les guste. **

**¡Tierno no, que lindo, que lindo!, jejeje, este cap estuvo un poco largo y lleno de situaciones, supimos lo que hace Cho con su noviecito y de la nueva relación de Ron con Luna, ¿pero?, ¿duraran? Descúbranlo claro esta, si dejan criticas, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea, esto es para saber si les esta gustando, bueno de ante mano gracias y dejen CRITICAS. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 **

**El plan y el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras**

Por fin llegaba el viernes en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, esa mañana los chicos Gryffindor ya estaban listos desde las 7:00 AM, esta vez los papeles se invertían y eran ellos quienes esperaban a Hermione y a Ginny.

A pesar de que las iban a esperar por una ahora, a estos no les importo mucho, ya que estaban inmersos en una conversación que a todos les interesaba, todos le preguntaban a Ron acerca de su cita con Luna, además de cuestionar a Ron, Seamus muy seguro de si mismo aseguraba que Pansy Parkinson, la chica Slytherin se le había quedado viendo ayer en la cena.

-Si claro Seamus, crees que esa pedante chica va a saber que existes, acuérdate casi se muere cuando abrazo a Ron, imagínate si tu salieras con ella, y descubre que tu padre es muggle, sinceramente creo que se suicidaría,

-Gracias Harry, ¡que amable!, subes mis ánimos al cielo— dijo Seamus de forma irónica.

-Perdón Seamus, se que me escucho muy franco, pero eres mi amigo y te tengo que abrir los ojos, ¿no crees?, que talvez Malfoy estaba detrás de ti, y al que veía era a el.

-Cierto, ¡han visto las escenas que Pansy le hace a Malfoy! Y el ni siquiera la toma en cuenta, yo tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya terminaron.

-Claro Dean ¿que no escuchaste lo que dijo Pansy en la clase de McGonagall?

-Pues si pero no podemos estar totalmente seguros.

-Como sea, no creas todo lo que vez Dean, el otro día en el expreso ella lo llamaba con sobrenombres ridículos y el no decía nada, hasta que...

Harry recordó, lo extraño que Draco se había comportado después de que llego al vagón, a anunciarles sobre el patrullaje que tenían que hacer.

-¿Hasta que, que Harry? — pregunto Seamus algo alterado.

Harry negó con la cabeza, ya pensaría en eso mas tarde se dijo

-Olvídalo Seamus, no era nada, y dime amigo, además que le ves a esa chismosa, siempre esta hablando y quejándose de la gente—dijo Harry cuestionando con el entrecejo fruncido a Seamus.

-Créeme, yo te lo puedo asegurar Seamus—Dijo Ron, que por primera vez hablaba sobre el tema.

Seamus puso cara de tonto y comenzó a suspirar como una mujer enamorada—Pues no se chicos, que es lo que la hermosa Pansy tenga, yo solo se que me atrae mucho, el único inconveniente es que ella es de Slytherin.

-Y que odia a los que no son sangre pura—Dijo Neville acertadamente.

-No me importa ya verán como va a caer rendida a mis pies—dijo Seamus con aires de grandeza.

-Jajajajajajaja—Los chicos estallaron el risas por la actitud de casanova que había tomado Seamus.

-Lo siento Seamus, pero la verdad no creo que lo logres, para empezar no te le puedes acercar, y si lo logras te aseguro que cuando te vea va a salir corriendo despavorida, otra cosa es que tienes que abordarla cuando este sola, y creo que eso va a ser difícil, ya que últimamente siempre anda con Crabe y Goyle.

Supongo que ahora ellos son sus guarda espaldas, y obviamente la mas importante que te haga caso, y que le quites de la cabeza esa entupida ideología estilo Slytherin.

Si puedes hacer todo eso amigo, la chica será tuya. Y por supuesto tendrás algo más importante—Dijo Harry muy serio.

-¿a que te refieres Harry?, no creo que haya algo mas importante que quedarme con Pansy.

-oh, claro que lo hay Seamus, si logras todo lo que te dije te ganaras nuestro respeto—Dijo Harry de forma burlona, Todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir de forma seria asintiendo con la cabeza.

Seamus se quedo boquiabierto, sabia que Harry tenia razón, no en lo del respeto, sino en lo difícil que seria que Pansy le hiciera caso, aun así el se sentía seguro, no sabia porque pero algo dentro de el le decía que podía hacer que Pansy cambiara y se volvería una buena chica.

Cuando Seamus seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, una vocecilla llamo su atención.

-Seamus, yo si creo que puedas conquistar a Pansy, yo confió en ti

-¡GRACIAS NEVILLE!—dijo Seamus con los ojos brillantes

-Ven chicos este si es mi amigo, ¡Neville si es un verdadero apoyo para mi! —dijo Seamus que veía con resentimiento a todos, menos a Neville.

Todos se quedaron serios con ganas de que Seamus ya no siguiera con el tema de Pansy, casualmente Seamus sin razón aparente, lo hizo.

-Oye Harry, espero que no te moleste la pregunta—dijo temeroso el chico—, pero ya no has sentido al que no debe ser nombrado.

-No Seamus, Dumbledore dice que por ahora esta tranquilo, y que la orden sabe perfectamente donde esta ya que siguen sus pasos muy de cerca, o algo así.

-¡Pero! Y ¿a los mortifagos?

-Creo que a ellos también los están siguiendo.

-Guau, eso si que es ser eficiente, saben si yo fuera Malfoy, me daría vergüenza levantar la cara.

-¡Ay! Neville, ¿no conoces a Malfoy?, ese tipo es un maldito cínico, aun se pavonea por la escuela diciendo que su padre es el rey del mundo, para Malfoy todo lo que haga "ustedes saben" o su "papi", es lo mejor para el y para su familia, aunque no lo se—Seamus se frotaba la barbilla de forma pensativa—últimamente Malfoy a estado raro, como triste ¿no?

-Y tu como sabes eso Seamus, ¿no será que el que te gusta es el y no Pansy?

-¡CALLATE DEAN!, como tu retorcida mente puede pensar en esas cosas— decía Seamus visiblemente enfadado—Ademas, se que Malfoy esta raro, porque precisamente, porque me paso todo el día viendo a Pansy, es inevitable ver lo que hace Malfoy también.

-¡Si tu lo dices Seamus! —Dijo Harry de forma burlona.

Después de unas cuantas risas se produjo un incomodo silencio que Seamus rompió haciéndole preguntas a Ron, sobre su cita con Luna.

-Ahora si Ron, ¡no creas que con lo que ya nos contaste es suficiente!, cuéntanos mas sobre "tu noche".

Ron negaba con la cabeza, mientras esbozaba una picara sonrisa—Ya les dije que eso es intimo, SOY UN CABALLERO y no voy a divulgar lo que hago con mi novia.

-Ay, si, mi novia. Mi novia! —Lo imitaba Neville riéndose.

Cuando Ron dijo eso, Seamus se puso muy serio y con inmensa frustración y seriedad miro a todos sus amigos, que esperaban expectantes el comentario que iba a hacer Seamus.

-Chicos creo que todos deberíamos de conseguir una chica, ya siento envidia de Ron y aun no sale con Luna por segunda vez.

-¡Hay Seamus, no es para tanto! —dijo Neville algo extrañado por la urgencia de Seamus por conseguir novia.

-¡Si lo es Neville!, míranos, somos patéticos, Harry tiene muchas chicas a sus pies, y te digo Harry, no se porque no sales con nadie, pero bueno aya tu, Ron ya tiene a Luna, así que el no entra en el club de los desesperados.

Dean ya casi tiene en sus manos a Susan Bones y tu y yo Neville, somos un par de tontos, sin nadie, sin siquiera un perro que nos ladre.

En ese momento Hermione los interrumpió.

-Por Favor chicos, —dijo la castaña que bajaba hacia donde estaban los chicos—No es necesario que busquen chicas para ser felices, eso en mi muy distinguida opinión, es pura vanidad.

-Si claro, tú lo dices porque eres una hermosa chica, que puede tener a cualquier hombre que se le pase en frente.

Hermy se sintió alagada por el comentario de Seamus y sus mejilla se tornaron rojas.

-Gracias Seamus, pero no creas, pero porque mejor no me dices, por quien estas babeando y ¿no se?, talvez pueda persuadir a la chica para que te de una oportunidad.

Los demás estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, y estaban atentos, ya que no creían que Seamus se atreviera a decirle a Hermione que moría por Pansy Parkinson.

Hermy esperaba la respuesta de Seamus.

-Bu...bueno, la chica que me gusta es de Slytherin, es Pansy Parkinson.

-¡¿QUÉ, ELLA?!

Nadie esperaba otra reacción de Hermione.

-Pero Seamus, ella es tan , agh, es tan superficial y además se ve que aun esta enamorada de Dra... de Malfoy.

-Lo se Herms, pero es que me gusta mucho, dime que me ayudaras ¿si?

-No se Seamus, sabes que no nos soportamos, pero mira lo voy a pensar, tomamos una clase juntas, y talvez hay pueda acercarme a decirle algo, pero no te prometo nada ¿de acuerdo?

Seamus corrió hacia Hermione y la cargo por la cintura lleno de felicidad.

De pronto una lechuza negra como el petróleo, con ojos color verde olivo irrumpió en la sala común de los Gryffindor, cuando Hermione la vio casi se le cae la falda de la impresión, era la lechuza de su amando, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada frente a sus amigos, aun no.

-¡Guau!, ese pájaro es magistral, ¿a quien le traerá correo?.

-Quien sabe Seamus, pero porque mejor no nos vamos a desayunar, no quiero que se no haga tarde—dijo Hermy algo nerviosa.

Cuando la chica logro que todos sus amigos salieran, ella muy enojada, según les hizo creer a todos, regreso a la sala común por un apunte "que olvido".

Hermione estaba ansiosa, quería saber que es lo que le tenía que decir su amado, la chica tomo el sobre del pico del ave y lo abrió con las manos sudorosas.

_Querida Hermione, Buenos días._

_Hola princesa, te tengo una buena noticia, hoy voy inscribirme a la clase de Jeroglíficos a la que según se ,quieres entrar, lo mejor es que la clase se impartirá todos los viernes a las 8:00pm, en la torre sur, eso quiere decir que podemos estar un tiempo a solas cuando salgamos y conocernos mejor, lo mejor es que el grupo es de solo diez personas, y la mayoría de los que están escritos, ni nos conocen, ni nosotros a ellos._

_Ya para despedirme te pido una última cosa, me gustaría que nos viéramos en Hogsmeade, tú decide el lugar y la hora, ya que eres más prudente que yo._

_Sin mas me despido, rogándole a dios, poder ver tu hermoso rostro el día de hoy._

_Por favor, envía la respuesta con mi lechuza y recuerda que siempre estoy pensando en ti._

_Te quiere_

_D.M_

Hermione, estaba súper feliz, por fin el destino le había hecho una buena jugada y la volvería a reunir con su amado, la chica toma una nota y escribió de forma rápida la respuesta y se la dio a la hermosa lechuza.

Después de esto Hermy se estremeció, ya que tenía tantas ganas de estar a solas con Draco, que no le importaba nada, además de que la castaña tenia la ferviente esperanza de que por fin Draco le pediría que fuera su novia.

La chica salio de la sala común y alcanzo a sus amigos.

-Hermy ¿encontraste el libro?—pregunto Harry

-ahh?, si, ya lo guarde en la mochila—dijo Hermione sonriendo

- y ¿aun esta esa lechuza negra en la ventana?

-ammmm. Si hay sigue, talvez sea de alguno de los chicos de primero, pero no se. Oigan chicos me siento entusiasmada hoy conoceremos al nuevo profesor de defensa.

Aunque sinceramente me extraña que Dumbledore no lo haya presentado en el banquete.

-Talvez apenas se ocupo el puesto, ya vez que a Ginny tenía clase el lunes de defensa pero se cancelo. Además ¿quién querría ocupar el puesto?, en el verano el profeta, publico un articulo, alegando que el puesto estaba maldito, no se cuales sean sus fuentes de información, pero el articulo era bastante estupido y amarillista, aquí entre nosotros, me atrevo a decir que parecía un articulo del quisquilloso. —Cuando Harry dijo esto solo hizo una mueva y volteo a mirar a Ron, apenado.

-Ups, perdón Ron, no quise decir eso, pero es que el quisquilloso a veces publica cosas muy tontas.

-No te preocupes Harry, a mi me gusta Luna, no su padre, ni su revista, así que por mi no hay problema que critiques la revista, ya también creo que a veces es tonta.

En ese momento Hermione intervino en la platica—¡pues deberían de tener mas respeto por el quisquilloso!, Harry recuerda que gracias a esa revista, pudiste decir la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en el torneo de los tres magos sobre "tu ya sabes quien"

-¡Lo se Hermione, no tienes porque echármelo en cara cada vez que puedes, ya deja de meterte en mi vida!

Harry estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, pero no por culpa de Hermione, sino porque en uno de los pasillos vio a Cho coqueteando con un chico de primero, así que Harry se desquito con la primera persona que le hablo, que en este caso fue Hermy.

-¡que te lo hecho en cara! Y descuida ya no me voy a meter en tu vida —Grito Hermione y dándole la espalda a Harry se siguió caminando.

-¡Chicos, chicos, no se peleen! —gritaba Neville desesperado, y moviendo las manos como loco para que Harry y Hermione no se dijeran mas cosas

-Ya, ya tranquilos—decía Ron.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, segado por la ira, se disculpo con Hermione, sabia que la chica era muy orgullosa y que ella no tomaría la iniciativa, además el le había gritado primero. Después de que Harry se disculpo llegaron al gran comedor todos se sentaron felices a desayunar, todos acepto Harry y Hermione que se miraban con indiferencia.

En realidad era bastante incomodo, comer así, ya que un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de todos.

Por su parte Seamus miraba a la pandilla como comía en silencio y sin mirarse.

-¡HEY YA VASTA!, Odio que se peleen por cosas tan tontas.

-Vamos Seamus, Harry ya se disculpo y yo acepte, así que ya tranquilízate.

-Claro Hermy, pero no te veo muy convencida, como que no le crees a Harry

Después de que Seamus dijo eso Harry tomo la palabra, y le dijo a Hermione que se había enojado no con ella, y le dijo como había visto a Cho. En ese momento una sonrisa se esbozo en la cara de Hermione, ya que ahora todo tenia sentido.

-Oh, Harry ahora tu perdóname, creí que de verdad ya no me querías, y por eso no te creí cuando te disculpaste.

-¿cómo puedes pensar eso? —Harry se acerco a abrazar a Hermione—escúchame Hermy yo jamás te voy a dejar de querer, eres como mi hermana, y una vez te pido que me disculpes por mi actitud.

-claro Harry

Seamus comenzó a aplaudir y a fingir que lloraba.

Cuando los chicos ya iban en el postre, Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas entraron al gran comedor, la chica miro por instinto a la mesa de Gryffindor y suspiro.

Las amigas de Pansy se sorprendieron de verla actuar de esa forma, así que por inercia buscaron a ver si Draco estaba por la mesa de los Gryffindor, pero ahí no había rastro del rubio.

-Pansy, ¿por qué suspiras? Draco no esta ahí.

-Ammm, no suspire, lo que pasa es que me dieron ganas de estornudar, jajaja, yo suspirando estas loca Cambell—dijo Pansy como si estuviera indignada, sin embargo la chica si que había suspirado, la pregunta es ¿por cual de los Gryffindor?

-Bueno amiga, yo solo decía, oye Pansy y ¿ya no vas a volver con Draco?

Pansy se puso muy triste a tal grado que casi lloraba, pero se aguanto.

-No lo creo Cambell, al menos por el momento no, creo que el esta interesado en otra, que aun no tengo idea de quien pueda ser, aunque ya no me importa mucho, yo ya estoy buscando otro chico que me sepa valora.

-¡Esa es la actitud Pansy!, ves Odri tu y yo también deberíamos buscar a alguien—dijo Cambell alegremente; —es solo cuestión de actitud, en eso Cambell, comenzó a caminar de forma femenina y se sacudió el cabello con una mano.

Esto por arte de magia llamo la atención de Harry y se quedo con la boca abierta mientras el jugo de calabaza se le tiraba en las piernas, nunca había visto a Cambell de esa forma, antes era una chica bonita, pero no tan atractiva y curvilínea como era ahora. Ahora la chica se veía hermosísima y realmente sexy.

Cambell era una de las nuevas amigas de Pansy, ya que apenas un año antes se había cambiado de escuela, para estudiar en Hogwarts, la chica era alta mas o menos de la altura de Harry tenia la melena castaña con un poco de rubio, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de tez blanca, era espigada pero con curvas, parecía que tenia cuerpo de una top model, sus ojos eran negro azabache con un toque de verde olivo.

Harry estaba enbobado, no recordaba ese sentimiento que hace unos años solo Cho lo hacia sentir, ¿qué había en esa chica que lo volvía loco? — se preguntaba Harry que aun vivía en un mundo rosa, por culpa de Cambell.

Hace días que Harry la había visto, pero nunca tan de cerca ya que siempre se sienta atrás de Crabe y Goyle en las clase, lo que hace imposible que alguien la vea por la gran espalda de los chicos

Cambell camino frente a la mesa de Gryffindor sin ni siquiera voltear, la chica tenia muy presente la ideología Slytherin y como era tradición, no quería tener nada que ver con los Gryffindor.

Neville vio la cara de Harry y se volvió para ver que es lo que lo tenia tan perdido, entonces vio a Cambell y quedo flechado, algo tenia esa chica que hacia que los hombres cayeran a sus pies

Por esa razón una vez Pansy y ella se pelearon, porque en el colegio se rumoraba que Cambell y Draco se gustaban. Además de que se decía que la familia de Cambell era mas poderosa que la familia Parkinson, y tenían razón, ya que Cambell Gringotts Vela, era parte de la familia milenaria y millonaria de los fundadores del banco Gringotts, de hecho ella era la heredera de ese imperio, ya que su padre es el único sobreviviente de la dinastía, la chica era de las familias mas importantes sangre pura mas importantes del mundo mágico.

Solo que al contrario de los Malfoy, Parkinson, etc. No pertenecían a los mortifagos, ni eran simpatizantes de Voldemort, al menos eso decían.

Regresando al gran comedor.

Pansy también camino de forma seductora, seguida por Odri y Milicet Bulstrode-

Harry seguía al hermoso grupo de chicas con la mirada, con la esperanza de que Cambell volteara a verlo. El chico se sentía increíblemente feliz, por fin había vuelto ese sentimiento de ansiedad y mariposas en el estomago, ahora se encontraba en la misma situación que Seamus, ya que les gustaban las chicas prohibidas de Slytherin.

Tres de los Gryffindor tenían cara de idiotas, así que Hermy extrañada tomo las riendas del asunto.

-¡Chicos! —grito, pero fue inútil ya que Neville, Harry y Seamus, seguían en su burbuja.

Cuando Pansy y su pandilla se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, sucedió algo muy gracioso, ya que natural mente coordinadas las cuatro cruzaron la pierna y se echaron el cabello hacia atrás con una mano. Esto hizo que Harry, Seamus y Neville babearan más.

Cuando Ron se percato que Hermy estaba a punto de gritarles otra vez el se adelanto y llamo a sus amigos, junto con un ligero golpe en la cabeza, por fin los chicos reaccionaron.

Ginny estaba que le ardía la cara, ahora no era solo Cho la que se interponía entra Harry y ella, ahora también tendría que lidiar con esa pedante chica Slytherin.

-¡Harry, Seamus, Neville!, ¿qué demonios les pasa?

-Tranquila Hermione no te exaltes, solo admirábamos el paisaje—dijo Seamus

-Pues que mal gusto tienen—Ginny no aguantaba más y dijo esto de forma sarcástica.

-¿Mal gusto?, vamos Ginny, ¡que no viste a las musas que acaban de pasar!, son tan bellas—suspiro Neville.

Hermy se llevo una mano a la mejilla—¡Hay, Hombres! Aunque no le gustaba nada que sus amigos se fijaran en chicas como Pansy, no podía reprocharles nada ya que ella también estaba interesada en un chico de la misma casa.

Ron, sin embargo estaba feliz por el nuevo hallazgo de sus amigos, nunca había visto a la chica que andaba con Pansy, era común verla con Odri o con Milicett, pero no con la otra, de la que no conocía su nombre y de la que no podía dejar de sentirse atraído.

Pero ahora el turno de Hermione de admirar el paisaje. Draco había hecho presencia en el gran comedor acompañado pos Zabini, Flint, Crabe y Goyle.

Draco no podía evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Gyffindor, para vera Hermy, los chicos se sentaron cerca de la pandilla de Pansy y comenzaron a entablar conversación, mientras Draco comía. Miraba a Hermione con la esperanza de que hubiera encontrado su nota matutina, ya que aun no recibía la respuesta.

Hermione sentía la mirada de su chivo y lo miro para que sus ojos hablaran por ella, Draco le alzaba las cejas y entonces Hermy comprendió.

Busco en su mochila una notita negra, que saco disimuladamente, con cuidado de que solo Draco la viera, su chico al percatarse de la nota sonrió y Hermy también lo hizo.

Después de un rato llagaron las lechuzas y a Draco por fin llego la respuesta de su amada.

Todo iba bien hasta que desgraciadamente, Harry veía como la chica de Slytherin que le había llamado la atención, hablaba melosamente, con Blaise Zabini, estos se miraban con cariño y Zabini le tomaba la mano y le hablaba al oído.

-Oye Harry parece que Zabini y tu chica tienen algo que ver.

-Eso creo Ron, pero hasta no cerciorarme, me seguiré haciendo ilusiones

Ron se encogió de hombros—si tu lo dices Harry, ¡Hola amor!

Luna había llegado a sentarse en la mesa para desayunar con Ron, se besaron rápidamente y Ron le sirvió pan queques con mermelada de calabaza.

-Oigan y que vamos a hacer el fin de semana, ¿sabían que nos va a dejar quedarnos en Hogsmeade?

Hermy abrió mucho los ojos— ¿de verdad?, yo pensaba que iba a ser la visita habitual de unas horas.

-Si Hermy yo también lo creía pero Parvatti me dijo que Dumbledore va ha asegurar el castillo en contra de mortifagos y artes obscuras.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver, lo ha hecho antes y sin necesidad de sacarnos del castillo.

-Si Hermy, pero esta vez algunos de los hechizos son muy peligrosos y el profesor no se quiere arriesgar a que ocurran accidentes.

-Ya veo, ¿porque?..., no nos quedamos en una cabaña de las que rentan en Hogsmeade.

-Gran idea Hermione, oye ¿podemos invitar a Luna? —dijo Ron feliz

-¡Claro Ron!, déjenmelo todo a mi para las ocho tendré todo lista, y en la cena les dijo como nos vamos a organizar Ok.

-Claro Hermy—dijeron los demás.

Hermione le dio un sorbo a su té, se puso una tostada en la boca y se levanto.

-¿a dónde vas Hermione?

-Tengo que ir a hacer las reservaciones Harry, los veo en Defensa.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-No Harry, estoy bien—después de eso la chica salio corriendo de forma veloz.

Entonces Draco aprovecho el momento —Chicos tengo que ir a la sala común olvide algo—mintió el rubio

-¿no quieres que lo traiga yo? —dijo Crabbe

-No, tú... sigue comiendo—Draco salio del gran comedor con elegancia, para luego correr como loco detrás de Hermione, para su fortuna la encontró al dar vuelta en un pasillo.

Estaba agitado y le dolía el estomago por el esfuerza—Ho...Hola Hermy—dijo Draco jadeando.

Hermy soltó sus cosas y lo abrazo para que el rubio descansara en sus brazos y le dijo al oído—Hola niño.

Cuando Draco se recupero, la ayudo con sus cosas y se metieron a un aula vacía. Hermy cerro el aula con hechizo para que nadie los interrumpiera ya que habían visto a Peeves merodeando cerca de ahí

-Recibiste mi nota ¿verdad Herms?

-Si Draco, y estoy feliz. Sabes Dean me dijo que vamos a pasar todo el fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

-¿que?, ¿de verdad?

Hermione le explico a Draco, lo que Dumbledore iba a Hacer

-¡Genial!, que te parece si tu y yo—Draco se le acercaba cada vez mas a Hermy—no nos escapamos y te invito a mi casa.

El rostro de Hermione se entristeció—no creo que puede hacer eso Draco, yo ya tengo planes con mis amigos, además de que seria inapropiado ya que tu y yo aun no somos nada.

Hermione había dicho esto para que Draco le pidiera que fuera su novia, pero esto no paso, ya que Draco se quedo callado con la mirada fija en el piso.

-¿qué vas a hacer con ellos?

-Vamos a rentar una cabaña, ¿pero?...Hermy se acerco a Draco, sabia que su chico se había puesto triste y enojado por lo que le había dicho, así que se apuro a enmendar su error, Hermy se sentó en las piernas de Draco y se le acerco al rostro.

¿Pero que Hermy? —dijo Draco algo impaciente

-No tengo nada que hacer, ¿por qué no?, tu y yo no pasamos juntos toda la tarde ¿qué opinas? —le dijo Hermione con la voz mas melosa que le salio y haciendo pucheros.

Draco comenzó a bromear—Mmmmm...¿No se?, quizá yo también tenga planes con mis amigos.

Hermione se puso triste.

-No es cierto princesa, es broma yo hago lo que tu me digas—Draco la beso de forma tierna en la mejilla.

-Bueno entonces unamos cerebros, hay una clase de cabañas en Hogsmeade muy exclusivas, porque no nos hospedamos todos ahí.

-Pero Draco no creo que Ron pueda pagar su estancia en un lugar "exclusivo"; porque mejor no optamos por algo mas barato.

-Perdón, Hermione, pero dudo que mis amigos quieran quedarse en un lugar barato, además seria raro de que yo Draco Malfoy, este hospedado en un lugar de esos.

Hermione se disponía a refutar, pero Draco se le adelanto—Mira Herms, si el dinero es el problema, yo... le presto a Weasley y tu solo le dices que las el hospedaje tenia rebaja de temporada o algo así, pero pagas su estancia con el dinero que te voy a dar ¿si?

-Pero Draco yo no podría, en ese caso mejor yo le presto a Ron.

-No, no, no, claro que no, es mas para que veas cuanto te quiero, yo pago lo de todos tus amigos, y asunto cerrado, y Hermy no acepto un no como respuesta ok.

-¿pero Draco? —Este puso un dedo en los labios de Hermione—pero nada, mi princesa, déjame hacer eso por ti, además se compensa con lo que le hice a Weasley en herbologia ¿te acuerdas?, se lo debo, velo como si pagarle el hospedaje fuera una forma de disculparme

Hermione muy a su pesar cedió al plan de Draco, después los chicos conversaron durante diez minutos y luego se fueron a la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

Hermione entro antes que Draco para que nadie sospechara que habían llegado juntos.

Los alumnos estaban expectantes e impacientes por saber quien era el nuevo profesor de defensa.

Cuando la campana sonó una puerta escondida, se abrió y de ella salio una hermosa bruja, no era muy mayo talvez tendría unos cuarenta años, y eso máximo, era algo robusta pero sin llegar a ser gorda, era alta, tenia el rostro severo, pero en sus ojos se veía un gran instinto maternal, la bruja vestía un vestido color escarlata con una negra capa de seda cayendo en sus hombros, que hacia contraste con el rubio y corto cabello que le llegaba justo detrás de las orejas.

La profesora tenía los ojos color azabache, era blanca y tenía la nariz de perico.

-Buenos días soy Marie Camil Russo, su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes obscuras. Los chicos estaban sin habla, nunca habían tenido una profesora que fuera de otro país, ya que su acento delataba que era de descendencia francesa.

-Legs dige algo sobre mi, yo soy miembgro de primega clase de la ogden de merglin, por haber convertido en sal a los gigantes que invadiegon Francia, eso paso en le tiempo en que ya saben quien estaba en el poger, he escrito tres libros de defensa que son los que se les pidieron en la lista de útiles, Dumblegdore me contrato pogque soy la mejor en mi país ¿preguntas?

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la profesora Russo imponía cada vez que hablaba.

-Esta bien si no hay preguntas, pasare lista, ya que como es obvio no los conozco muy bien.

Harry por fin tendría la oportunidad de saber como se llamaba la chica que lo traía loco, esa vez para su suerte la chica se sentó en frente de el.

Harry podía observarla sin temor a que alguien lo viera, percibía el olor de su cabello, que ese día desprendía un olor a rosas.

-Hermione Jane Granger

-¡presente profesora!

-Cambell Gringotts

-¡Aquí profesora!

Ella había levantado la mano.

-Con que se llama Cambell—pensó Harry a la vez que anotaba el nombre de la chica en su libreta.

La clase fue dinámica e interesante, muy parecido a lo que hacia Lupin, primero algo de teoría y luego Practica, la profesora Marie era muy explicita y todos le entendían a la primera, hasta Crabe, Goyle y Neville ya habían ganado puntos, para sus respectivas casas por haber contestado de forma correcta cuando la profesora hacia un repaso de lo que habían visto en la clase.

-Chicos nos vemos el Lunes ya que mi clase la tomaran Lunes y Viernes, nos vemos, descansen y lean la pagina 23, en la próxima clase vamos a hacer un ejercicio con esa lección de acuerdo.

Cuando todos estaban saliendo Draco y Hermione se quedaron guardando sus cosas más lento de lo común, para poder despedirse, porque durante todo el día no se verían otra vez en ninguna clase.

-¡Vamos Hermy tenemos receso!

-Adelántense Ron, yo los alcanzo en la sala común

La pandilla de Hermy y Draco se fueron y los dejaron solos

-Hermione te veo a las siete en la torre sur para ir a inscribirnos a jeroglíficos y ahí te doy las reservación, de las cabañas ok.

-Si Draco, Hermione lo abrazo, Draco la miraba con ternura.

-Te voy a extrañar princesa—dijo Draco.

-Yo también mi niño, los chicos se abrazaron fuerte se despidieron y cada uno se fue por un camino diferente.

Cuando el reloj marco las siete en punto todos los alumnos estaban cansados pero deseosos de pasar el fin del semana en el pueblo, pero nadie mas deseaba esto que Draco ya que por fin después de una semana de espera.

Le pediría a Hermione que fuera su chica.

Ya en la noche, Draco ya esperaba a Hermione con impaciencia, esta llego corriendo con un montón de libros de runas y otras materias en las manos. Draco al instante ayudo a Hemione y fueron con el profesor Said para anotarse en la clase de jeroglíficos.

Después de eso se fueron a la terraza de la torre. Draco admiraba el rostro de Hermione hermosamente iluminado por la luna, quería decírselo era un momento perfecto, pero no, aun no, todo debía ser muy especial, aun no podía pedirle que fuera su chica tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Draco le dio la reservación a Hermione y ella le dio el dinero que había recaudado de sus amigos.

-¿qué es esto Herms?

-Por favor Draco, tómalo, no creas que iba a ser muy extraño que el hospedaje fuera Gratis, sin decirles porque, tuve que pedirles algo para que no sospecharan, Draco tomo a regañadientes el dinero, la verdad no le importaba el dinero, lo único que le importaba últimamente era Hermione.

Pasada una hora de solo conversar Hermione sentía que cada vez más se enamoraba de Draco y que quería pasar todos los días a su lado.

-Herms—Draco la tomo de las manos

-Si, Draco.

-Te quiero tanto niña, te prometo que mañana será un día inolvidable para ti y para mi—Draco se acerco al bello rostro de Hermione y le dio un beso cerca de los labios, —ahora pequeña, mañana te espero a las 12:00pm en la cabaña numero 20, sabrás cual es .

-Claro Draco, pero entonces ¿no nos vamos a ver en la tarde?

-Si tú lo deseas, dime donde y yo voy a donde tu quieras—Draco la miraba con ternura mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la chica

-¿qué te parece si nos vemos en la casa de los gritos, después de la comida?

-Perfecto nada como tomar el té en la casa mas embrujada de Gran Bretaña, con la chica que te gusta

-Bueno Draco, no quiero irme, pero tengo que avisarle a mis amigos sobre lo de mañana.

-Claro Herms yo también tengo que avisarle a mis amigos, oye niña por cierto a Milicett, le gusta tu amigo Longbotton.

-Ja,ja,ja ¿que extraño? Imagínate a Milicett y a Neville juntos—Dijo Hermione riéndose.

Entre risas se abrazaron y se besaron en la mejilla para después bajar a cenar con cada uno de sus amigos

Cuando Hermy les aviso sobre el plan todos comenzaron a planear su día y con quien irían Luna y Ron pasarían tiempo juntos Harry y Seamus buscarían a las chicas Slytherin etc.

Esa noche todos se durmieron felices con la cabeza llena de planes y divergió que pondrían en práctica el día de mañana

**Gracias, Gracias por todo, por fin para en próximo capitulo Draco y Hermy van a ser mas que amigos, eso claro si no se me ocurre otra cosa, de todos modos espero sus criticas o sugerencias, besos a todos y disculpen mi tardanza, voy a estar en exámenes finales, la semana que viene, ok bye los quiere su amiga Faby y porfa díganme si el Fic, esta gustando.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7. **

**Diversión, locuras y besos en Hogsmeade.**

Hola creo que esta vez, no les diré mucho, porque quiero que lean el capitulo, solo les comento que por fin Dracito y Hermy, estarán juntos.

Esa mañana los chicos de la pandilla Gryffindor, preparaban una modesta maleta para su fin de semana en Hogsmeade, en cambio Hermione, sin que nadie la viera metía en su maleta un hermoso vestido negro que tenia especialmente reservado para esa noche en la que estaría con Draco.

La chica también empaco su maquillaje y una serie de accesorios para resaltar su belleza, por su parte la pequeña de los Weasleys llevaba lo indispensable, nada fuera de lo común ya que la chica no había planeado salir con alguien, ni hacer nada especial en Hogsmeade.

Por su parte los chicos solo empacaron algunos jeans, playeras, capas y abrigos ya que el clima en Hogsmeade se estaba poniendo muy frió.

Todos se quedaron de ver a las nueve de la mañana junto a la chimenea de la sala común, cuando los Gryffindor estuvieron listos, bajaron al gran comedor a tomar un desayuno rápido, ahí Harry volvió a subir a las nubes, ya que Cambell había hecho presencia en el gran comedor, al pelinegro la baba se le caía y no ponía atención a lo que estaban platicando sus amigos.

Cuando por fin llego la hora de de irse, todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al vestíbulo para que Filch el celador, revisara sus permisos, mientras los alumnos esperaban en la fila, uno de ellos buscaba como loco a la castaña gatita de Gryffindor, cuando por fin Draco localizo a Hermione, trato de llamar su atención, riéndose de forma ruidosa de un tonto comentario que había hecho Marcus Flint.

Hermy al escuchar la risa de Draco, disimuladamente se volvió para buscar al rubio entre la gente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Draco alzo las cejas y sonrió, en signo de saludo, Hermy suspiro en su interior y se sonrojo, después de eso la chica tuvo que darse la vuelta y olvidarse de Draco ya Filch esperaba impaciente con la mano alzada a que Hermy le mostrara su permiso.

Cuando por fin salieron del castillo en la entrada los carruajes de Hogwarts ya los esperaban para llevarlos al pueblo. El interior del carruaje se mantuvo en silencio hasta que por fin llegaron al pueblo.

-¿Y ahora que Hermione?, ¿dónde esta tu dichoso hotel?, ¡Me estoy congelando!, y no quiero caminar—dijo el pelirrojo que tiritaba de frió.

-Síganme chicos, ya verán lo que nos espera.

Seamus puso cara de sufrimiento— ¿pues que nos espera Hermy?, ¿por qué lo dices así?

-por nada Seamus, no te preocupes, mejor dejen de hablar y ya vamos.

Después de unos cinco minutos caminando, tomaron un trineo publico (una especie de taxi), que los llevo a la zona norte del pueblo, en la que se podía observar en lo alto de una colina un majestuoso hotel de lujo.

Ron y los demás tenían las caras pegadas a los cristales del trineo, hasta Hermione estaba impresionada por la belleza del complejo.

-¡¿Hermy, como hiciste para pagar esto?! —dijo Ron sorprendido

-Tengo mis contactos chicos.

Cuando los chicos Gryffindor llegaban a la entrada del hotel, al mismo tiempo un carruaje más grande de lo normal pintado de negro medianoche se acercaba a ese mismo lugar.

Los Gryffindor bajaron de su carruaje, pagaron y se internaron en el lobby del hotel.

Ahí una rubia bruja de cara alargada con expresión arrogante miraba a la pandilla como si fueran un par de bichos entrando a ensuciar su hotel. La mujer se detuvo principalmente en los pantalones rotos y viejos que llevaba Ron.

Hermy no se había dado cuenta así que se acerco a la recepción y le dijo de forma entusiasta.

-Buenos días señorita.

-se le ofrece algo a usted y a sus amigos niña—dijo la bruja de forma pedante.

-Si, tenemos reservación— respondió Hermy agresivamente, ya que había notado la expresión de la bruja.

-Mmmm, ¿ustedes tienen reservación? Dijo la bruja mirando a los chicos con desprecio.

-¡Ya le dije que si!, ¡TENGA! —Hermione le dio la reservación que le había entregado Draco el día anterior.

Después de esto la bruja reviso el papel de forma meticulosa, además de que murmuraba un par de hechizos para comprobar su validez y que todo estaba en orden.

-Muy bien señorita Granger, usted tiene reservadas las cabañas de lujo en la lección de las hadas, que es la 5-B, sus cabañas son la numero 10 y la 11, hagan el favor de dejar su equipaje y mi asistente lo llevara—la bruja toco una campana y al instante un joven mago, bastante apuesto apareció en la recepción.

-Si madame—dijo el chico.

-Joy lleva el equipaje de estos huéspedes a la sección 5-B cabañas 10 y 11 y hazlo rápido que estamos esperando huéspedes mas importantes que estos jovencitos

La bruja acerco a Hermy las llaves de las cabañas, y la chica las tomo con algo de indeferencia.

-¡Hola! soy Joy y soy su asistente por este día, por favor dejen su equipaje en el piso yo lo llevare, los chicos lo obedecieron y Joy al momento sacudió la varita he hizo flotar las maletas.

-Mmm, ahora, ¿quién se va a quedar en la cabaña diez?, al instante Seamus, Ron, Harry, Dean y Neville levantaron la mano.

El chico sonrió—perfecta elección, chicos y en la once, supongo que ustedes tres señoritas—Ginny, Luna y Hermy asintieron.

-¡Muy bien!, Joy hizo otro movimiento con la varita y las maletas desaparecieron.

-Ahora, por favor síganme, el chico los guiaba por hermosos pasillos decorados de forma rustica e iluminados por pequeños nomos de escayola que tenían velas en la gorra.

La pandilla siguió a Joy por el pasillo, sin ver nada mas que puertas de diversas formas, texturas y colores, cuando por fin la luz del día se reflejaba en la blanca nieve los cegó por unos segundos, habían llegado a un enorme bosque nevado, donde en un arco f8ura de la reja que separaba al bosque de la recepción decía "Bosque de las hadas sección 5-B" con letras doradas.

Joy abrió la reja para dejar pasar a todos, casualmente la ultima en atravesarla fue Hermione, que quedo al alcance de la pervertida mirada de Joy, que le había echado el ojo desde que la vio por primera vez, este disimuladamente caminaba detrás de Hermy para poder admirar el trasero y el contoneo que hacia Hermione al caminar.

El bosque era hermoso y lo mejor era que no se sentía tanto frió como en el pueblo, apresar de que estaba totalmente cubierto de nieve, en el bosque había una pista de patinaje, un estadio de Quidittch para realizar torneos entre amigos, además había bancas debajo de fantásticos árboles iluminados por preciosas y diminutas hadas bicolores que danzaban y dejaban caer polvo a los magos que estaban debajo de ellas.

También cada veinte metros te encontrabas con un pequeño duende ofreciendo bebidas calientes a cualquiera que pasara por ahí.

Hermione estaba impactada nunca haba visto un lugar tan hermoso como ese, estaba desesperada por que ella y Draco se sentaran debajo de uno de esos árboles a conversar mientras el polvo de hada caía en su rostro.

Cuando Joy se dio cuenta que Hermione se había quedado viendo las hadas le explico que el polvo que emitían era "amore".

¿Pero que es "amore"? —pregunto de forma ingenua Hermione.

-es amor en polvo, esta sección del hotel esta dedicada a las parejas, ya que por lo general vienen a esta aquí a recuperar la pasión y el amor perdido.

-Mmm, disculpa que te lo pregunte, no creas que soy un atrevido, pero ¿porque escogieron esta sección para quedarse?

Pues veras he, he, un amigo hizo la reservación, el me recomendó este lugar, pero yo vengo de fin de semana con mis amigos, el lunes tenemos que volver al colegio.

-¡Ahh!, ya veo estudias en Hogwarts.

-si

-Muy bien, bueno señores ya llegamos— Joy les señalo las cabañas—Síganme los de la cabaña diez, los chicos lo siguieron y Joy les entrego su llave.

-"BIENVENIDOS A THE DREAM LOVE MOUNTAIN, QUE SU ESTANCIA SEA PLACENTERA" después de esto Joy cerro la puerta y dirigió a las chicas a su cabaña que estaba a unos diez metros de ahí, cuando llegaron al pórtico Joy repitió la misma leyenda del hotel, pero antes de cerrar la puerta de las chicas, Joy le dio un tarjeta a Hermione con su nombre y numero de habitación.

-Si me necesitas, di este código en voz alta y yo apareceré en el momento. OK

-oh, si gracias Joy.

En la cabaña de los chicos, les esperaba una acogedora decoración muy rustica y bonita, toda la cabaña estaba alfombrada de color beige, al igual que los muebles que eran cómodos y hermosos, sin llegar a ser femeninos, junto a la chimenea principal había recipientes llenos de polvos Flu y ahí agazapado junto a la leña había un mugroso elfo domestico que al instante se puso al servicio de los chicos.

Estos se sentaron en los cómodos sillones y el viejo elfo comenzó a servirles, a Seamus le había conseguido Whisky de fuego, a Neville unos panques de caldero, a Ron y a Harry les consiguió el profeta y a Dean le daba masaje en los pies. Los muchachos disfrutaban de su estancia en ese maravilloso lugar, sin imaginarse ni por un minuto que estaban ahí gracias a Draco Malfoy.

Por otro lado a unos cuantos metros, en la cabaña de alado, las chicas se burlaban de Hermione. Ya que se habían fijado en como la miraba el botones Joy.

-¡Vasta Chicas, no me miraba tanto!

-Claro que si Herms, lo que pasa es que tu no te dabas cuenta, pero se le caía la baba cuando veía tu trasero, jajá jajá— S3e rieron Ginny y Luna.

Hermione se sonrojo, ya que le daba mucha pena que la miraran.

-Gua Herms, como conseguiste este lugar, es tan hermoso, creo que es más grande que mi casa.

-Vamos Ginny, no exageres, no es mas grande que la madriguera.

-Pero si mas lujosa

Hermione ya no supe que decir, no podía fingir que la cabaña no era lujosa porque en verdad si lo era.

A diferencia de la cabaña de los chicos, la cabaña de las gatitas de Gyffindor estaba decorada de forma femenina, pintada de colores rosas y pastel, además de que había encajes en los muebles, en las camas y en las cortinas. Y al igual que en la cabaña de los chicos había una detallada chimenea con polvos flu a su lado y también ellas tenían una joven elfina morena a su servicio.

Esto no le causo mucha gracia a Hermione, pero no privaría a sus amigas de que disfrutaran de este lujo.

La pequeña elfina se ofreció a prepárale el baño a Hermione a lo que ella respondió que no era necesario.

Cuando la elfina se fue Hermione cerro con llave su habitación, preparo la tina, puso la luz tenue dentro del baño se desnudo y se metió en la humeante agua.

La chica se sonrojo y se emociono al pensar en lo que le esperaba esa noche en la que se vería con Draco, además de que sol en unas horas tomaría el te con el en la casa de los gritos.

Hermione se quedo soñando y dejando que su imaginación la llevara a otro universo en donde solo existía ella y Draco.

A unos metros del hotel el carruaje negro medianoche estaba por llegar, dentro de el un exigente y arrogante grupo de jóvenes sangre pura viajaban hacia un fin de semana inolvidable.

-Draco ¿que cabañas tenemos?— pregunto Zabini

-No estoy seguro Blaise, en el hotel te las asigna la dueña, solo se que van a ser las de lujo y que vamos a estar en la sección de las hadas.

-Y ¿como nos vamos a quedar?, ¿en parejas? —dijo Pansy acercándose a Draco

-Exacto, pero no creas que yo me voy a quedar con tigo Pansy, no tienes tanta suerte niña.

-Vamos Draco se que pasaríamos un buen rato, imagínate los dos solos frente a una chimenea recuperando nuestro amor—suspiro la rubia que tenia las manos entrelazadas y cerca de pecho

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír Pansy tu te vas a quedar con Cambell.

-Pero...

-pero nada, yo ya hice una lista de parejas.

Crabbe y Goyle

Cambell y Pansy

Odri y Milicet

Flint y Zamara

Draco y Blaise.

-¿¡Y quien te dio la autoridad para decidir quien se queda con quien!?

-Ustedes Pansy, se los pregunte en la mañana

Pansy estaba que no se la creía, ya que todos sus amigos asentían con la cabeza y se burlaban de ella por haberlo olvidado.

-¿pero? yo no lo recuerdo, a mi no me preguntaste Draco.

En ese momento Cambell intervino, poniendo su mano en le hombro de la rubia— Pansy, tu fuiste la primera en aceptar que Draco nos dividiera.

-¿que?, ¡no es cierto!

-De verdad amiga, lo que pasa es que estabas tan embobada mirando a Draco que tu solo decías que si a lo que te pedía.

-Jajá jajá, es cierto Pansy, Draco pudo pedirte que comieras garra de dragón y tú lo hubieras hecho encantada.

La chica estaba muy apenada, pero que podía hacer en cuanto Draco la miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises ella perdía noción del tiempo y del espacio.

-bueno pues entonces les pido una disculpa.

-todos le dijeron que no se preocupara

-Espero que no haya mucha gente, me encanta que los hoteles estén tranquilos—dijo Cambell

-Pues lo dudo Camby, casi todos los Slytherin van a hospedarse ahí.

Cambell se quedo callada ante el comentario de Blaise

-Además no importa si hay mucha gente las personas que se quedan en ese hotel, solo son brujas y brujos de clase alta.

¡Se imaginan si uno de los Weasley se hospedara en el hotel!, creo que se moriría al notar como una de las cabañas es mas grande que su casa —rió Pansy

Ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Draco, ya que de hecho dos de los Weasley estaban en el hotel, no quería imaginarse la cara que pondrían sus amigos, cuando se encontraran a la pandilla Gryffindor caminando por los alrededores.

El carruaje se detuvo de golpe, así que los chicos salieron de el para caminar en dirección a la recepción del hotel.

-Pansy ¿no crees que esa maleta es demasiado como para dos días?

La chica llevaba una maleta del tamaño de un armario pequeño.

-No Draco, si solo empaque lo indispensable

-Umm"si tu lo dices Pansy"

Al entrar en la recepción la bruja de aspecto arrogante cambio su expresión cuanto vio a Pansy, la mujer dejo el glamour de lado y corrió como loca hacia Pansy, abrazándola y besándola en las mejillas, la rubia estaba que se moría de vergüenza. Ya que los chicos se le quedaban viendo sin entender que era lo que estaban presenciando.

-¡Hola cariño, ¿por qué no me avisaste que venias?!

-Hola abuela, no te avise porque te quería dar una sorpresa

-¡¿ABUELA?! —dijeron los demás, que estaban estupefactos.

Pansy solo les sonrió y se encogió de hombros— si también era sorpresa para ustedes chicos.

La rubia le entrego la reservación a su abuela.

-Preciosa porque tardaron tanto, la reservación decía que debieron de haber llegado a las 9:30Am

-Lo que pasa que nos retrasamos porque Crabbe y Goyle querían comer antes de irnos.

-¡pero chicos! —dijo la bruja con voz melosa, vayan al restaurante ahí les darán todo lo que pidan.

Crabbe y Goyle no necesitaron que se los dijera otra vez, dejaron el equipaje en el suelo y corrieron en busca de la comida.

Por su parte Pansy presento a sus amigos con su abuela, todos estaban contentos de conocer a la abuela de Pansy, excepto Draco que estaba que se moría

-¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió elegir este lugar?, seguro que a Hermione no le va a hacer mucha gracia quedarse en la propiedad de la familia de Pansy—pensaba el rubio

-Abuela y por supuesto que recuerdas a Draco ¿verdad?

La anciana se acerco a Draco con una expresión en el rostro que daba un poco de miedo.

-¡Draco, mi niño, estas tan grande y guapo!, díganme cuando va a casar, talvez aquí puede ser su fiesta de compromiso—dijo la abuela de Pansy muy ilusionada.

-Abuela no digas tonterías Draco y yo ya no somos novios, estoy soltera abuela.

-Pero ¿por qué cariño?, si son la pareja perfecta

Pansy se le quedo viendo a Draco y se percato de que el Slytherin estaba muy incomodo por los comentarios de su abuela, así que la rubia cerro el tema del todo.

Cuando por fin se instalaron cada uno en su respectiva cabaña, Draco disimuladamente se asomaba por las ventanas por si veía a Hermione, para su suerte vio salir a Ron de la cabaña con Luna, lo que quería decir que efectivamente Hermione estaba en la cabaña de alado.

-¿Pero donde estas princesa? —se preguntaba un desesperado Draco, que lo único que quería era estar cerca de su castaña.

Después de varias horas en la cabaña Harry comenzó a aburrirse, así que decidió salir a caminar un poco, cuando ya le dolían los pies a causa de que la nieve se le había colado en los zapatos deportivos, decidió sentarse en una banca, cuando de inmediato un nogmo se le acerco y le obsequio una humeante taza de chocolate.

Harry le dio las gracias y se acurruco en la banca para disfrutar de la reconfortante bebida.

Dentro de su cabeza, todo trabajaba a marchas forzadas, ya que era la primera vez en esos dias que tenia la oportunidad de ponerse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le estaba pasando, y lo que sentía al respecto, aun entre la marea de cosas en la que pensaba había una que no lo cejaba en paz.

-¿Será que Cambell, es mi destino?, o ¿por qué me gusta tanto esa chica?, ¿qué demonios tiene ella que no tenga Cho, Ginny o todas las demás? —Todo eso se preguntaba Harry cuando una voz de su subconsciente se hizo presente en su cerebro—"Talvez te atrae porque no la puedes tener, porque es INALCANZABLE"

El chico seguía pensando en eso mientras daba entrecortados sorbos a su bebida caliente, el ambiente estaba en total calma el viento se podía escuchar. Todo era muy relajante, tanto que Harry se estaba quedando dormido, pero cuando casi lo conseguía una mano toco su hombro.

El pelinegro se asusto mucho y al buscar a su atacante disipo que no era nada más que Ginny que lo observaba desde atrás de la banca.

-Hola Harry ¿qué haces? —dijo esta con toda la intención de volver a hablar con Harry

-Mmm, nada Ginny ¿y tú?

-Estaba explorando el lugar, te vi aquí sentado y pues me acerque para saber porque estabas tan solito

-No, pues veras, mm... solo vine a... pensar, si a eso

-Oh, claro ¿puedo sentarme Harry?

Harry dudo, pero no quería ser grosero, así que se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio a la pelirroja, entonces los envolvió un incomodo silencio que Harry rompió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Quieres de mi Chocolate?

-no Harry, Gracias

El plan de Harry había fallado, pensó que con ofrecerle de su bebida conversarían tan siquiera de su sabor, pero no paso y otra vez el silencio se hizo presente.

Ginny tenía la cabeza hacia abajo como si le interesaran mucho las costuras de sus botas.

-Harry

-Si

-¿Aun estas interesado en la chica Slytherin?

-No creo que debas saberlo

-Por favor necesito que me lo digas.

Harry tomo aire

-Pues si Ginny, no se que hay en ella que me vuelve loco, pero dime ya que tocas el tema y a ti ¿quién te gusta?

Ginny se puso roja de ira

-¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿porque me hace esa pregunta?, ¿qué no es obvio que el es el que me gusta?, lo bese en el expreso, ¿qué mas necesita para darse cuenta? Porque no ve que a su lado ahí una chica que lo adora, lo idolatra y que daría su vida por el ¿Qué mas necesita? —Se decía Ginny enojada, aun así se controlo y con una falsa sonrisa le respondió.

-No me gusta nadie nuevo, yo sigo enamorada del mismo chico de siempre.

Harry la miraba como si en realidad no supiera a quien se refería.

-¡Vamos Harry sabes que estoy hablando de ti!, ¡¿qué acaso no te gusto ni un poco?!

El chico se alejo de la pelirroja que estaba rabiosa, y la miraba de forma azorada

-No es eso Ginny, yo te quiero mucho, pero eres la hermana de Ron, ¡casi eres mi hermana también!, te adoro Ginny, pero nunca voy a poder fijarme en ti de forma sentimental ¿me entiendes?

-¡NO, NO TE ENTIENDO!, ¿como no puedes fijarte en mi? ¿Crees que esa frívola chica de Slytherin te va a hacer caso?, o ¿qué? ¿Vas a volver con la perdida de Cho?

Se nota que no has escuchado los rumores que corren por el colegio, sobre tu noviecita.

-¡Ella no es mi novia y YA CALMATE GINNY! —dijo Harry que se estaba poniendo furioso

-¡NO ME CALMO! —La chica se levanto para gritarle a Harry en la cara

-Oh Harry si supieras lo que dicen de ella

-¡Pues dímelo, ¿qué esperas?!

-¡¿PARA QUE?, para que inventes una tonta excusa y la defiendas!, no Harry no te voy a decir, si te interesa mucho averígualo tu mismo.

Ah y una cosa mas por favor no le menciones nada de esto a mi hermano, no quiero que te de una paliza—le grito Ginny cegada por la rabia.

Harry se puso triste, no le importaba lo que se decía de Cho en el colegio, lo que mas le preocupaba era lo que Ginny sentía, no podía concebir que la pequeña Weasley estaba enamorada de el.

El nunca le había insinuado nada, como para que ella sintiera eso por el, pero ya no podía hacer nada, mas que esperar y desear que Ginny encontrara a su persona especial, que la hiciera olvidarse de el

Después de la pelea con Ginny Harry se sentó de nuevo en la banca y cerro los ojos, debía meditar todo lo que había pasado hace un momento, pero un extraño ruido lo hizo incorporase.

Parada a su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson, algo extrañada por la presencia del Gryffindor en tan exclusivo lugar

-¡Potter! ¿Cómo diablos es que estas aquí?

-no solo tu puedes venir a lugares como estos Parkinson y además eso a ti que te importa como es que estoy aquí.

Cuando Harry estaba dispuesto a irse, Pansy lo tomo por la bufanda y lo acerco a su cuerpo, Harry estaba que no se creía la situación.

-¿qué demonios le pasa a esta? —pensó Harry que ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de los labios de Pansy.

-¿qué haces?, ¡suéltame!

Pansy lo miraba— ¡Potter! Iba a espera hasta el lunes para decírtelo en el colegio, pero ahora que te veo, pues aprovecho, Potter necesito que me hagas un favor

-¡lo que quieras pero aléjate de mi! —Mientras Harry se trataba de alejar de Pansy, inconcientemente el Gryffindor empujo a Pansy hacia atrás, solo que la chica se movió y las manos de Harry no quedaron en los hombros de Pansy, sus manos quedaron en los senos de Pansy.

Harry enrojeció tan rápido que casi le explotaban las venas de la cara, el chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a gritar como loco.

-¡Perdón, perdón!

Sin embargo Pansy, extrañamente no estaba muy molesta que digamos.

-Descuida Potter ya me las pagaras después, ahora quiero que hagas algo por mi, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien Pansy te lo debo, después de lo que acabo de hacer, dime que es lo que quieres. Y... perdón de nuevo—Harry la miraba sonrojado

Pansy sonrió y se volvió a acercar a Harry

-quiero que finjas ser mi novio

-¿QUE? ¡Acaso estas loca, claro que no!, ¿para que? —Pansy se alejo y se puso seria

-Potter ¿alguna vez as amado a alguien tanto, tanto, que arias cualquier cosa para recuperar su amor?

-Mmm, perdona Pansy, pero no aun no me ha pasado

-Pero a mi si Potter, yo amo a Draco con toda mi alma y últimamente alguien me lo esta quitando, no se quien, ni porque, pero yo se que muy dentro de Draco el aun me ama y si lo pongo celoso saliendo con su peor enemigo, te aseguro que volverá con migo solo por molestarte, ¿qué me dices Harry?

El chico no respondía nada estaba procesando todo lo que Pansy le había dicho.

-por favor Harry, todo esto lo hago por amor—Pansy se arrodillo

-¡POR FAVOR!

Harry extrañado por la sinceridad de la chica, la ayudo a levantarse

-Esta Bien Pansy, ¿pero que gano yo con esto?

-Lo que quieras Harry, tu solo pídelo, yo te daré todo lo que me pidas—Pansy se acerco a Harry, le puso una mano en el trasero y le dijo al oído.

-Te daré todo lo que quieras Potter.

Harry le quito la mano de su trasero— ¡Hey!, ¡hey!, no creas que soy un pervertido, no quiero nada de eso.

-por ahora—pensó Harry muy dentro de su inconciente, bueno solo, te advierto que mis amigos lo sabrán, no quiero que piensen que los he traicionado.

-Claro Harry adviérteles lo que quieras, solo te ruego que les digas que sean discretos con nuestro pequeño secreto.

-No te preocupes Pansy, confía en ellos, y bueno ya lo pensé bien y si quiero algo a cambio.

Pansy lo escuchaba atenta

-Quiero que salgas con Seamus Finnigan y que le des la oportunidad de cortejarte.

La chica dudo un poco— Esta bien Potter, como quieras.

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron callados, hasta que Harry se armo de valor y rompió el silencio.

-Bueno Pansy, entonces yo ya me voy, o ¿se te ofrece otra cosa?

Pansy se encogió de hombros, pero luego se le ocurrió una brillante idea, la chica se acerco al pelinegro y lo tomo de la mano.

Harry estaba apunto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, no podía de dejar de mirar la mano de Pansy sobre la suya.

-¿qué haces?

-Quiero que vayamos a dar un paseo.

-Mmm... Esta bien

El Gryffindor estaba impresionado, ya que Pansy no era tan arrogante y molesta como todo el mundo decía, de hecho le parecía que Pansy era una chica linda y agradable, además de que muy atractiva.

Cuando el paseo termino la rubia miraba a Harry tiernamente, mientras le sacudía la nieve que le había caído en la chamarra y trataba de aplacarle el cabello, mientras le sonreía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No estas nada mal Potter, ¿creo?, que hasta podría acostumbrarme a que seas mi novio.

-Mmm... Gracias, pero dime una cosa.

-¿que?

-¿por qué si ahora Malfoy, no esta cerca, porque tenemos que estar juntos y tomados de la mano?

-Bueno Harry, es para conocernos mejor y para que cuando lo hagamos en el colegio no se vea fingido.

Harry, se quedo pensando que Pansy era mas lista de lo que creía.

La chica miro su reloj, en el que casi era medio día.

-¡Ups!

-¿qué pasa Pansy?

-¡Tengo que irme Harry, ya se me hizo tarde!, oye y gracias por todo nunca pensé que fueras tan buena persona. Gracias

-De nada—cuando la chicha se iba Harry le pregunto— ¡Hey Pansy los Slytherin sabrán lo de tu plan!

-¡Si Harry descuida!

Cuando el pelinegro partía hacia su cabaña, escucho pasos detrás de el, al volverse una sonrojada Pansy por el esfuerzo de correr lo tomo de la cara y le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-¡Adiós Harry y gracias de nuevo! —grito Pansy mientras corría hacia su destino.

Ahora Harry si que estaba confundido, ya que cuando la chica lo beso sintió que la adrenalina corría a mil por hora por su cuerpo. Pero algo en su interior le prohibía fijarse en la rubia, talvez era por que no quería traicionar a Seamus, o porque ella era una Slytherin, en realidad no lo sabía pero el sentimiento que le había hecho sentir la rubia era incontrolable.

Mientras caminaba, el chico meditaba lo sucedido.

-¡Otra vez no! —pensó Harry, sintió que sus sentimientos y sensaciones se volvían locas, por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de Cambell, Cho y para confundirse mas también la hermosa cara de Pansy se hacia presente en su mente, Harry trataba de buscar una respuesta a sus alucinaciones, pero no se le ocurría nada, y se tranquilizo al mentalizarse en que el tiempo aclararía todo.

Solo tenia que ser paciente.

Por su parte Hermione que aun estaba dentro de la tina, imaginaba cosas sucias en las que Draco y ella eran protagonistas, la chica se estremecía al imaginarse al rubio entrando en el cuarto de baño totalmente desnudo incitándola al pecado.

De pronto la castaña abrió los ojos saliendo de su caliente fantasía, cuando la chica salio del baño no puso mucho empeño en arreglarse a pesar de que se iba ver con Draco, ya que la impresión se la tenia que levar en la noche, así que Hermy se hizo una coleta se maquillo de forma sutil, se vistió con jeans ajustados un top botas y una linda chaqueta de felpa para cubrirse del frió.

Cuando la chica salio del vestidor, se encontró con Luna que estaba tirada en el suelo de su recamara leyendo el quisquilloso.

-¡Hey Herms, ¿a dónde tan guapa?!

-¿Ah? Gracias, mmm...voy a dar una vuelta por ahí —Hermy sabia que por educación debía invitar a Luna a acompañarla, pero no podía ya que se iba a ver con Draco.

-entonces vuelvo en rato Luna

Como siempre la chica estaba en las nubes y no le presto mucha atención a Hermy, así que solo asintió con el dedo.

Antes de irse Hermy se paro en seco— Oye Luna ¿y Ginny?

-¿Quien sabe?, solo me dijo que iría a caminar, creo que se fue desde hace un largo rato, ¿quieres que le diga algo si llega?

-No Luna gracias, solo era curiosidad, entonces ya me voy ok. —la chica tomo su bufanda y su bolso, sin saber que al salir de la cabaña le esperaban momentos inolvidables.

Mientas iba caminando no se dio cuenta que alg8uien la vigilaba por la ventana de la cabaña de al lado.

Rápidamente Draco tomo una gorra y una bufanda, se cubrió el rostro y salio corriendo de su escondiste en busca de Hermione, Zabini solo pudo ver como el rubio corría como loco por la nieve.

Hermione salía del vestíbulo, dejando a la abuela de Pansy con el seño fruncido ya que a propósito al castaña había manchado el suelo de la recepción con nieve.

Mientras iba inmersa en sus pensamientos y tratando de cubrirse de la ventisca, alguien la tomo de la mano, esta sin embargo se dio la vuelta de forma violenta sacando su varita para apuntar a su atacante, pero se sintió como una tonta al darse cuenta de quien era el chico que la había asustado.

Los grises ojos de Draco lo delataban.

-Hola hermosa, ¿a dónde vas? —dijo Draco mientras se quitaba la bufanda de la cara.

-Voy al pueblo, aunque ahora que estas aquí mis planes pueden cambiar—dijo Hermy quien se acercaba cada vez mas al rubio, la chica aun tenía las fantasías recorriendo su mente y encontrarse con Draco ahí en medio de la nada con la oportunidad de hacer lo que fuera, la excitaba de forma incontrolable.

Sin embargo al rubio le pareció extraña la forma de actuar de su castaña, así que paro el asunto y le propuso pasear por las tiendas, pero como incógnitos.

El chico se tapo el rostro y Hermy se puso la capucha de su chaqueta para que no se le viera el rostro.

Los dos pasaron lindos momentos, fueron a muchas tiendas en las que se habían encontrado con Fred y George, así como con Millicet y Crabbe que se atragantaban de caramelos en la tienda de dulces más famosa de Hogsmeade.

De hecho Draco y Hermione se pusieron nerviosos porque al parecer Crabbe había reconocido a Draco.

Entonces los chicos mejor decidieron ir a cabeza de puerco para poder hablar tranquilamente y escapar de las miradas curiosas.

De forma agitada por haber corrido tanto Hermione comenzó a hablar—Draco, ¿crees que tu amigo nos reconoció?

-No lo se Herms, pero no te preocupes preciosa, si lo hizo yo lo convenceré de que todo son alucinaciones suyas, ahora porque mejor no hablamos de nuestra noche especial, ¿estas lista?

La chica sonrió y asintió de forma efusiva.

Así siguieron conversando hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde.

-Draco ¿quieres ir a la casa de los gritos?

El chico se puso a pensar y una breve fantasía paso por su cabeza en la que el y Hermione pasaban de los besos en dicho lugar, obviamente el rubia ansiaba que eso pasara, pero no quería arruinar ese día con sus calenturas y muy a su pesar dijo.

-¿qué te parece si mejor ya nos vemos hasta la noche?

Hermy se extraño, pero aun así no puso peros y acepto.

Cada uno se fue por su lado para no crear sospechas, mientras el rubio iba de regreso al hotel, la castaña se fue al bar. de las tres escobas a tomar algo caliente.

Cuando la chica entro a la taberna se encontró con Ginny que tenía el rostro triste y al parecer estaba bebiendo Whisky de fuego, lo que era raro ya que la pelirroja nunca bebía alcohol.

-Hola Ginny—Hermione se sentó junto a ella, entonces Ginny solo levanto su rostro y bajo sus ojos gruesas lágrimas se acumulaban para luego resbalar por sus mejillas, sin control alguno.

-Hola Herms—dijo la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada.

-Pequeña ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿quién te hizo llorar?

Ginny no podía más con su tristeza, así que abrazo a Hermione y comenzó a llorar sin control, la castaña no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, porque la pequeña Weasley no le había dicho que le pasaba. Así que Hermy se separo de ella y tomo a la pelirroja por los brazos

-¡Ginny, quiero que te tranquilices, MIRAME!, ¿por qué estas así?

Ginny la abrazo de nuevo, pero esta vez le dijo a Hermione— ¡es que nadie me quiere Herms, ¿qué soy tan fea?!

-¡Claro que no pequeña!, no eres fea, eres hermosa y porque dices que nadie te quiere ¿quién se atrevió a decirte eso? —pregunto la castaña, auque ya temía saber el nombre del chico que no quería a Ginny

-¡HARRY! Amiga, Harry no me quiere, dime ¿qué tiene Cho o Cambell o cualquier otra que no tenga yo?

Hermy no sabia que decirle a la pelirroja, la verdad es que ella pensaba que Harry era un tonto por no hacerle caso a Ginny, pero ¿ella que podía hacer?

-Mira Ginny, Harry no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes por el por eso... —Ginny la interrumpió— ¡NO, Hermy yo se lo he dicho muchas veces hace unos días hasta nos besamos en el expreso de Hogwarts!

-¿Que? —la chica estaba sorprendida por la noticia, estaba incrédula en como Harry podía despreciar una chica como Ginny.

-Si Herms, ¿pero sabes que es lo peor?

-No, ¿a que te refieres Ginny? —dijo Hermy comiéndose las uñas

La pelirroja comenzó a contarle a su amiga.

-Hace un rato le dije a Harry otra vez lo que sentía por el y como siempre me rechazo, me dijo que yo solo era su amiga, que el me ve solo como su pequeña hermana, entonces yo me puse como loca y le grite muchas cosas, pero cuando Harry creyó que me había ido, no fue así ya que regrese para disculparme por mi actitud, ¡y no sabes lo que vi Herms!

-¿qué paso Ginny que viste?

-¡Vi a Harry con alguien! —grito la pelirroja

-Pero amiga porque mejor ya no dejas lo de Harry por la paz, se que degusta mucho, pero Ginny debes de tener un poco de dignidad, no vuelvas a rogarle, cuando menos esperes el se dará cuenta de lo mucho que vales, y el vendrá a ti.

-¡Claro Herms! —dijo Ginny con ironía, pero déjame contarte con quien estaba Harry, mi hombre estaba muy acaramelado con P... ¡Pansy Parkinson!

-¿perdón? —Hermione se levanto de la silla, la chica estaba incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡Si Herms, ¿no es irreal?!

-Claro que lo es Ginny,

-¿qué crees que este tramando esa arpía?

-No lo se Ginny pero ten por seguro que lo averiguaremos.

Después de media hora de teorías sobre el porque Pansy y Harry estaban juntos, la pequeña Weasley, estaba mas tranquila ya hasta se reía de lo que le contaba Hermione sobre Pansy, cuando por arte de magia las tres escobas comenzó a vaciarse, ya que había empezado una ventisca.

-Oye Herms, ¿nos vamos o que hacemos? —dijo Ginny al percatarse del clima

-No Amiga, mira la nieve esta cayendo muy fuerte y no quiero resfriarme

-Muy bien Hermy entonces pidamos otra ronda otra ronda de bebidas ¿te parece?

-Claro Ginny— la taberna se seguía vaciando y ya solo quedaban unas parejas de brujos, algunos alumnos de Howgarts y unos cuantos duendes. De pronto el bar. Comenzó a enfriar de forma mágica, así que Hermy y Ginny se cambiaron de mesa a una más cerca de la chimenea.

En ese momento las chicas comenzaron a escuchar extraños sonidos que venían de detrás de una cortina que separaba una sección de la taberna.

En esa sección de la taberna la pareja que producía esos ruidos no era nada mas y nada menos que Flint y Cho, que se hacían caricias por debajo de la mesa, solo que como de costumbre Flint se propasaba y tocaba lugares que hacían gemir a Cho.

Ginny miro a Hermione asustada— ¿Escuchaste eso Mione?

-Si, ¿crees que alguien este en peligro?

-No lo se porque no vamos a ver que pasa.

-Esta bien vamos Ginny, los ruidos vienen de ahí—dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba hacia la cortina.

Cuando las Gryffindor casi llegaban Cho y Flint se estaban poniendo mas candentes, ya que la Ravenclaw había dejado de lado su silla y ahora estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio que la besaba con pasión en el cuello mientras con sus manos recorría el curvilíneo cuerpo de Cho.

Hermy estaba apunto de correr la cortina, pero Rosmerta la dueña de las tres escobas las interrumpió.

-Disculpen alguna de ustedes es Ginny Weasley

-Si soy yo—dijo la pelirroja algo inquieta por la pregunta— ¿qué pasa Rosmerta?

-Te ha llegado una carta linda, una tonta lechuza se estrello en la ventana y ya no pudo entregártela personalmente. —Ginny negó con la cabeza, no sabia porque su familia seguía utilizando a Errol

-Gracias, que amable—dijo la chica mientras tomaba la carta

-De nada linda—dijo sonriente Rosmerta

Ginny se olvido de los ruidos y abrió la carta que era de su madre, cuando la chica termino de leerla, se disculpo con Hermione y se fue corriendo a la lechuzeria del pueblo ya que tenia que responderle a su madre con urgencia.

-¡Pero Ginny, ¿qué paso?! —Grito Hermione

¡Te cuento en un rato, te veo en la cabaña adiós! —dijo Ginny mientras se alejaba corriendo

Hermione se quedo pensativa, por la actitud de su amiga— ¿qué seria eso tan importante que hizo correr a Ginny? —se dijo la chica a si mismo tratando de encontrar una respuesta que nunca llego a su cabeza.

Pero ya se preocuparía luego ya que así tendría tiempo para hacer sus compras

Hermione paso por la tienda de pociones y ahí compro unas cuantas para alisarse el cabello, para una manicura perfecta en un minuto y una para dormir.

La chica también paso por la perfumería donde compro varias esencias, después de arduos minutos de compras, Hermy se encontraba exhausta, así que se fue al hotel. Cuando la chica llego a la recepción, Joy el asistente descansaba en un sillón frente al fuego mientras leía el profeta, pero este en cuanto vio a Hermione se levanto y corrió hacia ella para ayudarla con sus compras.

-Gracias Joy, pero no tienes porque hacerlo, yo puedo sola créeme

-No se preocupe señorita, yo estoy para servirle

-Gracias eres muy atento —el chico le sonrió y la siguió hacia su cabaña. Cuando llegaron Hermy le agradeció de nuevo a Joy, lamentablemente el joven quería algo mas que las gracias, así que le pidió a Hermione que saliera con el.

-Mmm...Perdón pero yo tengo novio

-Oh, que pena, bueno gracias de todos modos señorita y recuerde que estoy para servirle

-Si gracias, adiós

El asistente se fue sin embargo no se daría por vencido, ya que sabia que tarde o temprano se le ocurriría algo para conquistar a Hermione.

La castaña se dejo caer en un sillón porque se sentía agotada, de pronto Luna salio de la nada bebiendo una soda.

-Hola Herms, te ves cansada

-Si Luna lo estoy, además tengo hambre

-Vamos te preparo algo

-¿tu sabes cocinar Luna? —pregunto Hermione algo extrañada

-Claro Herms, mi padre me enseño a hacer un delicioso estofado, solo que hay un problemita

-¿cuál Luna?

-Jajaja, que no me acuerdo de los ingredientes—Hermy sonrió y negó con la cabeza—Hay Luna yo te invitaría a comer en el pueblo, pero ya no aguanto mis pies.

-Bueno entonces hay que decirle a la elfina que nos prepare algo—Hermy no se sentía muy de acuerdo con la propuesta pero no quería caminar mas, ni tampoco quería arriesgarse a probar el estofado de Luna.

La elfina cocino un delicioso asado que Luna y Hermione devoraron gustosas.

-Oye Hermione y que compraste—antes de que la castaña respondiera Luna salio despedida hacia las compras de Hermione para husmear su contenido.

La castaña quería matar a la Luna, no se imaginaba que le diría Luna si descubría la sexy ropa interior que acababa de comprar. Así que se lanzo hacia la rubia y le quito las bolsas

-¿qué pasa Herms? —dijo Luna sorprendida por la reacción de Hermione

-Jejeje, no pasa nada Luna, solo que te traje algo y no quería que tu lo descubrieras

-Si, bueno entonces dime ¡que me compraste!, ¡que me compraste! —Gritaba la chica mientras saltaba emocionada sobre sus rodillas.

Hermione ahora si que se había metido en un problema, no sabia que darle a Luna, porque era mentira que le había comprado algo, pero entonces recordó que había comprado una poción para dormir que la usaba cuando tenia exámenes.

Hermy saco unja botellita púrpura de una de las bolsas y se la dio a Luna.

-Gracias Hermy, ¡que linda es! (recuerden que Luna es medio extraña y le encantan las cosas brillantes y de colores)

Por otro lado en la cabaña de los chicos, todos estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas, Dean y Ron jugaban al ajedrez, Neville, Harry y Seamus se divertían con una consola de video muggle que el sucio elfo les había conseguido.

-¡Oigan chicos! Por cierto ¿saben que me paso? —Grito Seamus

-¿qué? —contestaron los demás

-Hace un rato salí a comprar unos bocadillos y la vi—El chico puso cara de borrego a medio morir— vi a esa hermosa bruja, que tengo clavada en mi corazón.

-¡CALMATE SEAMUS!, hasta pareces poeta—se burlo Ron— ¿de quien hablas?

-Pues de quien mas va a ser Ron, hablo de ese ángel Slytherin

-¡Que, Parkinson!

-Exacto Ron—Seamus suspiro— creo que la amo.

En eso Harry se puso incomodo, desde que había llegado de su caminata quería contarles lo de Pansy, pero no se atrevía, sin embargo creyó que ahora era el momento perfecto, ya que Seamus había tocado el tema de Pansy.

-Amm... ¡Chicos! —Harry levanto la mano para llamar la atención de sus amigos. Los chicos se volvieron para mirar a Harry

-¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Dean

Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía como empezar, no tenia idea como tomarían la noticia, en especial Seamus.

-Bueno— comenzó a hablar Harry, saben me paso algo gracioso cuando salí a caminar, verán, me encontré con una chica— en ese momento Seamus interrumpió a Harry ya que comenzó a gritar vítores. Esto claro hacia que el pelinegro se sintiera aun mas incomodo

-Ja, gracias chicos, pero es que, ¡ah!, no se como decirles esto, no se como reaccionaran, pero... —de nuevo alguien interrumpió a Harry, solo que esta vez fue Ron el que lo hizo

-Porque no quieres decirnos Harry ¿acaso te acostaste con la chica? —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisita.

Harry se levanto del sillón— ¡NO!, ¿cómo crees eso Ron?, claro que no me acosté con ella.

-¿Entonces por que tanto misterio Harry? —dijo Ron

-Bueno se los voy a decir pero antes—Harry se volvió hacia donde estaba Seamus—Amigo no te vayas a enfadar, solo escuchen y denme su opinión.

Ahora los chicos miraban a Harry intrigados, sobre todo Seamus.

-Verán la chica con la que me tope era Pa... —Harry miro a Seamus—era Pansy Parkinson.

Seamus no tuvo más reacción que abrir mucho los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su amada.

-¿y que quería esa chica con tigo Harry? —dijo Neville

Harry rió de forma nerviosa— eso es lo gracioso, la chica llego a insultarme como es su costumbre, y luego me dijo que estaba enamorada de Malfoy pero que según ella, alguien se lo estaba quitando, pero según ella esa súper segura que Malfoy aun la ama, así que se acerco a mí y me dijo.

Los chicos tenían cara de asombro, sobre todo Ron y Seamus.

-¿¡que te dijo!? —preguntaba Seamus de forma impaciente

-Bueno me pidió que le hiciera un favor y yo accedí, pero tranquilos chicos, eso es lo bonito de la historia, lo malo es la clase de favor que me pidió, ella quiere que yo finja ser su novio.

Seamus casi se cae de la silla cuando escucho eso, sin embargo se quedo callado.

-Todo este teatrito Parkinson lo invento parta darle celos a Malfoy, porque según ella si sale con migo, Malfoy vuelve con ella solo por fastidiarme.

-Tiene sentido—dijo Ron que estaba cruzado de brazos y muy pensativo.

-Pero no crean que no le pedí nada a cambio, le dije que le iba ayudar si prometía salir con Seamus.

Seamus sonrió—Guau Harry ¿de verdad hiciste eso por mi?

-Si amigo, ella lo prometió, de hecho solo por esa razón accedí a ayudarla. Y claro para fastidiar a Malfoy.

-¿y se van a besar?

Harry frunció los labios—lamentablemente si Seamus, ya lo creo, pero no te preocupes, lo aremos exclusivamente cuando Malfoy nos este viendo, así que esto tiene que permanecer en secreto, solo lo saben ustedes y los amigos de ella.

-Oye Harry y ¿no le vas a decir a Hermione? —pregunto Dean

-Vamos Dean—interrumpió Ron—Imagina lo que diría.

Ron comenzó a imitar la voz de Hermione—"pero Harry ¿cómo te atreves?, eso es muy malo y peligroso, que tal si es una trampa para que los mortifagos te atrapen, o peor aun, si sales con ella mancharas tu reputación, esa Pansy es una perdida"

-Es cierto Ron—dijo Dean—Hermy no soporta a nadie de Slytherin y no le aria mucha gracia que Harry ayude a Pansy.

-Exacto chicos, por ese detalle no le voy a decir nada a Herms, y espero que a ustedes tampoco se les salga ok.

-Pero que vas a decirle si te ve con ella —dijo Seamus, que había tomado muy bien la noticia

-Pues fingir que si es mi novia, pero para eso necesito su ayuda chicos, por favor

-¡Claro! —gritaron todos

Seamus se acerco a Harry de forma pensativa, le puso una mano en el hombro y con la cabeza mirando al suelo le dijo—Oye amigo, pero no te vayas a acostar con Pansy, eso si me destrozaría no solo el corazón, sino también el alma. Extrañamente todos se volvieron para ver como reaccionaba Harry.

Sin embargo el chico negó con la cabeza—Claro que no Seamus, Parkinson es de tu propiedad y además no me atrae nada (mintió Harry), y cuando yo tenga relaciones va a ser con la chica que me ame y que yo estoy seguro de amarla de igual forma.

Jajaja—rió Dean— ¡Cálmate Harry!, hasta pareces una mujer cursi, ¿de verdad nunca has tenido sexo?

Harry se puso rojo, porque era bastante tímido a la hora de hablar de esa clase de temas.

-No Dean, no he tenido relaciones, ¿porque?, ¿ustedes si?

Las caras de todos se ensombrecieron, y contestaron por separado que no. Mientras los chicos sentían pena por ellos mismos, Neville comenzó a reírse.

-¿qué pasa Neville? —Dijo el pelirrojo— ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Neville no paraba de reír, hasta las mejillas se le habían puesto rojas por la falta de aire—jajaja, yo ni siquiera se que es o como se hace el sexo, en realidad no tengo idea de que están hablando

Todos se cayeron de espaldas y el inocente de Neville solo seguía riendo, después Seamus se levanto y tomo a Neville del hombro—Vamos hermano, tenemos que contarte como vienen los bebes.

-¡Harry por favor pide comida al elfo!, tenemos que ilustrar a Neville sobre la vida y disipar sus creencias de que el conejo de pascua existe, y que el vino cargado por una cigüeña desde Paris.

Mientras los chicos ilustraban a Neville sobre chicas, Hermione ideaba una forma de zafarse de Luna ya que se acercaba su noche especial con Draco

-Solo tengo que pensar en algo —se decía Hermione que miraba a Luna jugar con la elfina—Todo esta saliendo perfecto Ginny no esta, los chicos no se han aparecido por aquí, solo me falta quitar a Luna del camino.

En ese momento la luz ilumino el cerebro de la chica y recordó para que servia la poción que le había dado a Luna, así que con disimulo se levanto del sillón y fue a la habitación de Luna en busca del liquido.

-¡BINGO! —Grito Hermione para sus adentros al encontrar la botellita color púrpura en la mesita de noche. Así que se dio prisa y mezclo unas gotas de la poción con cerveza de mantequilla, después de asegurarse de que la mezcla era homogénea, la castaña inocentemente le ofreció la bebida a Luna.

-Amiga, hace frió, mira lo que te traje

La rubia se levanto rápidamente y le arrebato la bebida a Hermione, y en cuanto término de beberla tosa Luna se recostó en un sillón y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Ya que la rubia estaba roncando Hermione corrió hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rápida, después se aliso en cabello con ayuda de pociones y de un artefacto muggle que había comprado en Paris, se maquillo lo mas espectacular que pudo, poniendo cuidado y empeño en tapar una pequeña imperfección que tenia en la frente, la castaña se puso el provocativo vestido negro de diseñador a juego con unos hermosos zapatos altos y ya por ultimo vertió unas gotas de su perfume favorito en lugares específicos de su cuerpo, por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

Cuando ya salía de la cabaña se puso un grandioso abrigo y se fue de puntillas por la nieve, tratando de no llamar la atención, con dirección a la cabaña, donde Draco ya la esperaba impaciente y tan lleno de deseo que no sabía si se podría contener al estar con Hermione a solas.

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta de la cabaña donde estaba el rubio, este gustoso se acomodo la ropa y puso su mejor cara para recibir a Hermione, cuando Draco abrió la puerta casi se cae de la impresión.

¡No era Hermy la que estaba al pie de la puerta si no Cambell!

-Ca...Cambell, ¡¿pero que demonios haces aquí?! —le grito el Slytherin con voz nerviosa

-Nada, te vi salir y me dio curiosidad y te seguí ¿a quien esperas? —dijo la chica visiblemente ebria, por la forma en que hablaba además de que no se podía mantener en pie.

La chica trataba de ver el interior de la cabaña como si buscara a alguien, pero Draco fue más rápido y le cerró la puerta.

-Niña, tengo planes y no es que sea grosero pero necesito que te vayas de aquí por favor.

-pero Blaise, ¿por qué en lugar de que te diviertas solo, mejor no me invitas?, de veras que te va a gustar.

Draco estaba desconcertado por la actitud de Cambell, pero lo peor era que ella pensaba que el era Zabini, por culpa del alcohol.

La castaña se acerco al rubio tratando de besarlo. El chico la Alejo y le pregunto—Cambell, pero ¿qué tomaste?

-Yo...No...tome...nada, solo se...que te amo Blaise.

-¿¡Blaise!? Cambi, ¡no soy Zabini, yo soy Draco!

-No, no finjas, eres Zabini, te amo Blaise

Draco estaba muy extrañado— ¿qué demonios le hiciste a Cambell Blaise? —se pregunto Draco a si mismo.

-Cambi mírame

La chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos, extrañamente la hacia ver mas bella de lo que era

-Cuéntame ¿qué paso?

Cambell abrazo a Draco y de pronto sin más se quedo profundamente dormida en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Y ahora que hago? —dijo Draco, pensando en que diría Hermione si lo viera en su noche especial abrazando a otra chica. Así que opto por meter a Cambell a la cabaña, la encero en un cuarto y hechizo la puerta para que no pudiera salir ni escuchar nada del exterior.

De nuevo alguien toco la puerta, aunque esta vez Draco fue cuidadoso y primero miro por la ventana para saber quien era, sin embargo esa vez si era quien el estaba esperando con tanta impaciencia.

El chico abrió la puerta y beso la mano de su princesa invitándola a pasar, cuando pudo observarla en su totalidad, el cuerpo de Draco se alboroto de forma incontrolable.

-Hola Hermy, te ves preciosa

La castaña se veía realmente bella, el vestido negro se le pegaba al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, dejando ver lo esbelto y curveado de su cuerpo, además que el maquillaje le sentaba muy bien junto con la coleta que se había hecho.

-Gracias Draco, tu también estas muy guapo, el negro te sienta muy bien.

-Digo lo mismo Hermione, creo que ese color será mi preferido de hoy en adelante gracias a tu hermoso vestido, en fin ¡estas lista!

Hermy entro con temor a la cabaña, ella estaba convencida de que Draco le gustaba y que quería ser su novia, pero no sabia que intenciones tenia el Slytherin

Cuando Draco cerró la puerta Hermy pudo percatarse de la hermosa sala con chimenea, de la hermosa decoración y de la linda mesa cubierta de rosas negras que incitaban al romance.

Hermione estaba que no se la creía se sentía muy feliz, hace meses que no experimentaba ese sentimiento, de pronto Draco se acerco a ella como una sigilosa serpiente y la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, los chicos se miraban fijamente mientas sus cuerpos se sentían como un volcán a punto de hacer explosión, Hermione podía ver el amor que Draco sentía por ella, los grises ojos de Draco que por lo general eran fríos, esa noche habían vuelto calidos.

-Hermione... —Draco tomo las manos de su chica envolviéndolas en las suyas y sacando una cadena con un dige de una rosa negra de su bolsillo junto con una rosa blanca le dijo—Señorita Granger, Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia? Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la expresión de profundo amor que Draco tenía y sin más tomo la rosa.

-Si Draco, si quiero—la chica se acerco a su novia y lo beso con pasión, por fin estaba viviendo su sueño.

Los chicos cenaron y conversaron sobre sus cosas y gustos, además de lo que pasaba con sus amigos y familias, entre la platica salio a relucir que Cambell yacía dormida en un cuarto.

-Vaya ¿qué le habrá hecho Zabini para que se pusiera tan ebria?

-No lo se amor, mañana hablare con ella, pero olvidemos eso, porque mejor no tu y yo nos divertimos un poco.

Hermy acepto.

Los chicos se sentaron en unos cojines frente a la chimenea y mientras bebían Champán, Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione.

-Mmm, eso me gusta amor—decía Hermione que se retorcía por las sensaciones que le producían los besos y las caricias de Draco, la pareja se besaba de forma tierna, pero todo comenzó a subir de tono y ahora los besos se hacían mas apasionados he iban acompañados por caricias por encima de la ropa.

-Amor creo que es hora de irme—dijo Hermione visiblemente calorada y agitada.

-Claro princesa—dijo Draco mientras miraba la transformación de Hermione, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el calor corporal y ya no tenia la coleta, el castaño cabello le caía hasta la cintura y el vestido estaba visiblemente arrugado, Draco sabia que no debía presionar a Hermione, le importaba demasiado como para hacer una tontería, aunque honestamente verla ahí junto a el medio recostada y tan vulnerable hacia que Draco se alborotara.

De pronto una vez mas Hermy se acerco a su novio y comenzó a tocare la espalda mientras le daba entrecortados besitos en el cuello y debajo de la oreja, inmediatamente la chica provoco que Draco tuviera un erección.

Cuando el chico se percato de eso le pidió a Hermione que parara.

-Creo que esos es todo por hoy preciosa.

-¿Por qué Draco, no quieres que te bese?

-No es eso Hermy, lo que pasa es que si lo sigues haciendo, no respondo—dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¡Oh, ja, claro! —dijo Hermy que también ya había visto la erección de Draco. — ¿Sabes que eres lindo?

-¿Entonces no crees que soy un pervertido que solo quiere tener sexo?

-No—dijo Hermione sonriendo—creo que eres un amor, y que tu grosera novia se aprovecho de ti

-No digas eso, yo fui el que empezó.

-No importa mi amor, no creas que me voy a asustar por cosas así, despreocúpate

-Gracias

-Oye Hermy me darías un hielo.

-Claro

Draco se lo metió en le pantalón haciendo que Hermione estallara en risas.

-¿por qué haces eso precioso?

-Para que mi amigo vuelva a dormir, no es apropiado que ande despierto a estas horas de la noche dijo Draco muriéndose de risa y de frió. Después de esto el chico acompaño a Hermione a la puerta y abrazándola le dijo—Hermione, mi amor, mi princesa, te juro que no te arrepentirás jamás de haberme dado la oportunidad de ser tu novio.

-oh Draco, eres tan dulce, por eso te quiero, pero bueno ya tengo que irme amor.

-Sabes que no quiero dejarte ir ¿verdad? —dijo el rubio de forma seductora.

-No, niño, pero no es correcto que me quede, bueno ya me voy pero no voy a poder dormir, porque voy a estar pensando en ti y en esta hermosa velada Draco.

-¡guau Hermy ¿de verdad?! oh Herms te quiero tanto

Una vez más Draco y Hermione se besaron dulcemente para despedirse.

-¡oye amor!

-¿que pasa princesa?

-No me vayas a engañar con Cambell ok.

-Claro que no cariño, yo también ya me voy a mi cabaña, Adiós

-Adiós amor.

Draco desapareció toda la decoración y muebles que había preparado para Hermione, el chico se sentía en las nubes, por fin Hermione era su chica y la quería con toda su alma. Antes de irse el chico paso por el cuarto donde había dejado a Cambell para ver como estaba.

Sus dudas se disiparon al ver profundamente dormida a la Slytherin solo que algo llamo la atención de Draco.

Cambell tenia desabotonada la blusa, así que se podían ver sus pechos, además de que la falda que vestía se le había subido hasta dejar ver las bragas, esa erótica escena hizo que Draco tuviera sucios pensamientos con tan vulnerable criatura, sin embargo no sintió deseos al recordar la cara de su hermosa Hermiona y dejo a Cambell con sus sueños, y el se fue a su cabaña.

Cuando la castaña llego se fue de puntillas a su habitación, ya que aunque Luna seguía dormida en el sillón y de Ginny no había rastro no quería arriesgarse, la chica se desvistió, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, aunque no para dormir, Hermione tocaba su cuerpo imaginando que era Draco mientras recordaba cada momento de esa noche.

Por su parte Draco descansaba en su cama volviendo a vivir en su mente cada sensación que su novia despertó en el tanto emocional como corporal.

Draco y Hermione se durmieron pensando en su futuro como pareja e imaginándose juntos para siempre.

**Jajaja, ¡que romántico! POR FIN Hermione y Draco están juntitos y felices, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte que estuvo llena de locura, amor, favores y besos. Porfa dejen comentarios, espero en el siguiente capitulo resolver dudas como ¿qué decía la carta de Ginny? Y ¿dónde esta? Y ¿qué le hizo Zabini a Cambell?**

**Bueno Bye Gracias por todo les mando un abrazo gracias por sus críticas y FELICES FIESTAS. Atte Fabys **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**La confesión de Zabini**

**En este capitulo nos daremos cuenta que las apariencias engañan, si la pareja de Hermione fue inesperada creo que esta la será aun mas, claro si es que se da algo entre ellos, espero que les guste.**

Al día siguiente, el sol comenzaba a colarse por entre la ventana de la habitación de Hermione.

La muchacha levantosus brazos para estirar el cuerpo, después de esto, automáticamente miro hacia la ventana con la esperanza de vislumbrar a su rubio a través de las cortinas de la cabaña de alado. Al no tener mucha suerte Hermy se levando e inmediatamente fue a ducharse.

Hermione llevaba un vestido al salir del baño y esta casi se le cae cuando vio que Luna la esperaba sentada en su cama con una taza de chocolate caliente y con mirada de pocos amigos.

-Hola Hermione, buenos días.

-Ho...hola Luna, buenos días, hum... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿POR QUE TE METES A MI RECAMARA Y ME ASUSTAS ASÍ? —grito Hermione sin estar enfadada

-jajaja, pues es que estaba abierto y como no vi a nadie vine a buscarte.

-Bueno, y disculpa por mi actitud neurótica pero es que si me asustaste y por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues nada tenia frió, sabes. Me quede dormida en la sala y me duele todo el cuerpo, por eso traigo esta cara.

Hermione se estaba poniendo nerviosa, parecía que Luna sospechaba algo, ya que la rubia era mas lista de lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Ah si?, y ¿por qué te quedaste dormida ahí?

-No lo se, talvez estaba tan cansada que no me di cuenta, pero ¿por qué no me despertaste amiga?

-He,...yo...mmm...también me quede dormida leyendo, me desperté en la madrugada y como te vi tan cómoda no quise moverte, pero cambiando de tema ¿Luna has visto a Ginny?

-No Herms, no tengo idea de donde esta, te digo que como no vi a nadie vine a buscarte a ti.

-¿Revisaste en su habitación?

-Si, la última vez que la vi fue ayer en la mañana, cuando me dijo que iba a caminar.

Hermione se estaba preocupando, parecía que Ginny no había llegado a dormir, y eso en la pequeña Weasley no era muy común.

-¿Qué pasa Hermy?, te ves preocupada —dijo Luna afligida también por la desaparición de Ginny

-Luna, creo que talvez puede estar en PELIGRO, sabes ayer en la tarde que estábamos en las tres escobas recibió una carta muy misteriosa

-¡Pues entonces hay que ir a buscarla, también hay que avisarle a los chicos!

-Si Luna, solo espera, me visto y nos vamos ok.

La castaña comenzó a arreglarse lo mas rápido que podía, mientras se ponía un Top, se dio cuenta por el reflejo que esta hacia por la ventana, que una melena rojo escarlata pasaba por ahí y antes de que Hermy pudiera reaccionar la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Y Hermione que todavía no se ponía el pantalón salio corriendo de su habitación en busca de la pelirroja.

Ginny se veía algo desalineada y aturdid, pero su rostro brillaba como la primera vez que Harry le había dicho "Hola ", la pequeña Weasley estaba muy feliz.

-Gi...Ginny, ¿qué te paso?, ¿dónde estabas? —le gritaba Hermione que estaba algo alterada al ver a Ginny perdida en el espacio.

-¡GINEVRA! —la sacudió Luna

-Yo...yo estaba con...alguien muy lindo.

-¡¿Con quien?! — gritaron las Gryffindor

-Con...

Cerca de ahí, en la cabaña de Draco y Zabini, el silencio era abrasador ya que los chicos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Draco soñaba, que estaba pasando una apasionada noche en compañía de su Hermione, el sueño era tan real que Draco sentía las caricias de su chica, sentía como se rozaban sus pieles, hasta podía sentir el éxtasis que en su sueño estaba experimentando.

Cuando Draco en sueño tuvo un orgasmo, el chico se despertó tan extasiado que estaba bañado en sudor y otros fluidos, así que se levanto y se dio una ducha bien fría para bajar su temperatura.

Después de cambiarse salio de su habitación en busca de Zabini.

Su amigo estaba en la cocina desayunando.

-Que onda Blaise Buenos Días

-Hola Draco —contesto el chico algo desanimado

Draco se sentó a su lado, sirviéndose una taza de te— ¿qué te pasa, porque estas tan deprimido?, ¿no te funciono anoche tu amiguito?

Zabini esbozo una picara sonrisita—Ja, no Draco, no fue eso, el problema es que si me funciono y ¡muy bien!, si puedo presumir

-¡¿Perdón?! —vaya que eres un mentiroso, no te creo

-Si, bueno... veras ayer cometí una estupidez.

-Mas de las que siempre haces

Blaise se quedo cayado y Draco comprendió que no era un buen momento para bromear— ¿de que hablas Blaise?

El Slytherin se veía muy decepcionado de si mismo, se podía ver en su rostro una angustia y una culpa que lo acogía.

-Veras Draco, ayer decepcione a alguien que me importa mucho, al menos eso creo.

El rubio lo miraba atento mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

-A si ¿pues que paso?

-Lo que pasa es que ayer me deje llevar por mis emociones y ¡Ahh! —grito Blaise de forma desesperada mientras trataba de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo.

Aun así Draco no decía ni una palabra solo lo escuchaba con atención.

-¡Amigo debes ayudarme!

-Claro Blaise, pero no me has dicho que fue lo que hiciste

Zabini se acerco mas a Draco y con la cabeza hacia abajo dijo. —esta bien Draco, te lo contare, pero creo que cuando termine vas a estar muy decepcionado de mi, es mas me atrevería a decir que te daré asco.

Cuando Blaise termino, el rubio se volvió hacia su amigo y lo miro de forma expectante.

-¿porque será que piensa eso? —se dijo Draco a si mismo.

Zabini dio un suspiro al ver la cara que le hacia Draco y comenzó.

-Todo comenzó ayer por la tarde que estaba rondando por el correo en Hogsmeade, cuando la vi, a ese hermoso ángel a esa bella y virgen pelirroja.

Al oir eso Draco se atraganto con el te—¿estas hablando de la hermana de la rata, ó de quien?

Zabini solo asintió con la cabeza mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba mucho y le pidió que por favor continuara.

-Sabes que nunca me habría acercado a ella, ¿pero?, Ginny estaba ahí sentada en una banca llorando mientras la nieve caía en su rostro, no se que fue... ni porque lo hice, pero me acerque a darle un pañuelo y cuando me miro con esos hermosos ojos, no se que me paso pero me derretí como helado bajo el sol.

Verla así me excitaba, así que me senté junto a ella y la cubrí de la nieve. Después empezamos a tomar confianza y acepto ir con migo a las tres escobas, ¡la hubieras visto Draco, la niña parecía pozo sin fondo!

-Por que lo dices

-Porque se tomaba los whiskis de fuego como si fueran jugo de calabaza, ¿no seç', parecía que quería ahogar sus problemas en el alcohol.

-Jajaja, ¿a quien se parecerá Blaise? —dijo Draco riéndose de su amigo.

Sabes ella parecía decepcionada y dolida. Como sea, después de un rato Ginny comenzó a ponerse ¿cómo decirlo?...¿mmm?

-¡ROMANTICA! —contesto Draco cansado de esperar a que Zabini pensara.

-¡Exacto!, así que le ofrecí llevarla a donde se estaba quedando, ¿sabias que esta hospedada aquí con todos los demás perdedores de Gryffindor?

-Si, ayer me pareció ver al cara rajada por aquí.

-Aun así ella no quiso que la llevara a su cabaña, aunque debo confesarte que no entendía muy bien lo que decía, porque balbuceaba mucho, pero pude entender que se quejaba de Potter, o algo así.

Entonces le dije que se olvidara de Potter, le dije que el era un estupido por hacer llorar a tan hermosa chica.

Cuando le mencione eso Ginny se colgó de mi cuello y se acerco mucho a mi rostro, entonces pues yo... yo la bese. —Zabini no dijo nada mas, se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando lo suaves que eran los besos de la pelirroja.

-¿BLAISE?

-Amm...perdón Draco, me quede pensando.

-Descuida, pero no seas envidioso y sigue contando

-Oh, si perdón, ¿es que?, amigo.

Esa niña besa como un ángel y un demonio al mismo tiempo, primero comenzó a besarme de forma tierna, para luego pasar a los besos húmedos y salvajes, creo que hasta me hizo daño en la lengua .

Y te juro Draco, hizo lo que ninguna otra había podido.

-No entiendo a que te refieres Blaise

-Que ella con tan solo besarme me excito a tal grado, que mi amigo de haya abajo despertó de su profundo sueño.

Draco comenzó a reírse y a negar con la cabeza—Amigo, eres un pervertido caliente, creo que ya te hace falta una novia estable.

-Jajaja, ¿si verdad?, bueno siguiendo con Ginny. Los dos estábamos tan...exi...no, no, mejor digo.

Faltos de cariño que el destino nos trajo aquí.

-¿QUE?

-Si Malfoy, necesitábamos privacidad y como tu me dijiste que saldrías en la noche, pues aproveche.

-Hay Blaise, entonces eso quiere decir que tu y esa Weasley tuvieron...

-Espera Draco—interrumpió Zabini—No digas mas, deja que te cuente.

Cuando llegamos aquí, la chica se me arrojo encima así que nos besamos y tocamos por un rato, para luego a tú sabes Draco.

Deberías de probar, esa niña es tan ardiente como su cabello.

-¿Pero... pero? ella estaba ebria, ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

-No creas, Ginny sabia perfectamente que estaba con migo y lo que hacíamos, además. ¡Hubieras visto como gritaba y disfrutaba de todo lo que le hacia!

-Aun así creo que no debiste acostarte con esa chiquilla.

-¿por qué?, hasta me lucí con ella, supuse que era virgen y la trate como una reina.

-¡Ay amigo!, tu definitivamente no vas a cambiar nunca, pero dime entonces todo salio bien ¿ó que?

Blaise se quedo pensativo por unos momentos.

-¿Ahora que pasa? — pregunto Draco al ver las caras que hacia Zabini.

-Nada, Draco solo que me hiciste recordar, que todo no salio también, veras cuando Ginny y yo estábamos haciéndolo, ella grito el nombre de Potter, no se pero creo que era tanto el alcohol que traía encima que se imagino que estaba con el cara rajada.

-Vaya, ¡pequeño detalle! —dijo el rubio alzando las cejas

-Bueno pero en realidad solo fue una vez y luego se puso a gritar mi nombre como loca, me encanto Draco, te lo digo en serio nunca había fornicado tan rico como ayer.

-No deberías de tratar a las mujeres como objetos.

-Lo se, pero te aseguro que a Ginny no la trate como tal, esa niña es la única que ha tenido el privilegio de que yo Blaise Zabini la haya tratado como una mujer y no solo como un objeto sexual.

-Si pero seguimos hablando de tu aventura con la hermana de la rata y no me has dicho porque te sientes tan mal por eso.

-¡Así ya me había olvidado!.

Cuando Ginny y yo estábamos experimentando un profundo éxtasis, yo ansiaba penetrarla, pero debía ser cuidadoso.

-Porque era virgen

-Exacto Draco y cuando lo logre y ...pues yo estaba muy ocupado tratando de no quedarle mal, entonces no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado en mi recamara, solo hasta que escuche un grito maldiciendo mi nombre.

-Así, y ¿quién te grito? —dijo Draco, como si no supiera que la que lo había hecho era Cambell

-Fue Cambell Draco, y créeme que me siento terrible al respecto, ¡¿por qué vino a buscarme?!

-Seguramente porque cayo en tus garras y se enamoro de ti, pero en fin y luego que hiciste

-Pues deje a Ginny ahí desnuda en mi recamara, tome una bata y corrí en busca de Cambi y no se como pero desapareció.

¿Sabes? Aunque se que no me vas a creer, yo quiero mucho a Cambell—antes de que Draco refutara Blaise le hizo una señal de alto— se que ella siente algo por mi y talvez yo también algo por ella, por eso me siento tan mal, imagina lo que ha de estar pensando de mi Draco.

-Y no es por desalentarte Blaise pero Cambi, es muy amiga de Pansy y conociéndolas seguro que no descansaran hasta destruirte a ti y a Ginny.

-Espero que no haya visto con quien estaba, no quiero que se meta con Ginny.

-¿Ella también te gusta verdad?

-Si

-¡Vaya que si estas en problemas amigo!

-Cierto—Blaise golpeo la mesa con el puño — ¡DEMONIOS, PORQUE NO SOLO ME VIO BESANDO A GINNY!, no. No tenia que cacharme cogiendo con ella, ¡ maldita sea ! y ahora no siquiera se donde esta Cambell ayer la estuve buscando hasta las tres de la mañana y nada. Pero eso no fue lo peor Draco, cuando regrese a la cabaña, Ginny aun estaba aquí totalmente desnuda, con sus hermosos pechos al aire, durmiendo como un ángel, incitándome al pecado, a que la tomara de nuevo y la hiciera mía una vez mas .

Draco chasqueo la lengua—¡si tú, incitándote! —Dijo irónico— ¡por dios Blaise si la niña estaba dormida!

-Lo se Draco, pero es que es tan hermosa, aun así no le hice nada mas que tocarla por encima de las sabanas.

-¡Ah nada mas!

-Después me dormí junto a ella, pensando en donde podría estar Cambell, pero cuando ya iba en mi quinto sueño sentí que Ginny se levanto y se horrorizo al mirarme, así que puse en practica mis habilidades de orador y le explique lo que había pasado, ella se acordaba de todo, pero no me dijo nada mas se cambio rápido y se fue.

-¿solo así?

-Si, amigo, talvez me odie, pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya no puedo remediar nada.

Draco negaba con la cabeza, Zabini, Zabini...

-No me regañes Draco, ya sabes que yo soy así.

-No te voy a reprender, ¡no soy tu madre!

-Jajaja, Gracias al cielo—dijo Blaise riendo

-¡Cállate eres un estupido!, lo que yo te quería decir es mi opinión sobre tu " pequeño problema "

-Adelante, es bueno escuchar la opinión de tu mejor amigo, así que dime

-Bueno, sobre lo de la chica Weasley, creo que te portaste como una persona normal, pero aun así eres un abusivo, por aprovecharte de ella, aunque... por lo que me cuentas ella no estaba tan incomoda con tigo, así que eso lo dejo como asunto tuyo.

En cuanto a Cambell yo se donde esta, pero creo que la debes de dejar en paz, claro que antes debes de hablar con ella.

-¿qué de verdad sabes donde esta? ¡Dímelo tengo que hablar con ella! —gritaba Blaise mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Draco le contó, sobre como había encontrado a Cambell totalmente ahogada en alcohol y que la había dejado dormida en una cabaña cerca de ahí.

-Gracias por cuidarla amigo, eres el mejor. Ahora tengo que ira a buscarla y disculparme

-¡Pero Blaise!, ¿qué le vas a decir, si ella te encontró en acción con Ginny?, hermano no creo que te perdone.

-Talvez, pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo, Cambell es muy importante para mi y me gusta mucho.

Draco lo miro de forma penetrante —¿estas seguro?, o es solo que te quieres acostar con ella, como es tu costumbre

-¡NO, DRACO!, creo que ahora es diferente, ella me importa mucho.

-Pero Ginny también ¿cierto?

-Mmmm... Ese es el problema, esa niña me hace sentir algo inexplicable cada vez que la veo.

Draco sonrió para si, talvez lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo era nada mas y nada menos que el verdadero amor por alguien, raro en Zabini porque desde que lo había conocido nunca había mostrado verdaderos sentimientos por una chica.

-Vaya Blaise, entonces creo que primero debes de hablar con Ginny y mientras tu te encargas de eso, yo tratare de calmar a Cambell, porque si tu llagas así como si nada te aseguro que te va a lanzar la maldición Crucio.

-Si tienes razón amigo y gracias por todo lo que haces por mi—Zabini se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo.

-Umm...Gracias Blaise pero no me abrases, me das miedo—dijo el rubio alejando a su amigo.

-Vamos Draco relájate, sabes que eres como mi hermano.

-Lo se, pero ya vasta de charla y abrazos, mejor arréglate y vete a hablar con Ginny

-Esta bien y tú ¿ya vas a ir a hablar con Cambell?

-No primero tengo algo que hacer, pero descuida, no te decepcionare yo abogare por ti.

Por otro lado Hermione y Luna aun no podían sacarle a Ginny lo que le había pasado.

-Por favor Ginny ¡Dinos que es lo que te paso!, ¿con quien estuviste? —le gritaba Hermy a la pequeña Weasley.

-Chicas es que no puedo, ni siquiera se porque lo hice, estaba algo ebria pero... — (me encanto tanto) —pensó Ginny

-¿Ebria?, pero si tu no bebes Ginny—dijo Luna

La chica suspiro—Esa bien Chicas les voy a contar, pero por favor no me juzguen y traten de entenderme.

Hermione y Luna tomaron la mano de su amiga— Claro amiga, confía en nosotras.

-Pues todo comenzó ayer, Hermione ya sabe porque comencé a beber pero tu no Luna, entonces voy a comenzar por decirles que Harry me rechazo otra vez y como saben eso me devasto, pero eso no fue lo malo, mi pesadilla se hizo realidad cuando descubrí que Harry estaba muy acaramelado con Pansy Parkinson .

Luna tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba que no se la creía.

-Entonces corrí a las tres escobas y comencé a tomar Whisky de fuego, no se que había en esa bebida que aliviaba el dolor que me estaba absorbiendo mas y mas.

Después de un rato llegaste tu Hermy y me ayudaste a superar mi decepción y pasadas unas horas, recibí una carta que era de mi madre, en la que me decía que según la tradición de la Familia Weasley, como ya estoy en sexto grado debo de tener una pareja estable—Ginny vio las caras de sus amigas que no entendían nada y les explico.

Si chicas mi madre quiere que ya tenga un prometido y lo presente a mi familia en la cena de navidad—en ese momento la pelirroja se quedo seria y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y mientras lloraba les dijo a sus amigas.

-¿saben la responsabilidad que cargo al ser la única mujer Weasley?, cuando leí la carta, me quede devastada, al único hombre que en realidad amo, no me mira y tengo el presentimiento de que nunca lo ara y mi madre me esta exigiendo que tenga un prometido.

-Pero Ginny, yo creo que si hablas con tu mama ella va a comprender.

-Lo se Herms, mi mama no es el problema, lo que pasa es que a la pobre la esta presionando mi abuela.

-¿Tu abuela?, la adorable señora de la que habla tu papa

-¿Adorable?, papa dice eso porque es su madre, pero no la conocen chicas, esa señora es un monstruo.

Pero en fin, ya me salí del tema, después de lo de Harry y la carta de mama, me sentía muy mal, pero... hubo alguien que me hizo sonreír y olvidar un poco mis penas, el se acerco a mi.

La verdad no tengo idea porque lo hizo pero me ayudo mucho.

-pero amiga ¿de quien hablas?, nos tienes al filo de la silla

Ginny suspiro—Luna estoy hablando de... Blaise Zabini—cuando la chica vio la reacción de sus amigas se apresuro a decir— ¡esperen chicas antes de que digan algo escúchenme!, el es muy dulce y amable, sinceramente es el único hombre que hasta el momento me ha hecho olvidar a Harry tan siquiera por unas horas.

-pero entonces que paso después— dijo Hermione

-Bueno el muy amablemente converso con migo, me cubrió de la nevisca y me hizo sentir fantástica, me invito a las tres escobas y la pasamos muy bien, lamentablemente volví a ser presa del alcohol y me embriague como nunca.

Recuerdo que pase una loca noche de pasión teniendo relaciones con Blaise, ¡oh chicas estoy tan apenada! —decía Ginny mientras se tapaba el rostro con la manos.

-No... No te preocupes pequeña, ya lo hiciste y si ese tipo se atreve a divulgarlo ¡lo mato! —dijo Luna con voz de superhéroe.

-Pero si por eso no estoy preocupada, estoy apenada con Blaise porque cuando estábamos en plena acción el alcohol hizo que imaginara que estaba con otra persona y creo que en lugar de gritar su nombre, grite el de Harry.

Luna y Hermy abrieron mucho los ojos sabían que eso aria enfadar a cualquier hombre.

-Y... ¿se molesto?

-No el fue muy comprensivo y lo tomo bastante bien. Y después del pequeño incidente todo se sumió en un profundo torbellino de sensaciones.

-¿y luego? —Luna se estaba comiendo las uñas

-El me dejo dormida y solo hace un rato me desperté yo quería quedarme, pero recordé que Blaise me dijo que compartía cabaña con Draco Malfoy y si esa serpiente me veía con el, mi vida terminaría

Al oír esto Hermione sintió deseos de estrangular a la pelirroja, por atreverse a llamara Serpiente a su hombre.

-Gi...Ginny, pequeña, perdone que te lo pregunte de esta forma pero ¿eras virgen?

El rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció— si Luna si lo era, siempre soñé que mi primera vez fuera con Harry, pero créanme que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho con Blaise, se que lo acabo de conocer pero hay algo en el que me hace sentir como una princesa, además el no me decepciono, fue tal y como lo había pensado, no con el chico de mis sueños, pero Blaise no estuvo nada mal, fue tierno y delicado, no se como, pero el sabia que yo era virgen así que hizo que el ambiente fuera perfecto, lleno de velas y acogedor, además de que me hizo el amor con mucha delicadeza.

Todo era perfecto, fue delicioso y embriagador, el me tomaba como si yo fuera una frágil rosa que se podía romper con el suspiro del viento, me penetro de forma lenta al principio, para luego hacerlo fuerte y rápido cuando mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a su miembro.

Luna y Hermione se miraban estupefactas, jamás hubieran pensado que la pequeña Weasley tendría relaciones antes que ellas, pero eso no les preocupaba tanto, lo peor era que a Ginny se le había ocurrido perder su virginidad precisamente con Blaise Zabini, que era el rompe corazones de la casa Slytherin y de todo Hogwarts, las chicas temían que Ginny se convirtiera en una mas de las " amiguitas " de Blaise, que era como llamaba a sus conquistas.

**Hola por fin termine este capitulo, espero que guste, Gracias por todo su gracias a ustedes tengo el animo de seguir adelante con este fanfic, porfa sigan opinando acerca de mi historia y si alguien quiere conectarme para alguna sugerencia en especial solo déjenme su correo y yo me comunico con gusto. **

**Como ven a la dulce y tierna Ginny revolcándose con Blaise vaya locura ¿no?, si quieren saber que pasa con estas parejas tan disparejas dejen su crítica y sigan leyendo Bye, **


End file.
